


Wonderstruck

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bodyguard AU, Canon events still occur, Fingering, Hate to Love, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mentions of addiction, Mentions of alcoholism, Non-op trans man, Sexual Tension, Trans Male Character, changed timeline, injuries, past trauma, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Detective Gavin Reed was on a case no one wanted him to solve. After an attempt on his life, he cashed in a favor with Elijah Kamski, a man of a thousand contacts. A prototype RK900 bodyguard, Nick, was tasked with keeping Gavin alive. Gavin’s open hostility and Nick’s detached care clashed and sparked with animosity, sharp curiosity, and tension ready to snap. Which way will the break between them go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for the Reed900 BB 2019!! I had a blast writing it and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for the amazing people in and out of the Discord for all the support and patience.

Detective Gavin Reed was a smart man. He knew when a case wasn’t worth his time, and he knew which cases rocked the boat. This time, Gavin was stuck, and he had no idea how to get out of it. The case assigned to him seemed simple at first glance. A murder victim turned up, and her spouse went missing. A cakewalk, Gavin thought, but there was nothing on the spouse. They had a name, and that was it. Rich married Talia Sanders, and they took her surname. The end. Nothing else came up about them.

Gavin knew this case would rock the boat. His partner Chris Miller was skeptical, but he was still a rookie.

The house had beefy tech. The tech forensics found external hard drives that cost more than Gavin’s rent. Wiped clean. One of the computers sported a fried, custom built tower. The security system, never triggered, was top of the line. One of the Sanders knew tech well and made enough to afford it. Talia Sanders was a secretary. She likely only knew enough for her job. Rich Sanders was likely the technician. So it was probable that Rich Sanders murdered their wife, wiped all their devices, hacked every system with their name, and ran away. But that was a lot of work for one person.

“Have the neighbors been talked to?” Gavin asked, crouching over Talia Sanders’ body.

Ben Collins, another detective, tapped around on his data pad. “Only the ones to the property’s right,” he said, gesturing with his stylus, “The ones on the other side are in Florida and won’t be back until spring.”

Gavin stood and pulled off his gloves. He growled, “You want an invitation, Collins?”

“It would be nice,” Ben said with a smile.

A tired glower clashed with Ben’s cheery grin, and Gavin groaned, “Please, Collins, tell me more.”

Ben chuckled. “The neighbors said they didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. The Sanders were nice and never seemed to have any major fights. They don’t know what Rich Sanders did for a living, but Sanders always helped them with their android whenever it malfunctioned.”

“They know androids, then." Gavin cast his eyes around the room. "Has anyone found any tech shop shit lying around? A logo, maybe?"

"No, the house was stripped of everything."

Gavin glared at a nail in the wall where a photo likely hung. "This smells off, and I'm not talking about Sanders' body over there."

"Maybe they were just really thorough?" Officer Chris Miller asked.

Gavin glanced at him with a roll of his eyes. "Chris, no one on their own is this thorough without a lot of planning."

"This could've been months in the making," Ben said.

Chris pursed his lips at his notebook. "Okay, then what's the motive?"

Clapping his hand on Chris' shoulder, Gavin pointed at the scribbled lines in Chris' notebook. "That's our job, Rookie. And single strikethrough. You have to be able to read what you crossed out."

Chris groaned and rubbed his eyes.

Gavin sat at his desk in the bullpen, nursing a coffee. Chris leaned his hip against Gavin’s desk. A bright smile was on Chris’ face, and it was too early for it. Gavin nodded along to what he rambled on about. A phone slid into his view, and Gavin blinked at it. There was a photo of a little boy ginning up at the camera. The kid had Chris’ smile. Gavin smiled and handed the phone back to Chris.

“I knew the cutest kid in Detroit could brighten your mood,” Chris said with a smile.

“Eh,” Gavin said with a wave. He took a long sip as Chris pouted at him. “Okay, yeah. You’re kid’s cute. I dunno where he got it.”

“Shut up, dude.” Chris laughed. “Damian definitely got his best from me.”

“I’m gonna tell Sal you said that.” Gavin grinned.

The door to Captain Fowler’s office opened as Gavin flicked Chris off. “Reed, Miller, in my office.”

Gavin jumped, sloshing coffee over his hand, and he dropped his hand. He and Chris shared a look before they booked it for the office. The two of them sat across from Fowler. He was a big, bald man with dark skin. Wrinkles from stress sat on his face, but laugh lines stretched underneath of them. A long silence fell over the office while Fowler finished typing. He sighed and gave them his attention.

“Higher up wants the Sanders case marked an accident,” Fowler finally said.

Gavin groaned and slapped a hand over his face. “Higher up can suck-”

“Reed, don’t finish that sentence.”

“So we’re just going to drop the case?”

“It’s an unofficial order,” Gavin scoffed. “We can keep doing what we want.”

Fowler clasped his hands on his desk. “I won’t tell you one way or the other, Reed. I know what you’ll do. But you, Miller, need to know what this means for you. If you continue.”

“What do you mean?”

Fowler gave him a pained grimace, and Gavin rubbed the scar on the bridge of his nose. “I’ll fill him in, Captain.”

Fowler nodded and leaned back in his chair. “You’re dismissed then.”

Gavin ambled out of Fowler’s office, and Chris followed. They forked at their desks. Gavin leaned his hands against his desk, and Chris sat heavily in the chair at his own. Rubbing his hand down his dark stubble, Gavin stood straight and gestured with a tilt of his head for Chris to follow. “This isn’t a good place to talk. C’mon.”

The two of them walked out of the bullpen toward the elevators. Nothing was said between them during the walk or ride. Once the elevator opened on the right floor, Gavin led the way toward the roof access. They stepped outside in the biting cold. The roof was a meager courtyard-like area with a couple benches dotted around. The area was usually used by smokers. Gavin quit that habit, but he still came to the roof when he needed to clear his head. Chris rubbed his hands together, and Gavin bounced as they walked. They stopped at the old, paint-chipped railing where Gavin laid his elbows and leaned forward.

“This is where I tell you shit that breaks your wide-eyed optimism,” Gavin muttered into the cold wind. He cast his eyes over the street below.

“Okay.” Chris leaned back against the railing and wrapped his arms around himself. His uniform jacket was back at his desk.

“The higher ups call the shots. The public doesn’t know that. Keep it that way, and you’ll be golden. Follow orders and you might even rank up fast.”

Chris looked down at his feet. “And if I don’t?”

“Fowler doesn’t let rookies play hero,” Gavin said, “He puts cops without much to lose on these cases. Or cops who know what they’re getting into.”

“Cops like you?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, like me.” Gavin shrugged. “I don’t have family, and I’m stubborn enough to ignore threats.”

“I’m being taken off the case.” Chris’ shoulders slumped.

“Yeah." Gavin pushed off the railing and shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "Unless I vouch for you. Fowler sees promise in you.”

“But?”

“But, they’ll tear you apart if you stay on a case they tell you to drop. I’m not gonna sugar coat it. They’ll dig shit up if they can. They’ll find shit on you that’ll make you squirm and bend.”

Chris rubbed his face.” I don’t have any skeletons.”

“You’ve got Sal and Damian.”

Chris whipped his head around to gawk at Gavin. “They wouldn’t.”

“They would." Gavin leaned back into the railing. "They keep the status quo whatever they want it to be, and we don’t know who’s pulling the strings.”

Chris sighed and faced the railing. It was quiet, except for the icy wind wrapping around them. “I want to stay on.”

“I thought you’d say so,” Gavin muttered. “If it gets bad, no one will fault you for dropping it.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve got nothing else going on.” Gavin shrugged, looking up at the cloudy sky. “Might as well.”

The case stalled a week in. Evidence was lost between departments, and paperwork was “never filed.” Gavin knew this would happen, but Chris was frustrated. His hands shook for a pack of cigarettes, and Gavin left hard candies on his desk when Chris wasn't looking. They picked up other cases while the Tech department dragged their feet. The two of them kept coming back to the Sanders case, though. And it was noticed. Cease and Desists were in their office mail. They were banned from accessing the archives for three days one week. It got worse as the weeks passed. The only thing that drew higher eyes away was a bigger case.

A new threat called deviants was spreading through Detroit. They were androids that went haywire. Some attacked their owners, and others just disappeared. It was a case Gavin cackled at not being assigned. He was on homicide, and android crimes were something he could watch from afar. The deviant case went to Lieutenant Hank Anderson, a tall, grizzled man in his fifties. He was a man that used to be a great officer, one of the best, but tragedy struck him down. Now he was washed up and hated androids. The Deviancy case sucker punched Anderson in his hungover gut, and Cyberlife even sent him a gift. An RK800, Connor, meandered through the station, waiting for Anderson after a homicide at the hands of an android. Gavin gave the lieutenant a hard time about it when he finally decided to show up.

The break from threats ended soon after Connor showed up. The Tech department stopped dragging their feet so much and processed some evidence. The Sanders’ neighbors let Gavin and Chris copy some data from their android. Gavin side-eyed it the whole time they did it. Chris got a call while he and Gavin trudged to the Tech department in the middle of the night. Graveyard shift sucked the life even out of Chris. A blaring ringtone made them both jump, but Chris recovered fast. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and answered it. His face was grave when he answered, but his eyes widened. A tremble shook through his hands. He hung up and stared at his phone.

“It was Sal,” he said, voice wavering.

“What? Are they okay?”

Chris nodded. He sniffed back the shaking in his voice. “They got a phone call.”

Gavin handled the paperwork on his own that night, and the next. Chris requested removal from the case, and Fowler approved it without hesitation. Fowler pulled Gavin aside, and he offered to do the same for him. With a dismissive wave, Gavin turned him down. Gavin understood why Chris left the case. Chris had a family. Gavin didn’t have anything to lose. So he kept going.

Chris dropped from the case two weeks ago, and Gavin was already desensitized to the constant flow of Cease and Desist letters. They started showing up at his apartment, but he stopped caring after the fifth one mixed with his bills. Gavin sat heavily at his desk and threw his feet up onto it. A dull ache pulsed behind his eyes, bearing down on his sour mood. He blew out the cloying air in his lungs while rubbing his face. Taking a break, he flopped his hand down onto his desk. His hand slapped against the soft padding of an envelope instead of the cold metal of his desk. With furrowed brows, Gavin slipped the envelope into his lap and opened it. A rush of cold anger flooded through Gavin. His feet clomped to the grounds as he stood, glaring at the paper in his hands.

It wasn’t the first time Gavin was threatened. He had a stack of them at home. The typed threat was another neatly organized cease and desist compared to his past aggressors. It was the first time he was threatened at his desk. He glanced around the bullpen, eyes catching on the camera in the corner. It had a perfect view of his desk and the rest of the bullpen. No one in their right mind would place their neat threat here without having a few people turn their heads. A hissed curse spit from Gavin’s lips. Crumpling the paper eased the tension in his hands. Shoving the paper in a desk drawer eased the need to ignore the problem.

Gavin grabbed his keys and stormed out of the bullpen. He stomped through the digital turnstiles and passed the reception desk, ignoring anyone that looked at him. He broke through the glass doors at a brisk pace fueled by the anger rushing through him. It took ten feet out the door to notice the stinging cold biting at his skin. Another curse tumbled from him, and he hurried back towards the door, hitting the auto-start on his key fob. As he shuffled inside, shaking his arms out, a booming crash shook the sliding doors behind him. He ducked his head and whipped around. His eyes widened at the sight of an inferno billowing up from the middle of the parking lot.

He barked orders at the people darting around him, both panicking civilians and his confused colleagues. One of the receptionist androids watching with detached concern politely informed him the fire department was on its way. Gavin shouted for them to call bomb squad before rushing into the heat crawling through the freezing air.

Gavin leaned against the reception desk, nursing a cup of water given to him by a blankly smiling android. He groaned and rubbed his smoke-stung eyes as he watched the dying chaos surrounding the smoldering hunk of a car. Stephanie Higgins, the lieutenant of the fire department, approached him with a grim, smudged face, and Gavin scowled at her. His scowl shifted when he noticed Tina walking with her. A wary frown pulled his brows low, and his chest tightened. Tina’s hand latched onto his arm once she was close enough, her dark brown eyes bloodshot from more than smoke.

“It was my car, wasn’t it?” Gavin mumbled, setting his water down. Tina’s jaw clenched and her grip bruised where her fingers dug into his clammy skin. She nodded and yanked him into her arms. He fell into her, numb and slack. His arms dangled at his sides, and his ears filled with static. If he remembered his jacket before storming to his car, he would be nothing but the smoke wafting in a weak plume. He swallowed passed the stinging heat in his throat and wrapped his arms around Tina.

Higgins frowned, her head tilting toward Gavin, and he realized she said something to him. He pulled back from Tina enough to wave at Higgins. “Sorry. What’s the damage?”

“Well, your car is gone,” Higgins said, “The damage was pretty localized; only two other cars were damaged extensively. A couple others have scorch marks or shrapnel damage. Whoever put the bomb there was efficient.”

Gavin nodded. “We’ve got it from here then, Lieutenant.”

Higgins sighed. “Stay safe, Detective.”

“I’ll try,” Gavin huffed.

Tina and Gavin watched her leave. Tina squeezed the front of Gavin’s T-shirt. “Gav, why don’t you stay at my place tonight?”

Gavin’s head slumped onto her shoulder. “I don’t know, T.”

“You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Gavin stood straight, a pursed frown pulled his lips to the side. “I’ll cash in that favor I’ve got.”

Tina’s shoulders drooped. “Well, if you’re gonna be safe somewhere, it’ll be there.” She stepped back, keeping her hands on Gavin’s arms. “Take my car.”

Gavin scoffed. “T, I can just take a cab.”

“Fuck off with that,” Tina said with a glare, “A bomb was shoved in your car at a police station. In broad daylight. An auto-cab is a shitty idea. Plus, my car’s been cleared already.”

Gavin flopped the front of Tina’s hat down, earning a grumble from her. “Fine, fine. Give me your weird keychain.”

Tina huffed a dramatic sigh. “It’s not weird. My nephew is an artist, and Michelangelo would be jealous of these little shits.”

Gavin laughed, feeling a moment of relief in his panic.

Gavin rode in Tina's little self-driving car, and he didn't use the manual setting for once. His hands shook too much to hold the steering wheel long enough to back out of the parking spot. He thought about calling ahead, but he wasn’t sure if his phone was secure. So he sat back during the ride and hoped Elijah’s perimeter let him through the gate. It wasn’t a long drive to the Detroit River, but traffic slowed him down. Each car between him and Elijah’s mansion set the tension in Gavin’s shoulders higher, but Tina’s car dutifully carried him to his destination. The gate to the mansion was unmanned. It was electronic with a glass screen that lit up when the car stopped next to it. A clear, feminine voice spoke from it, asking for Gavin’s name. Gavin answered, and it took as long as a breath for the gate to shift open for him. The car crawled along the long driveway that gave the illusion the property was secluded. It idled when it reached the ramp leading to the entrance of Elijah’s mansion. The building was a nightmare of modern architecture hanging partially over the river. The walls were polished black stone that jutted out at irregular angles.

A long time had passed since Gavin had been here. He dropped his head back against the headrest, a sigh on his lips. Breathing deep settled some of the nerves building up in his chest. He rolled his shoulders and cut the engine, stepping out into the frigid air. A shiver ran down his spine, and he huffed. He never did grab his jacket. He shuffled up the ramp to the front door and pressed a button on a panel to the left of the tall door. A quiet beep echoed in the still, quiet air inside the recessed entranceway. Gavin bounced in place and cupped his hands over his mouth to warm them.

“Fucking cold bullshit,” Gavin hissed. He reached for the buzzer again, but the door opened with a sound like a vacuum seal breaking. Warmth seeped around him, soothing the stinging goosebumps over his arms. An RT600 “Chloe” with long blonde hair in a loose braid and blue eyes opened the door with a pleasant smile. She wore a simple two-toned, navy sheath dress that went down to a few inches above her knees. Gavin felt even colder looking at the sleeveless and backless dress.

“Detective Reed, what a lovely surprise,” Chloe said. Gavin mumbled a greeting, shoving his hand into his jean's pockets. Chloe stepped aside with a smooth wave of her hand. She closed the door behind him and clasped her hands in front of herself. “I’ll tell Elijah you’re here.”

“Thanks,” Gavin said, slumping into an armchair. He watched her move through one of the four doors opposite the entrance. The two doors on the same wall lead to a ridiculous pool in front of a ridiculous view. Gavin didn’t know where the doors on the left and the right adjacent walls lead to. One of the two pool room doors was where Chloe stepped through. Gavin studied the foyer for lack of anything else to do. He stood again and stepped up to a large portrait of Elijah Kamski in a suit with a clean face and a neat pompadour. The last time Gavin saw him, he had long hair usually kept in a ponytail. He had been a wreck then, unkempt beard and pale skin. Gavin remembered the shadows under his eyes that he couldn’t tell if they were bruises or not. Gavin shook himself and left the portrait bracketed by two humanoid statues. Looking at the other artwork in the room passed the time enough for Chloe to return.

She led him through the same door she’d left through before that opened up to the pool. Gavin wasn’t surprised by its barren extravagance, but he was still in awe that a view like that was possible in Detroit. They didn’t stop in that room, and they moved through to the sliding door to the far right. It led to a sitting room filled with modern furniture and sculptures. The left wall was made up entirely of floor to ceiling windows that continued onto half of the right adjacent wall. A silver and black sofa and two matching armchairs sat atop a plush, white rug. A pane of clear glass hung from the ceiling to the floor just beyond the seating, centered for easy viewing. Farther into the room was a long black and glass table with four chairs on each side. The room was divided by a golden, angular accent wall. Gavin didn’t know what was beyond it. A set of double doors were in the far right corner that probably led to a bedroom.

Elijah lay on the sofa on his side with his head propped up in his hand. His dark brown hair draped over his shoulder, and his hooded, cold blue eyes regarded Gavin like a specimen. The wine colored silk robe he wore fell open, exposing his pale, hairless chest. He grinned like he knew a secret and tilted his head. “Gavin, what a surprise,” he murmured.

Gavin rolled his eyes and flopped into one of the arm chairs across from the sofa. “Listen, Elijah, your whole mysterious and dramatic bullshit doesn’t do it for me.”

Elijah scoffed, throwing a hand over his chest. He fell back against the sofa, lying flat. “Well, it isn’t enigmatic or charming when you point it out.”

“The last time I saw you, you were an iced up rat spilling your guts to me. Both literally and figuratively,” Gavin jeered, “Nothing about you is enigmatic anymore.”

Elijah groaned. He rolled onto his side, eyes narrowing on Gavin. An exaggerated frown jutted his jaw out. It was a pout, but Gavin wasn’t going to point that out. “Am I at least charming?”

“Put on your glasses and we’ll talk charm,” Gavin said with a grin.

A long glare silenced the room until Elijah sighed up at the ceiling and held his hand out. Chloe stepped forward with a smile unlike the one she gave Gavin and set a pair of black framed glasses into Elijah’s hand. He put them on and blinked to adjust to the lenses. Peering up at Gavin, he jolted, and his eyes widened. “You look like shit.”

“Gee, thanks.” Gavin levelled a flat, unamused look at him.

“What happened to you?”

Gavin sat forward and leaned his elbows on his knees, dropping his head in his hands. “There was a bomb in my car.”

Elijah shot up in his seat. “What?”

“I have a hit on me.”

“That’s why you’re here?”

Gavin nodded. “You know that favor you owe me? I need a bodyguard. One you’d hire out to one of your rich buddies.”

A pursed frown pulled at Elijah's lips, and his brows dropped as he thought. He turned to Chloe. “Is Nick available?”

“He’s scheduled to come in two days from now.”

“Tell him to come ASAP.”

The circular LED on her right temple blinked before spinning yellow. “He’ll arrive in a few hours.”

A grin Gavin didn’t like lit up Elijah's face. “Don’t you hate androids?”

“Uh, not a big fan." Gavin glanced at Chloe. She smiled pleasantly at him. "Don’t care for them, I guess.”

Elijah's grin widened, and Gavin narrowed his eyes at him.

An android stepped inside the foyer, closing the door behind him. The LED on his right temple blinked yellow as he went through the door along the left wall. The door opened into a wide hall with short windows high up on the wall that gradually expanded as the angled ceiling extended higher. Under the windows was a staircase to a lower floor with a powered wheelchair rail secured to it. Around the corner to the right was a spacious galley kitchen. On the right wall was the same waterfall fixture that ran into the pool on the other side of the wall. Beyond the kitchen was a long dining table next to the exposed rock face wall and a narrow window that went from the floor to the ceiling.

A Chloe met him at the top of the stairs. She wore a white, knee-length dress with thin straps. Her smile brightened at the sight of him, and she pulled him into a hug. “Nick, it’s so good to see you.”

“You too." The android, Nick, smiled and returned her tight hug. "What’s going on?”

Chloe smiled in a way too much like Elijah’s. Too wide and hiding a secret. “A job came up.”

Nick frowned, but he nodded and followed her down the stairs anyway. Chloe put her hands on Nick’s arm as they walked, opening a soft, warm interface. They caught up with each other through it. At the bottom of the stairs, they moved through a hall to the left. The subterranean floor wrapped around the pool’s walls. It held three bedrooms and bathrooms, a study, a library, and a workshop where Elijah worked on androids and other tech.

The two of them found Elijah in the workshop hunched over a keyboard. He had his hair up, exposing his undercut, and he wore flannel pajama pants and a hoodie that belonged to Chloe. It was too short and too tight on him, with the arms stopping halfway down his forearms. A tease drifted through Nick’s and Chloe’s interface and she patted Nick’s arm in a faux slap. Elijah glanced away from the large, pane-glass monitor at the sound of Chloe’s huff. He grinned and stood, walking toward Nick.

“Welcome!” Elijah took Chloe’s spot on Nick’s arm. “How about we start that maintenance and have a chat?”

Nick narrowed his eyes, a frown cemented in place. “About the job?”

Elijah hummed and dragged Nick to a white, mechanical arm designed for android maintenance. Once Nick was in place, Elijah moved back to the monitor. He activated the connection command and waited for the mechanical arm to attach itself to the back of Nick’s neck.

“Elijah, what kind of job is it?”

“It’s a bodyguard job,” Elijah answered as he input more commands, “Like usual.”

Nick accepted the prompts appearing in his HUD. He rolled his eyes. “Elijah.”

Elijah clicked his tongue. “You know Connor’s busy.”

“I do.”

Elijah typed a rapid sequence of codes and commands. He paused and tapped his fingers against the keys. “He’s good for long term jobs.”

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “He is.”

“And you prefer short jobs.”

“Elijah,” Nick warned.

“I’ve got a detective that needs protection while working a case.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know,” Elijah muttered.

“No.”

Elijah faced Nick with slumped shoulders. “Please!”

“You know my condition makes jobs like that impossible.”

“You’re the only android available,” Elijah whined.

“Then send a human.”

“I can’t.”

One of Nick’s brows rose. “What did you do?”

“It’s what past me did. I owe him. Please, Nick, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Nick considered it with a long sigh.

The next morning, Gavin woke to the gentle voice of Chloe. Pulling her hand back from his shoulder, she hovered over him with the same blank smile all of Elijah’s androids gave him. Gavin rubbed his face and sat up with a grunt. Chloe stood straight. “Your partner is here. He’s waiting for you in the main room.”

“Cool,” Gavin mumbled, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Your clothes are clean. I put them on the dresser in the closet.” Chloe nodded toward the doorway before she turned on her heel, gliding out of the room.

“Cool,” Gavin mumbled again to himself. He slipped out of the covers and set his feet on the black, tiled floor. An unnecessary hiss passed his lips, expecting the tile chill his skin. The tile was pleasantly warm, and Gavin scoffed, “Fucking heated floors.”

Gavin stood from the bed and stretched his arms over his head as he stepped up to the dresser. His clothes were free of soot and sweat, and Gavin sighed in relief. It was a small comfort that he nearly refused when Chloe offered it. He pulled on his clothes and went into the spacious bathroom connected to the bedroom he stayed in. It was bright and warm with white walls and a white, tiled floor. It was easy to forget it was underground, but that was the point.

After taking care of himself, Gavin left the bedroom and went upstairs. He passed through the foyer and entered the main room with the red pool. Elijah lounged in one of the couches that faced the pool. He held a book in his lap, but he talked with another man and Chloe. The man stood in front of Elijah with his back to Gavin as he rounded the pool. He had black hair and wore black slacks and a black turtleneck sweater. Gavin would be lying if he said he didn’t cast his eyes along the man’s toned back. As he neared his eyes stopped on a blue armband around the man’s right upper arm. A scoff broke through the others’ conversation, and everyone’s attention snapped to Gavin. The man, the android, had a circular LED blinking a calm blue on his right temple. It blinked as his gray eyes sized up Gavin. The piercing gaze grated on Gavin’s nerves the instant it landed on him.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Elijah?”

Standing with a grin, Elijah patted the android’s arm. “Gavin, meet Nick RK900. Nick, this is Detective Reed.”

Nick nodded with a blank frown. “A pleasure.”

Gavin glared and ignored Nick. “Fuck, does it have to be an android?”

“You asked for the best, here he is.”

“I have a perfect record, Detective, you’ll be safe with me,” Nick said.

“Shut up,” Gavin sneered. He ran his hands through his messy hair and took a deep breath. “Is he really gonna keep me alive, Elijah?”

A too wide smile took up Elijah’s face, and he moved toward Gavin, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “He can maintain scans of the area you’re in, detect threats easily, and can even preconstruct scenarios from behavior to bullet trajectories.”

Gavin glared at the blank look Nick gave him. “Fine. Do I need to charge its batteries or anything?”

“He’s an android, not a phone, Gavin. I know you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gavin looked Nick up and down. “I’ve only seen one other of you. A detective model.”

Nick’s brows twitched. “My intended purpose was military and police use.”

Gavin scowled. He shook Elijah off his shoulders and faced him. “It’s kinda funny, Elijah, that you have a prototype that is only supposed to have one of its kind.”

Elijah nodded, smiling still. “Didn’t think you were up to date.”

Gavin rolled his eyes to Nick. “You’re not official, are you?”

Nick blinked before he cast his eyes to Elijah. “Mr. Kamski can provide that information.”

“So you’re not.” Gavin jabbed his finger into Elijah’s chest. “What’s the deal, pal? Spill.”

Elijah’s face fell into a flat grimace. “He’s a special prototype Cyberlife never finished.”

“Is Cyberlife gonna be on my case because of him?”

“No. He doesn’t exist, and neither does the project he was a part of. Cyberlife can’t do anything about him without admitting they made him.”

Gavin raised a brow. He glanced at Nick who still stood stick straight and passively watched them. He sighed and rubbed his neck. “Hypothetically, he’s stolen.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Gavin repeated with a shake of his head. “Okay, whatever. Thanks, Elijah.”

“No need,” Elijah said with a frown, “I owed you.”

Gavin nodded and held out his hand, and Elijah shook it. Pulling away, Gavin nodded and turned. “Come on, Niles.”

“It’s Nick, Detective Reed,” Nick muttered.

“Whatever.” Gavin waved over his shoulder as he walked toward the door. He missed the tight scowl on Nick’s face and the squeeze Chloe gave his arm.

After Tina's self-driving car was safely parked at the precinct, Gavin led Nick through the building to Captain Fowler’s office. The captain peered at them over a monitor. Deep bags dragged his face into an exhausted frown. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Reed, what is that?”

Gavin glanced around the station through the glass walls of Fowler’s office. “The partner you ordered for me.”

Frown pursed, Fowler picked up his desk top phone and held it to his right ear to block his lips from view. “You are a stubborn sonofabitch.”

With a wide, cocky grin, Gavin set his hands against Fowler’s desk and leaned forward. “Thanks, Captain.”

“Do I even want to know where you got another Connor?”

Gavin lifted one hand to rub over his stubble, casually concealing his words. “Kamski.”

"The fucking billionaire? How the hell- I don't want to know, actually." Fowler set the phone onto its receiver. “I’ll make sure the paperwork goes through.”

“Great." Standing straight, Gavin dug his hands into his jean's pockets. "See ya, Captain.”

“Be careful, Reed.”

“Sure.” Gavin waved over his shoulder.

Nick followed Gavin out of the Fowler’s office and to his desk. He stood idly as Gavin dropped into his chair with a tired glower. He hooked an external hard drive to his terminal and began transferring data to it. A glare on his face, Gavin glanced over his shoulder at Nick. “Can you sit somewhere?”

“You didn’t order me to.”

“Oh, my mistake, RKAsshole,” Gavin sneered, “Doesn’t matter anyway. Won’t be here much longer.”

Nick tilted his head. “Why not?”

Gavin removed the hard drive and pocketed it. “I’m on temporary leave. Apparently it’s stressful and traumatizing to have a bomb in your car.”

Nick hummed and watched him stand with a stretch. Gavin turned and sagged, shoulders slumping, at the sight of his jacket on the back of his chair. He snatched it up and pulled it on. A gruff voice behind them jolted Gavin.

“Holy shit, Reed. All the shit you gave me about Connor, and you’ve got an android partner too.”

Nick faced the snickering man and looked up. The older man was tall with messy waves of gray hair that grew below his jaw and a full, wiry beard. Scanning the man told Nick his name was Hank Anderson, Lieutenant at the DPD, working the “Deviancy” Case with RK800 “Connor.” Nick stared at the other android that stood with a blank frown behind the lieutenant. The RK800’s brown eyes, one of the few differences between his and Nick’s appearance, glanced over Nick without a pause. Like Nick didn’t exist in his eyes. Gavin’s grumbling broke Nick out of the glare that shifted onto his features.

“Fuck off, Anderson. It’s not my fault I got such a shit case.”

A scoff pushed through the smirk on Anderson’s face. “Yes it is. You probably handpicked it and ignored Fowler’s warnings. Couldn’t leave it alone, could ya?”

“Well, some of us have to actually take risks and put in work because the Captain isn’t giving us free passes.”

Nick tensed, expecting to intervene on a fight, but Anderson chuckled with a small nod. “You’re not wrong.”

“I know I’m not, old man. Now fuck off, I wanna get outta here before the smell of booze gets stuck to me.”

“Very nasty, Reed,” Anderson said. His smile dropped, and he leaned close to Gavin. “Be careful, kid.”

Gavin threw a hand up and flicked it like he swatted at a fly. A wide, cocky grin spread across his face. “Whatever.”

Nick followed Gavin away from the lieutenant and toward a room off to the side of the bullpen. It was a breakroom kitchen with a few officers milling about in it. Two uniformed officers sat at a table to one side. Both of them were shorter than Gavin. One was a woman with black hair pulled back into a bun under a police hat. The other was a man with dark skin and closely cropped black hair. The man, Chris Miller, Nick’s scans supplied, frowned at Gavin as he handed the woman, Tina Chen, a set of keys with beaded charms on it.

“You had to get an android partner?” Chris asked.

Gavin shrugged before leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. “Yeah.”

“Sorry, Gavin." Chris’s frown tightened and his inner brows lifted. "If I hadn’t dropped from the case-”

“Oh, shut up,” Gavin groaned, gesturing with a flap of his hand at Chris, “I don’t wanna hear it.”

The frown on Chris’s face lifted, and he rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. “Fine, fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My artist partner for the big bang, [@Sionfaileas](https://twitter.com/sionfaileas), has some wonderful art in the works for this! You'll definitely be seeing some in Chapter 5!!

The next day, Gavin trudged into the bullpen with bleary eyes. He dropped into his chair and watched Nick sit at a nearby desk, his shoulders back. His back stayed ramrod straight, and his unblinking gaze drilled into everything it landed on. It gave Gavin the creeps, especially when Connor seemed less like he had a stick in his ass. Maybe it had to do with their programming. Pulling a file off his desk, Gavin leaned back in his chair and set his feet on the desk. The case needed Tech to find more on Sanders before it could go anywhere. If they could. Gavin had to use the memory from the neighbors’ android just for a photo ID of Rich Sanders.

This case was going into territory the DPD wasn’t equipped to deal with. Gavin expected the FBI to come in any second and sweep the case out of his hands, but they were clear that they didn’t want it. Whoever was pulling the strings was pulling the FBI’s, too. But why all the fuss for this person? Gavin frowned and glanced at Nick. The android met his gaze the second it lifted and held it without blinking. Gavin’s frown deepened. “What the fuck are you looking at?”

One of Nick’s brows rose. “You looked at me first, Detective.”

Gavin mimicked him with a sneer. He huffed and dropped his feet to the floor, ignoring the cold eyes boring into him. The stare stayed on him as Gavin connected his external hard drive to his terminal. It remained fixed on him for five minutes while he worked, and Gavin’s shoulders tensed steadily higher the entire time. He gritted his teeth. Another five minutes. His hands clenched hard, leaving marks in his palm. He felt his jaw locking up. After fifteen minutes, a migraine bubbled up behind his eyes. Gavin shot out of his seat and slammed his shaking hands on his desk. A snarl ripped through his teeth.

“Stop staring at me!”

Nick narrowed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Detective; I must have left my optical units on you while performing other functions.”

Nose flaring and head pounding, Gavin hissed, “Keep your fucking eyes off me.”

Nick shrugged, and Gavin stomped around the desks, yanking Nick out of his seat. “Detective, you’re making a scene.”

Gavin’s eyes darted around them, and he winced with a spasm of his jaw. He shoved Nick back and stormed out of the bullpen. With a long sigh, Nick followed after him. His LED blinked, and the closing elevator doors Gavin ducked through slid open. A sour glare met Nick from inside, but Gavin didn't fight to keep Nick out. The slow, silent ride sparked with the fuming heat rolling off of Gavin. A quiet ding of the elevator chimed the arrival to their destination. The doors opened onto the top floor, and Gavin barged out of the elevator toward the roof access. Nick grabbed his arm, yanking Gavin back with how fast he moved.

“Do you often go out to the roof?”

Gavin ripped his hand back, growling through his locked teeth, “What’s it matter to you?”

“It’s dangerous for you to be out in such an open area, especially if you do it as a habit.”

Gavin’s jaw spasmed again, and his face pinched with the pain. “Fuck. You.” He spun and broke through the bathroom door nearby, and Nick followed, catching the door before it slammed into his face. With a deep breath, Nick pushed passed the door and found Gavin already in front of a mirror. Gavin glared at his reflection before he leveled the look onto Nick through the mirror. LED spinning a blinking yellow, Nick tilted his head. A sneer pulled at Gavin’s lips, but it fell into a wince. Gavin closed his eyes and took a harsh breath through his nose, still rubbing his jaw.

“Detective”–Gavin threw his hand up before he set it back to his jaw. Nick stayed quiet until Gavin’s jaw slowly worked from side to side. A sigh of relief blew through his parted lips as his jaw loosened. Opening and closing his mouth, Gavin dropped his hands to the counter, his shoulders sagging forward. His eyes blinked open and glared tiredly at Nick. Gavin stood straight and shoved passed him, knocking his shoulder into Nick's. It was going to be a long day.

A lead popped up the next afternoon, and Gavin took to it like a moth to a flame. The photo ID from the android’s memory matched with a photo from a traffic camera on Jefferson Street. It was taken on the day they went missing. Gavin had a vehicle, with a partial plate, and a direction of travel. More importantly, Sanders had an alibi. They were ten minutes from their home five minutes before Talia Sanders’ estimated time of death. There was no doubt in Gavin’s mind there was foul play involved. Sanders didn’t kill their wife. He poured over the license plate analysis and possible destinations for hours, forgoing breaks for food or rest. Nick watched him with a distant sense of concern. He hoped death by starvation didn’t affect his record.

Gavin slept at the precinct that night in short bursts at his desk. His eyes drooped and were bloodshot as they drifted around the bullpen, unfocused and hazy. They blinked at Nick, and a confused scowl replaced the blank exhaustion on Gavin’s face. Gavin glared at Nick for a full minute before he shook himself, slumping back in his chair. Nick stood from his seat and stepped quietly around his desk. He set his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, and Gavin jolted.

“Are you alright, Detective?” Nick asked.

Shrugging Nick’s hand off, Gavin stood with a wobble. “I’m fine,” he muttered, stalking unsteadily toward the breakroom.

Nick swallowed down the urge to roll his eyes and followed Gavin. “Of course, that’s why you were staring at me for one minute and five point three seconds.”

A scoff broke through Gavin’s frown as he stepped up to the coffee maker. He grabbed the filter basket and hovered it over the trash, squinting at the trashcan. With a grunt and a shake of his head, he stepped on the foot pedal to open it and dumped the old coffee grounds. “I thought you were Connor, dipshit. Forgot you were here.”

Brows rising, Nick set his hand over the filter basket as Gavin tried to set a filter into it. A slow glare stabbed into Nick’s hand. “You forgot I was here? How long have you been awake?”

Gavin dropped the filter and faced Nick with squared shoulders. “None of your business.”

“Your health, like it or not, is my business.”

“No,” Gavin hissed, shoving his finger into Nick’s chest, “my _life_ is your business.”

Nick breathed deep, nose flaring. “Those two go hand in hand, Reed.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed, and he dropped his hand. He tilted his head to the side and back slightly, a loose frown on his face. “I’ve never seen Connor do that before.”

A shot of panic flew through Nick’s chest. He carefully dropped the expression on his face in favor of a blank frown. “What are you referring to?”

One of Gavin’s brows shot up. “That nose thing you did.”

“You’ve been awake far too long. You really should go home and rest.”

“You fucking prick,” Gavin muttered, “If I could see straight, I’d wipe whatever shitty look you had off your face.”

“I’m sure,” Nick quipped, “Shall I escort you home?”

“Don’t ever say it like that to me again.”

Gavin barely rested throughout the day or night, but he resisted going back to the station until the next morning. He even ate a meal at some point, and Nick was grateful that he didn’t need to force feed him. Scanning Gavin alerted Nick to potential dehydration. Outside of suggestions, there was nothing Nick could do to convince Gavin to take care of himself. And he was growled at for his trouble every time. Gavin settled into his seat with a mug of coffee in one hand and a bottle of water in the other that Nick raised an eyebrow at. A glare was thrown at him for it, but a tick of curiosity bled into the expression. Nick dropped the look quickly and put his attention on surveillance. The sound of ceramic slamming against metal jolted him out of his connection, and he whipped his head around. Gavin stood straight, staring at his terminal with wide, blank eyes.

Nick shot up, alert. “What’s wrong?” He asked, scanning for a threat. Gavin stayed silent. His eyes darted around before locking onto something behind Nick. Turning, Nick found another uniformed officer talking with Miller. Gavin stalked into Nick’s vision towards the man, and Nick closed the distance between Gavin and himself in an instant.

Gavin snatched the front of the officer’s uniform and yanked him close. “What the fuck did you do to my evidence, Smith,” Gavin snarled.

“Gavin”—Miller grabbed his shoulder—“what is going on?”

Ignoring him, Gavin shook Smith. “Answer me, dammit!”

Smith clutched Gavin’s wrists and snapped back, “I didn’t do shit, Reed.”

“The log says different, asshole. You were the last one to access the file, and now it’s corrupted.” Gavin tore himself out of Miller’s grip and slammed Smith into a desk. “What. Did. You. Do?”

“Fuck you.” Smith gulped, eyes wide. Miller shared a glance with Nick. He stepped forward, but Nick put his hand out, stopping him.

“You tampered with it, didn’t you? Who told you to do it?”

Smith bucked against Gavin’s grip. “I didn’t do shit!”

Nick pressed his hands over Gavin’s and Smith’s chests, earning a furious look. “Reed, I have to intervene for safety's sake. Please release your colleague.”

Spitting a curse, Gavin shoved Smith away and stomped out of the bullpen. Nick followed him closely to a bathroom where he stayed alert to anyone outside the door. He watched Gavin slam his hands onto the counter and lean on them, head bowed. Gavin’s chest heaved, and his shoulders shook and bunched up to his ears. His fingers dug into the counter, turning his knuckles white.

“I have never had so many issues with a fucking case!” Gavin shouted, baring his teeth. “Fuck!” He threw his fist back, ready to let it fly, but he froze. He sucked in a ragged breath and dropped his hand back to the counter. His head lifted, and he scowled at himself in the mirror. Nick’s jaw clenched against words he sorely wanted to say, but he knew anything he said could compromise him. He stayed silent and squeezed his hands behind his back. It wasn’t a surprise that Gavin slept at his desk that night.

The next few sleepless days passed in a blur of database searches and trips to the tech department. Gavin dragged himself through the motions day in and day out. His sour mood dwindled into an intense focus. He didn’t even snap when Nick redirected him to a safer path with a hand on his back. Nick would worry if he cared about Gavin as more than a job. The one-tracked attention for the case took its toll on Gavin. Officer Chen intervened on the fourth day. She grabbed Gavin’s shoulders and forced him to face her.

“You’re killing yourself over a shitty case that will go cold without you. Go. Home.”

Gavin slumped. “The rental car I had went back to the shop yesterday. I don’t feel like getting a cab.”

Tina opened her mouth to argue, but Nick spoke up, “I have a vehicle that can be here within the hour. I agree with Officer Chen that you should go home.”

The wary look Tina regarded Nick with reminded him all too much of the looks Gavin often gave him. Too perceptive and too curious. “Your android’s got the right idea, Gav.”

Gavin glared at Nick. “Why the fuck do you have a vehicle?”

“For transportation,” Nick deadpanned. Tina snorted.

“You prick,” Gavin muttered, rubbing his face, “Fine, where is it?”

“A mutual acquaintance’s residence.”

Gavin squinted at him. His eyes blew wide and his mouth gaped. “That was yours?”

“It’s on the way.”

Nick threw his leg over the sleek, black motorcycle and held out the helmet to Gavin. “I only had one so you should wear it.”

“I’m not riding bitch.” Gavin glared at the helmet.

A synthetic sigh left Nick before he could stop it. He waved the helmet at Gavin. “It’ll only be until you acquire another vehicle.”

“Fine, but why can’t I drive?”

“I’m an advanced android with access to traffic light sequences throughout the state. I will be able to keep us moving almost constantly.” He smiled the same awkward smile he’d seen Connor give Gavin. “And you’re a human prone to accidents.”

Gavin’s frown turned unsettled. He yanked the helmet out of Nick’s hand and shoved it over his head. “Don’t fucking look at me like that.”

“Of course, Reed.”

The ride was longer than the usual route that Gavin took, but he was impressed with the android’s driving. They didn’t slow down once despite the traffic. The motorcycle weaved easily between cars and sped through yellow lights. Maybe Nick was an impressive piece of technology. That didn’t mean Gavin was going to tell him that. And with the helmet on, Nick couldn’t see his grin. The two of them stepped off the motorcycle once it was parked outside Gavin’s apartment building. Gavin put a carefully blank frown on his face as he pulled the helmet off and tossed it to Nick. A smirk played over Nick’s lips, nothing like the awkward smile.

“Your heart rate is higher than usual, Reed. Have fun?”

Gavin scoffed and turned his back to Nick, leading the way to the building. “Shut up, tin man.”

A manic laugh punched through the bullpen two days later, drawing tired glances. Gavin jumped out of his seat and slapped his hands over his face, muffling his excited cackling. Glancing at him, Nick raised his brows in a silent question. A sharp grin shined passed Gavin’s hands until he dropped his hands to his sides. The too wide grin showed too many teeth, straight and surprisingly white for someone who drowned himself in coffee. Nick’s eyes traced over the fine point of Gavin’s canines. They were prominent and sharp, more so than any other human he’d met. Gavin turned his grin onto Nick. The deep shadows under his eyes contrasted with the glee stretched over his face.

“I got info on Sanders,” he cheered, grabbing his jacket.

Nick stood. “Where are we going?”

“Lunch.” Gavin looked at his terminal as he pulled the sleeves of his jacket over his arms. “Dinner.”

He grabbed the helmet and bounced out of the bullpen and toward the elevators. Nick followed easily. They waited for the elevator in silence, the tapping of Gavin’s foot the only sound between them. Stepping into the elevator, Gavin slumped against the elevator wall and tilted his head at Nick, watching him stare straight ahead. A drop of anxiety flashed through Nick’s system at the sensation of observant eyes on him. He clasped his hands behind his back to keep from fidgeting with his sleeves. The tense air seeped into his artificial lungs like smoke. With a ding, the elevator doors slid open, and Nick nearly sighed in relief. He scanned the area and accessed the security cameras throughout the parking garage. An alert blinked at him as Gavin moved to step off the elevator. He grabbed Gavin’s arm. Gavin froze, a brow lifting at Nick’s hand.

“There’s a van parked beside the motorcycle. The license plate is blocked from view.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. He stuck his free arm out to catch the closing elevator doors. “So?”

“So, it could be dangerous.”

“That’s what you’re here for.” Gavin shrugged.

Nick frowned. “I’m here to keep you out of danger and protect you from any danger you may come across.”

Gavin shook Nick’s arm off and stepped out of the elevator. “Then protect me.”

Nick blocked Gavin’s path with a growl, “I’m trying to.”

Gavin froze, and his brows shot up. The wary, curious expression Nick dreaded took over Gavin’s face in the next breath. “Got your wires in a bunch, tin man?”

“That’s physically impossible,” Nick answered in a flat voice.

Tilting his head back, Gavin studied Nick’s face. “You know, I worked around Connor for almost two months before I borrowed you. I’ve seen him be almost human.” Nick stayed silent, and Gavin continued, “But you act just a bit more...like a person.”

Panic raced up Nick’s spine, but he kept his face neutral. “I’m more advanced than the RK800 model.”

“Sure,” Gavin said, eyes narrowing.

A ping in Nick’s vision alerted him to movement in the parking garage. “The van is leaving the spot. It’s safe to leave now.”

Gavin pursed his lips and pushed passed Nick. “I’m starving and you’re going to take me to get food that isn’t from a vending machine.”

Being a bodyguard was grueling and dangerous. It was even worse when the client actively worked against Nick’s efforts. He constantly pulled Gavin into safer areas, and his efforts were consistently met with resistance. Staying alive wasn’t Gavin’s top priority. It was just necessary to solve the case. Taking care of himself was also a necessary evil that Gavin didn’t do enough. Nick kept telling himself he didn’t care one way or another. Nothing mattered but Nick’s record. If Gavin lived, then his record stayed perfect. That was it. That didn’t stop the roiling frustration burning over his skin after forcing Gavin out of every open and unsafe situation. Situations like moving recklessly outside of his apartment building where snipers could pick him off. Once under the cover of a carpark next to the building, Nick whipped around.

“Reed,” Nick growled, “You’re being reckless!”

Gavin flicked him off and tossed the helmet at Nick. “That’s your problem.”

Catching the helmet, Nick crowded Gavin into the wall of the building. A spike of Gavin’s heart rate registered in Nick’s HUD. “You’re going to get yourself killed, and there won’t be anything I can do.”

Gavin sneered and shoved Nick’s shoulder. “I thought you were a perfect machine. Is this job too much for you?”

Teeth bared, Nick froze and set his face into a tight, blank expression. His LED spun fast, blinking between red and yellow over and over. He spoke in a forced, calm voice, “I was hired to be your bodyguard, not a miracle worker. Maybe if you felt worthwhile, you would actually want to stay alive.”

Gavin flinched. His sneer dropped into a scowl as he hissed through his teeth, “Fuck you, you plastic piece of shit!”

“You mean nothing to me but a statistic,” Nick said evenly, robotic, and looked down his nose at Gavin, “The only reason I care about your life is because I was hired to.”

Gavin’s scowl burned into a snarl, and he clutched Nick’s jacket in his fists. “You got a bite to ya, but you’re nothing but wire and code.”

Nick gritted his teeth, and Gavin watched the twitch of the synthetic muscle in Nick’s jaw. His eyes narrowed. Squeezing Gavin’s wrists, Nick dragged Gavin’s hands off his jacket, pulling a grunt from him. “You’re only distracting yourself, Reed.”

Gavin yanked his wrists out of Nick’s grip, rubbing the tender spots. He glared with a pursed frown. The air scorched with the tension in the air between them. Gavin scoffed and stomped into the apartment building. Allowing a single, long breath, Nick followed after him. He caught up to Gavin on the stairs, and they climbed up two flights in a heavy silence. Scanning the floor for heat signatures, Nick let Gavin barge through the stairwell door to the hallway. Gavin didn’t pause until he reached his door. He ignored Nick as he unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing and locking it behind them. Nick’s scans ran as fast as they could, ensuring the apartment was safe.

Nick sighed and took up his usual post in the corner, standing guard. He watched Gavin drop face first onto the couch in the middle of the room. It was moved out of view of the two windows along the wall. Everything else was moved to allow Gavin the safest route throughout the messy, sparsely decorated apartment. There were boxes, still unpacked from Gavin’s last move, stacked in front of the windows. There weren't any curtains on the old curtain rods. Nothing about the apartment was homey. Gavin lived for his job and likely nothing else. A pang of guilt burned through Nick’s wires. He wasn’t wrong about Gavin’s lack of self-worth and will.

This job was terrible, and Nick hated it. The longest job he worked was a week long. This was going onto two and a half weeks, and it showed no sign of ending soon. Working with Gavin made it feel longer. Most clients ignored him and acted indifferent because he was a machine. Gavin was volatile, unpredictable. Constantly stepping on him, Gavin tried to get a rise out of him. He was suspicious of Nick’s status as a machine. He had firsthand experience with deviants and the case Connor was assigned. Nick wasn’t convincing enough.

A drawn out groan jolted Nick out of his thoughts, and he looked over to the couch. Rubbing his face, Gavin sat up and peered over the back of the couch at Nick. They stared at each other for a few breaths before Gavin broke his gaze away. He stood and stepped around the coffee table toward the bathroom. His hand settled on the door handle. Gavin peered over his shoulder.

“It’s creepy that you stand in the corner. Sit down somewhere. If you want to,” he muttered, opening the door. He stepped through it and closed it behind him. The sound of the shower filled the otherwise silent apartment. A weight dropped from Nick’s chest. It was a blessed comfort to be alone. He relaxed and explored what he could. His steps paused in front of the stuffed bookcase along the wall across from the TV. It was one of the few pieces of furniture in the apartment. The titles on the shelf varied, but there was one genre that had the most books in it. Nick’s pumps felt like they froze. They were books on androids and AI, and some of them were college textbooks. Gavin studied androids. Extensively. _If you want to_, echoed in Nick’s mind.

Gavin likely knew Nick was a deviant.

The information Gavin dug up on Rich Sanders was a potential job. All he found was an old staff photo the database scans picked up. Gavin made sure to print out the photo in case of another corruption of the file. He kept it carefully folded in his pocket notebook. The only downside to the lead was that it was a Cyberlife position. Gavin was never going to get anything out of that company without a warrant. So he hoped sending a warrant requesting employee records from the company wouldn’t be turned down immediately. Now he just had to wait. He checked the time on his terminal and stretched his arms over his head. With a wide yawn, he stood and grabbed his jacket. Nick stood with him.

“Aren’t you going to wait?”

“If I wanted to sit around for a few hours _at least_, then sure,” Gavin answered while pulling on his jacket, “This’ll take a few days. Especially with what’s going on behind the scenes.”

Nick nodded, but his gaze locked onto something across the bullpen. Following Nick’s gaze, Gavin found Anderson and Connor standing at the former’s desk. He glanced back at Nick and watched his brows furrow. Nick jumped as Gavin stepped into his line of sight, but he managed to pull a blank expression. Gavin looked him up and down with narrowed eyes and lowered brows. The scrutiny tensed Nick’s shoulders up to his ears without him realizing.

“Deviants, huh?” Gavin crowded Nick’s space.

Nick leaned back, panic lancing through him. “I’m sorry?”

“That’s the case those two are on. You knew that, though.”

“Of course. The case is hardly under wraps.”

Gavin tilted his head with a pursed frown. “Uh-huh.”

“You were on your way?” Nick stepped back, averting his eyes.

“Yeah. I wanna get something to eat,” he muttered, grabbing the helmet off of Nick’s desk. “Can you drive me somewhere nearby?”

“Of course, Detective.” Nick followed after Gavin. A hollow pit formed in his chest where his regulator would be. There was no doubt Gavin knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was blocking Gavin in the system. A rookie could figure that out. He didn’t know how high up the string puller was or how widespread their power was. Seeing the warrant he sent, unsigned under an envelope, left a sour drop of panic in his stomach. The manila envelope sat on top of the warrant, sealed with a string around two paper buttons. Gavin grabbed it and unwound the seal with shaking hands. Inside it, Gavin found picture after picture of himself and Nick and another typed threat. He gritted his teeth and threw everything onto his desk, letting the photos spread over the black, metal surface. He gripped the edge of the desk and leaned against it with his head bowed.

“Detective?” Nick looked down at the photos with a frown.

Gavin stood straight, running his hands through his hair. A tight frown pulled at his lips. “Can you scan these for prints?”

“I can,” Nick answered. He picked up a photo of Gavin’s car before it was destroyed.

“Do it,” Gavin growled through his teeth, glaring at the photo in Nick’s hand. Nick scanned every photo and the letter for prints, but each one was bare, other than Gavin’s fingerprints. Even the envelope had nothing on it. His forehead creased with his lowered brows as his LED flashed yellow.

“There’s nothing on them, and the surveillance footage was tampered with.”

“Fuck,” Gavin hissed through his clenched teeth, “this is ridiculous.”

“We’re dealing with something I might not be able to protect you from,” Nick admitted, dropping the photo onto the others.

“No shit,” Gavin growled. His jaw spasmed, and Nick reached up without thinking. Nick’s fingertips pressed against Gavin’s stubbled, locking jaw.

“Take a breath, Reed,” Nick murmured.

Gavin’s eyes blew wide, and he wrapped his fingers around Nick’s wrist. Tensing, Nick’s own eyes widened and darted between Gavin’s eyes and their hands. A charged moment passed between them before Gavin took a long breath. He worked his jaw from side to side and pulled Nick’s hand off his jaw. Taking a step back, Gavin grabbed the helmet off the desk and walked out of the bullpen. Nick followed him after he shook himself of the thrumming electricity on his fingertips. The walk to the elevators and the ride to the correct floor were tense and silent. The air sparked, and Nick somehow felt breathless. Neither of them spoke until they stood next to the motorcycle.

“Where are we going?” Nick asked.

“I don’t know. Anywhere,” Gavin mumbled, pulling on the helmet.

Nick pursed his lips. He dug his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Gavin. Raising a brow at him, Nick tilted his head toward the motorcycle. “Do you need an invitation?”

Gavin shook his head and threw his leg over the seat. He stiffened when one of Nick’s long legs brushed against his. A ragged breath fell from his lips as Nick settled close behind him, laying his hands farther around Gavin’s waist than expected. He cleared his throat and hit the kickstand back with his foot, keeping the motorcycle balanced with his other leg. Turning the key in the ignition fired up the engine. The nervous zings shooting from where Nick’s hands sat on Gavin’s hips melted away with an excited cackle. Gavin fell into unforgotten muscle memory, pushing the motorcycle harder than he dared when he wasn’t so high-strung. It thrilled him to blow through Detroit without a real destination in mind. The tension bled from Gavin’s jaw and knuckles, but a numb dread bubbled up in its place.

Gavin turned off of the thinning traffic on Jefferson Avenue and threaded the motorcycle through a block of quiet suburbs. He drove slowly passed the close together houses and their little yards. Canals lined the roads, and Gavin drove over a short bridge before he turned down a long road marked Riverside Blvd. The road followed along the canal and crossed over it with a wide, curved bridge. A boat ramp was to the right, and they turned left across from it. And then Nick saw the lake at the end of the road. The lake, Lake St. Clair a sign read, stretched over the foggy horizon.

The motorcycle turned into the parking lot at the end of the road, and Gavin parked it facing the lake. He set his feet down to balance the motorcycle as he set the kickstand down and cut the engine. His eyes roamed the gray view until Nick leaned against him. He sucked in a sharp breath. He forgot Nick sat so close during the ride. Nick stepped off the motorcycle, his hand burning Gavin’s shoulder for a second too long. Gavin fisted the material of his jeans over his thighs. Taking a breath, he pulled the helmet off and climbed off the motorcycle. He gulped and drummed his fingers against the helmet before setting it on the seat of the motorcycle. Nick scoured their surroundings. The park itself, a field behind the parking lot, was empty. Any buildings were far off, but Nick was uneasy with the nearby tree line. He jerked at a touch to his arm. His head snapped to Gavin, who pulled his hand away to run through his messy hair. Gavin held out his other hand, dangling Nick’s keys between his fingers.

“Take your shit and come on,” Gavin mumbled, dropping the keys into Nick’s hand. They walked in another tense silence towards the long cement boardwalk. The only sound between them was the choppy waves of the lake slapping against the pillars of the boardwalk. Their steps took them to the old railing. Gavin’s shoulders were bunched up, and he stared down at the gray waves. He dropped his arms against the rail and slumped forward. Nick watched him while he attempted to stay alert.

“You’re just waiting for me to drop the case, aren’t you?”

Nick turned his back to the water and clasped his hands behind himself. His eyes landed on a decrepit, short lighthouse that was more a pillar than any kind of building. “I’m waiting for my job to be over. Nothing more and nothing less.”

Gavin shrugged and stared out at the lake. The boardwalk was quiet and empty on this kind of day. Even the usual fishers weren’t out at the rail, casting their lines. It was dreary and cold, but Gavin didn’t mind. He wasn’t there for sun or warm breezes; he wanted the sharp sting of the biting wind. He wanted to lose the point between the choppy horizon and the gray sky. It felt like a good place to lose a few minutes: a place falsely detached from the rest of the world. A harsh wind whipped around him, and he curled against himself. A heavy, stiff jacket dropped over his shoulders. Tensing up, Gavin looked up, forgetting Nick stood beside him. He relaxed under the steel gaze that was as cold as the horizon. There was a flat look on Nick’s face, but his LED spun yellow.

“Are you scanning me?”

“I am. I don’t want your internal temperature to be compromised by the weather.” Nick looked toward the lake. Gavin faced him, leaning his hip against the railing. The wind bit at them, but Nick stood close enough to break most of its flow. He seemed stoic and cold, unfeeling, but Gavin knew better. He knew it was an act.

“That part of your programming? Got some caregiver protocols in there?”

Nick shot him a glare. “Reed-”

“You try so hard to pretend. Trying to fool me? Don’t wanna get caught?”

Face calm, Nick leaned close to Gavin’s face. “You’re a child pushing for a reaction you won’t get.”

Gavin smirked and leaned off the railing to stand straight, leaving mere inches between their noses. “You caught me. What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Nothing,” Nick growled. His eyes broke from Gavin’s and drifted down. Gavin’s smirk widened, and Nick’s eyes locked onto his lips and sharp teeth.

“Nothing?” Gavin tilted his head back and leaned closer, bumping their chests. They were close enough that Nick could analyze his breath. “Completely indifferent, right?”

Nick’s lips curled into a sneer, and Gavin tracked his words with his eyes. “Yes. Your existence means nothing but a statistic to me.”

“Oh yeah?” Gavin muttered. His breath puffed against Nick’s lips, and Nick’s sneer dropped into a scowl. “You missed indifferent by a mile.”

Nick’s mouth opened, a biting remark on his tongue, but he slammed it shut. Gavin was too close to him. He was too angry, no, too frustrated. The boiling tension heaved with the rise and fall of their touching chests. A crackling heat blossomed through his wires from the point of contact. He leaned back from towering over Gavin and faced the parking lot. A huff fell from Gavin’s lips, but Nick didn’t turn. He didn’t trust himself not to compromise himself further.

“You received an email about the case,” Nick said.

Gavin sighed and rubbed his face. He peered over his shoulder at the fog rolling over the lake before he pushed away from the railing, pulling out his phone. “Fine. Can you drive?”

Gavin slipped off the back of the motorcycle and handed the helmet to Nick. “This is it?”

“Yes.”

Nick stood from the motorcycle, setting the helmet on to the seat behind him. They stood outside of a house owned by a Cyberlife technician. They worked with the victim’s partner, Rich Sanders. The neighborhood looked like it used to be nice before the economic drop. There was paint peeling off of walls and weeds growing through cracked sidewalks. This house was the same. The paint faded from what could have been a pale yellow, and it was now an ugly gray. The porch awning drooped. The walkway was cracked and crumbling. Gavin knew the billion dollar company paid their remaining human workers dirt, but it was a slap in the face to see it up close. Walking up the uneven path, Gavin and Nick scanned the area. Gavin felt eyes on his back the whole way.

“Stay alert, tin man. Something isn’t right.”

Nick hummed and doubled his processor load on maintaining his scans. Gavin knocked on the door, and a dog barked from inside. He heard a low voice trying to calm the dog in vain near the door. Cracking the door open, a middle aged woman peered out. She glared at them with a brow raised.

“Can I help you?” Her eyes widened on Nick. The glare falling away to shock.

Gavin held up his badge. “I’m Detective Reed. This is my partner Nick. Are you Marta Wright?”

She nodded, looking back to Gavin. She glanced at Nick. “What do you want?”

“I have some questions about a missing coworker of yours.”

“Oh.” She looked over her shoulder at her whining dog. “Do you have to come in? Can we do it out here?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Okay,” she mumbled shakily, “Out here.”

Marta opened the door wider, shooed her dog back, and stepped outside. She had red-brown hair cut in a short bob and wore jeans and an off-white sweater. Without the door between them, Gavin could see her frazzled nerves. He wasn't sure if it was because two men were at her door, or if there was something under her darting brown gaze. Gavin asked her about Rich Sanders and their partner. She gave a few vague answers. Her eyes strayed from Gavin’s notetaking to Nick, but they snapped away when Nick looked at her. The sound of her phone in her pocket went off, scaring her enough to jump. She set her hand over her chest with a sigh and excused herself inside. With a sigh of his own, Gavin closed his notebook, slipping it back into his pocket. He looked at Nick and found his LED flashing red. Marta cracked the door suddenly, foot down to hold back what looked like a pit bull’s curious snout. Her wide eyes were glassy and red rimmed.

“I’m done answering questions. You should leave.”

Gavin’s brows dropped, creasing his forehead. “Are you okay?”

“Please leave.”

Marta slammed the door. Gavin groaned and spun on his heel. He made it halfway down the walkway before he realized Nick wasn’t with him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Nick casting his eyes around the street. As he opened his mouth, Nick barreled passed him.

“We need to go.”

“What?”

“Now, Reed. It is in your best interest.”

Nick threw his leg over the motorcycle as he held out the helmet. Gavin took it with a frown, jamming it over his head. The engine fired up, and Nick peeled out the moment Gavin grabbed onto his sides. Gavin yelped, and his arms slid tightly around Nick’s waist. The ride was dizzying as Nick raced through traffic. He weaved around vehicles and leaned harshly around sharp corners. Gavin held on tight, moving with Nick as well as he could. He glanced over his shoulder, but there was only the blur of traffic whizzing by. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Gavin had no idea what. The breakneck ride slowed to a halt as they arrived at the parking garage connected to the precinct. Nick followed the cues to a seldom needed floor and parked the motorcycle in a spot under a surveillance camera. The motorcycle’s engine sputtered off, leaving them in a heavy silence. Gavin climbed off, reaching for the helmet.

“Leave it on,” Nick commanded as he stepped off the motorcycle.

Gavin’s hands dropped to his sides. A flash of hot panic ran through him, a shot of queasy adrenaline readying him for fight or flight. Nick gripped Gavin’s upper arm and dragged him through the parking garage. They slipped inside the already open elevator waiting for them. Crowding Gavin into the corner, Nick put himself between Gavin and the opening. Gavin clutched Nick’s arms and gulped at a panicked lump in his throat. Once the doors slowly slid shut, Nick leaned back, but he didn’t step away. He grabbed the helmet and slipped it off of Gavin’s head. Face flushed and pulse quick, Gavin glared over Nick’s shoulder, but his gaze slid onto Nick’s. Nick froze under the intense, hot eyes boring into his. Gavin was tightly wound and readied for a fight.

“What’s going on?” Gavin whispered.

“Your informant was compromised. You were being watched and tracked.”

The elevator chimed, and Gavin tensed further, pressing Nick back. It was their floor, the main floor of the precinct. Gavin hesitated and dug his fingers into Nick’s arms. Nick’s eyes dug into him. He dropped his hands and took a weak breath. He led the way out of the elevator, jaw tensed hard. Nick was close behind him.

“Detective?”

Gavin held up a hand and kept walking.

“Reed-”

“Stop,” Gavin hissed without turning.

Nick brushed passed him and blocked his path. “Gavin-”

“What?” Gavin growled through his teeth, turning on Nick. His hands shook from the thrumming energy racing under his skin. The two of them were inches apart again, and Nick’s eyes fell onto the spasms of Gavin’s jaw. He grabbed Gavin’s arm and pulled him into a maintenance room he unlocked wirelessly. Shoving Gavin farther inside, Nick shut and locked the door behind him. He faced Gavin, who stood furious and poised to attack.

“You need to calm down, Reed.”

Gavin forced his jaw open and stomped into Nick’s space. “I’m going to die a horrible, mysterious death, and you want me to calm down?”

“Yes,” Nick answered coolly.

“That’s so easy for you to say, huh, Mr. Machine?” Gavin sneered, “Oh, wait; you’re not just a fucking machine!”

Nick glared. “You’re trying to provoke a reaction.”

Gavin scoffed. “Yeah, and it’s working.”

“No, it’s not.”

Gavin barked a laugh and jabbed a finger into Nick’s chest. “Admit it, Nick! You’re a fucking deviant, aren’t you?”

“Stop,” Nick warned in a strained calm.

“What, tin man, you got a heart after all?”

“Reed,” Nick growled.

Gavin shoved Nick. “Got a few malfunctions?” Nick seized Gavin by the jacket and slammed him against a wall. Gavin grunted with a smirk. “Am I getting under your skin?”

“Shut. Up.”

“Make me, asshole,” Gavin goaded, eyes dropping to Nick’s lips.

Nick growled, shoving his knee between Gavin’s legs. He grinded against Gavin, lighting him up with a shudder. “I can’t stand you.”

“Yeah?” Gavin licked his lips and tilted his head back with a sharp grin. “Feeling’s mutual.”

“I told you to shut up.”

“And I told you to make me.”

Nick stared down his nose at Gavin. Holding his burning gaze, Nick slid his hand up Gavin’s chest and neck to wrap under his jaw. He squeezed at the hinges of his jaw and marveled at the feeling of the muscles and bones shifting. Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut as his lips parted. A harsh sigh tumbled passed his lips over Nick’s.

“What do you want from me, Reed?” Nick growled. Gavin moved his mouth to answer, but Nick squeezed his jaw. A grunt echoed through the quiet room. “No words, Reed, you told me to shut you up.”

A desperate quiver of Gavin’s throat bobbed against Nick’s hand. Gavin shifted, driving his hips into Nick’s thigh. Nick shivered and pressed his leg harder against Gavin. A long groan drifted over Nick. Waves of heat thrummed through his wires, and his pumps skipped their synced beats.

“For such a mouthy man, you shut up quite nicely,” Nick murmured, splaying his other hand over Gavin’s chest. The frantic beat of Gavin’s heart slammed against Nick’s palm. Gavin grabbed Nick’s splayed hand and dragged it to his belt. His hooded green eyes stayed on Nick’s the whole way. Nick let out a shaky breath and released Gavin’s jaw, trailing his fingers down Gavin’s chest to his belt. Gavin dropped his head back with a thump onto the wall and grinned. The sound of his belt clinked loudly, and Gavin bit his lip at the sound of it. Gavin slid his hands under Nick’s jacket and up his back, digging his nails in. Nick dropped his forehead to Gavin’s shoulder with a low hum and shoved his hand into Gavin’s pants. A smothered groan puffed over the hot skin of Nick’s neck.

Nick gasped at the wet heat against his fingers. He caressed the throbbing bundle of nerves hardened passed the coarse hair around it. Gavin shuddered with a gasp. He nipped at the side of Nick’s neck. Nick froze and moaned low in his throat, and the sound vibrated against Gavin’s lips. Reaching down, Gavin covered Nick’s hand with his own. He moved their hand over the core of his dripping heat and then over his short erection. Nick rubbed light circles over Gavin’s protruding nub, bringing a ragged moan to Gavin’s lips.

They rocked erratically together in the hot space between them. Gavin maneuvered Nick’s hands on him and melted under the meticulous pressure. He rutted into their hands and Nick's thigh desperately. The rough pressure sent thrills of electric heat through them. Gavin mouthed at Nick’s throat and squeezed the back of his neck with a bruising grip. Nick panted and clutched at the front of Gavin’s shirt. A wavering groan tore through Gavin’s throat as his body grew taut. A shudder wracked through Gavin’s body with a ragged breath. Nick slowed his hand and whined low in his throat as Gavin let go of him and leaned back. The shaking of his body subsided, and Gavin slumped back into the wall. Gavin grinned, lazy and wide, and grabbed Nick’s belt. Nick’s pumps stuttered with a rolling heat, and he shivered. A cold dread doused his chest at the sound of his belt clinking.

“Damn, tin man.”

Nick stepped back, pushing Gavin’s hands away from his open belt, and he averted his gaze. He cleared his throat. Gavin looked him up and down before he pushed himself off of the wall, leaving his pants undone. He stalked up to Nick, his eyes dark and intense as they moved to Nick’s blinking LED. It was a lightshow of slow yellow and flashing red.

“What’s the matter?”

Nick stared down at Gavin’s feet. “I don’t-I’m not-There’s nothing there.”

“Okay.” Gavin stepped into Nick’s space.

Nick met his eyes with an unsteady breath before he cast his gaze away. He gravitated toward the heat radiating off of Gavin. “This is unprofessional.”

Gavin shrugged, bumping their chests together. Nick shivered at the contact. He gritted his teeth, and his LED flashed red. The burning tension under his skin and in his pumps forced his air intake to quicken. Gavin murmured, “Let’s make it worse.”

“You’re insatiable,” Nick croaked, desire choking him.

A short smile on his face, Gavin grabbed Nick’s wrist and brought his slick fingers to his lips. Dragging his tongue between and along Nick’s fingers, Gavin hummed and pulled them into his mouth. Nick squeezed his eyes shut and collapsed into Gavin with a groan. Nick’s forehead fell onto Gavin’s shoulder again. Gavin pulled Nick’s fingers from his mouth. His breath puffed electrically over Nick’s fingertips as Gavin whispered, “Yeah, you too.”

“Please, Reed,” Nick begged, clutching a Gavin's hip.

Gavin hummed again, pressing his thumb into Nick’s palm. He soothed a thumb along Nick’s lips and spread them with a press to Nick’s plush lower lip. Nick gasped at the touch of calloused skin against his tongue. He yanked back from Gavin, and Gavin’s brows shot up, pinching in the middle.

“What’s wrong?” Gavin asked, his voice ragged. Nick heaved for breath and dropped to his knees. Gavin’s eyes blew wide. “What-”

“My mouth is sensitive. Please.”

Gavin moaned, rolling his eyes back at the thought. He grinned down at Nick and took hold of his chin. “You want that? Go ahead.”

Nick tugged Gavin’s pants and underwear down to his mid-thigh. His eyes fell on to the slick already dripping down Gavin’s thighs. He peered up at Gavin, licking his lips. Gavin let out a shaky breath, and let go of Nick’s chin with a nod. Nick shot forward and licked a wide stripe up Gavin’s thigh, catching the dripping mess clinging there. Gasps were pulled from both of them at the sensation. Nick followed the messy line to the throbbing source of it and buried his face into it. Gavin rocked his hips forward with a long, low moan. He spread his legs as well as he could, and Nick dove farther in. He clutched the backs of Gavin’s legs and grinded his mouth against the slick heat flowing over his tongue. A moan shot passed Nick’s lips and shook through Gavin. It was sloppy, but Nick made up for it with enthusiasm.

“That’s so good,” Gavin groaned, and Nick huffed shakily. He braced his hands on Nick’s shoulders. “Use a hand, too.”

Nick released one of Gavin’s legs and fit it into the space below his mouth. He rubbed at Gavin’s center, and Gavin’s breath hitched. Nick peered up through his lashes and teased two fingers into Gavin’s heat. Gavin gasped.

“Yeah, just like that.” Nick’s eyes fluttered shut. He pressed his fingers in and out of the pulsing heat and wrapped his mouth around Gavin’s erection. A rough cry punched from Gavin, and his hips twitched. “Fuck-ah-Come on. A little faster.”

Nick hummed against Gavin’ erection and did as he was told. Gavin threw his head back. His voice came out breathy. “Bend your fingers-” He choked on a moan. “Yeah. Like that!”

Hands roamed Nick’s shoulders and head, sending trills of heat up his spine. He eagerly lapped at Gavin, and a moan answered his efforts. He sucked hard at Gavin’s erection, and a hand clamped in his hair. Gavin yelped, tugging roughly at Nick’s hair. Nick froze completely.

“Don’t-Don’t use your teeth on my dick!”

Nick stayed frozen.

“Hey, you okay?”

“My hair, pull on it.”

Gavin tugged and gasped at the jolt of Nick’s fingers in him. He pulled harder, and Nick whined. “You like that, huh?”

Nick nodded, hiding his face in Gavin’s thigh

“Look at me.” Nick shook his head. Gavin clenched his fist in Nick’s hair, earning a high, breathy moan. “Let me see you.”

Nick hid for another breath before he shifted his face toward Gavin. His eyes were wide and glassy, and his lips and chin were soaked. He made a pretty picture. Gavin fisted both hands in Nick’s hair, bringing a shudder to Nick’s hands. “Are you able to-”

Nick nodded frantically. He tilted his head to the left, and the skin on his neck melted away. Gavin’s eyes widened as a panel hissed open on the right side of Nick’s neck. Wide, gray eyes bore into Gavin, pleading without another word. Gavin stared at the panel before sliding one of his hands to it. A hesitant stroke along the edge of the panel brought a sigh to Nick’s lips. Gavin grinned, his sharp canines flashing in the light. He tugged Nick’s head back with the hand in his hair and wrapped his fingers around a cable in Nick’s throat. Nick’s eyes snapped shut, and his jaw dropped. A high, echoing cry shot from Nick’s slackened lips. His body seized up before a violent shake went through it. He moaned low in his throat as he shivered.

“Was that, you know?” Gavin asked, eyes wide with awe.

Nick nodded. He dropped his forehead to Gavin’s thigh and breathed hard. The panel on his neck shut, and the hands in his hair slid away. With a deep breath, Nick stood and fixed his pants from when Gavin’s hands wandered earlier. Gavin fastened his belt while he grinned crookedly up at Nick and caught his breath. Eyes fluttering open, Nick took in the lazy smile with hooded eyes. He glanced at his hand, and the soft contentment fell into a flat frown. A snicker floated up from Gavin. He smirked, and Nick narrowed his eyes.

“Chill out, we’ll clean up in the bathroom,” Gavin said. Nick stepped back, straightening his jacket. Gavin bit down on a smug grin. “Uh, actually, you should wipe your face before we leave.”

Nick pursed his lips and sighed through his nose. He rubbed his chin and mouth with the back of his hand. Gavin stepped close again, reaching up. His thumb swiped over the corner of Nick’s mouth. A flushed heat danced over Nick’s skin. His lips parted on a stuttered breath. Gavin stared at his thumb, a thoughtful and serious frown on his face, and wiped it on the collar of Nick’s shirt. A wide grin took over his face, and Nick slapped his hand away with a disgusted scoff. Gavin’s snickers bubbled into a wheezy giggle. Nick’s chin jutted forward with a pursed, annoyed look, and his brows shot up. Gavin clapped his shoulder.

“Feelings look good on you, but you should tone it down.” Gavin winked, both eyes closing with it. “Don’t want anyone to think you’re a deviant.”

Nick huffed, face falling into a neutral mask. He waved his hand toward the door. “After you. The hall should be empty.”

Gavin rolled his shoulders and stepped out the door. He led the way to the bathroom with a loose swagger. Nick inwardly glowed with contentment knowing he was the cause. They didn’t speak in the bathroom as they cleaned themselves up, but Gavin hummed low under his breath. It was jarring how broken the tension between them became. The satisfied hum pulsing through Nick’s wires thrummed from the back of his neck, warming him pleasantly.

They slipped into the bullpen like none of the long day had happened. Gavin dropped into his chair, slouched back and legs spread wide. He picked up one of the photos from his desk and glared at it. It showed Nick and him at a food truck down the block. Yanking open a desk drawer, he tossed the photo inside and swiped the other photos in with it. The warrant and the threat lay in the middle of his desk. Gavin snatched both, but he crumpled the threat in one hand, dropping it in the drawer. He stood, closing the drawer with a tight frown, and marched off to send the warrant again.

At Gavin’s apartment that night, Nick strolled around the living room, a book on early AI in his hands. He glanced away from the book to Gavin on the couch. Gavin was calm and without a bite to his words. He lay on his back, writing out paperwork on another case. The TV played music at a low volume. “Classics,” the screen read, songs Gavin said were from his teens. He bobbed his foot and hummed along. Nick sat on the coffee table and set the book beside him.

“You’re very relaxed considering your life is in constant danger.”

Gavin paused his humming and shrugged. He mumbled around the pen cap in his mouth, “I’m too tired to give a shit.” He tapped the pen against his knuckles. “You’re not so bad when you’re not pretending to be a machine, by the way.”

“Are you saying your attitude was a reaction to mine?” Nick tilted his head with a short flick of his eyebrows.

Gavin snorted and dropped the pen cap from his mouth. “Nah, I’m just a shit attitude kinda guy. I won’t report you.” He looked up from his tapping pen. “Or whatever.”

A weight Nick didn’t realize he carried dropped from his shoulders. He sagged forward with a sigh. “Well, it’d be a bad idea to, anyway.”

“I’ve been told I have a death wish, but I’ll hold off this time.”

Nick huffed a laugh through his nose, and Gavin grinned like he accomplished something great. “Who knew getting you off would make you so pleasant?”

Gavin squawked and made a mock-offended face. “Who knew fucking you would make you so smug?”

Nick gave him a wide, closed lip smile, and Gavin’s eyes blew wide. He was fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have art by the wonderful [@sionfaileas](https://twitter.com/sionfaileas)!!!

A relative of Talia Sanders, a cousin, contacted the DPD a few days later. Gavin still hadn’t heard anything about the warrant he sent, and he didn’t know if he should be glad or not. He caught up with other cases until Sanders’ cousin called. Now he and Nick walked through downtown Detroit to the hotel they stayed in. Nick parked the motorcycle a block down the street, and Gavin complained about city parking while he pulled off the helmet. The walk was nothing but relaxing to Gavin. He glanced back and forth from his phone and building signs. For Nick, the walk was a nightmare. His eyes darted around, scanning every building, window, and person. The surveillance cameras dotted along the street played their feeds directly into Nick’s processors. Hacking them was laughably easy.

The cameras doubled as a distraction from Gavin’s mannerisms. He mumbled under his breath to Nick about people and buildings they passed. His hands flew around in wide, lively gestures, and he occasionally slapped lightly at Nick’s shoulder. Nick pretended his skin didn’t feel warm under the light touches. A quiet, dramatic gasp froze Nick’s scans. He cast his gaze around wildly, but Gavin only grinned and cooed at a passing dog. Nick faltered, his chest melting at the soft grin on Gavin’s face. That look turned him, and Nick thought his pumps malfunctioned. Nick allowed a small smile before he delved his processors back into surveillance. They had just a few more feet. They would be safe inside.

Nick jolted. Something glinted off a window in one of the camera feeds. It took Nick’s preconstruction 0.5 seconds to locate the source: the roof across from the hotel entrance. Nick felt his processors light up, burning with the speed they ran at. The world around him slowed as he caught sight of the flash of a bullet tearing through the air towards Gavin. He grabbed Gavin’s right arm, and Gavin frowned at him. Nick yanked him from the bullet’s trajectory. Time resumed its rushed pace as Nick’s processors slowed. Sound came back to him, and he heard Gavin scream. Gavin buckled in Nick’s grasp, but Nick kept him upright. He turned, facing the shooter, and held Gavin behind himself. Another shot slammed into Nick’s chest. The force of the shot pushed Nick and Gavin back into the wall.

Panting raggedly, Gavin pointed his gun over Nick’s right shoulder. “Where’s the fucker?”

Nick aimed Gavin’s shaking hand. He shook his head. “Don’t shoot. It’s not a safe shot.”

Gavin grunted, and his hand dropped. The gun clattered to the ground. “I’m gonna pass out,” he mumbled calmly.

Nick watched the shooter disappear and hissed, “Don’t you dare.”

“Fuck you.” Gavin’s head fell onto Nick’s shoulder.

Preconstructions played through Nick’s mind, calculating where the shooter could be going. “An ambulance is on its way”—Nick glanced over his shoulder and the preconstructions died before his eyes—“Shit!”

Nick spun to face Gavin and guided his sagging body to the ground, laying Gavin on his back. Ripping his own jacket off, Nick pressed it against the bleeding wound on Gavin’s upper left arm. Gavin cried out and grabbed Nick’s shoulder with a bruising grip. His eyes blew wide, and his mouth gaped. Nick cupped Gavin’s cheek with his free hand.

“You’re going to survive, Gavin,” Nick whispered, “You have an eighty percent chance.”

Gavin blinked passed the stream of tears. His eyes fell onto Nick’s blazing LED. “Liar.”

Nick’s inner brows tilted up, and his eyes widened with panic. “It’s above twenty percent.”

A breathy, pained laugh gurgled up from Gavin. He heard sirens, but he couldn’t tell if they were real or his pulse in his ears. Everything was muffled and too loud at the same time. His vision blurred and filled with blinding spots. He mumbled weakly, “Sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“Gonna nap.”

Gavin’s eyelids drooped and felt heavy. He vaguely heard Nick’s panicked voice. Maybe other voices. He was jostled around, and he probably cried some more. He wasn’t sure what happened around him, or for how long he was dropping in and out of consciousness. When he groggily came to, he was stiff and exhausted. His eyes blurred on a figure leaning over him. He grinned.

“Hi,” Gavin croaked. He reached out, laying his hand over their face. “Hello, Doctor. I’m not dead?”

The fog in his eyes slowly blinked away, and he saw gray eyes boring into him. They caught Gavin’s hand before it dropped onto his own face. “You’re not dead,” they answered in a deep, raspy voice that made Gavin’s grin widen.

“Sweet. Your voice is pretty.” Gavin squinted. “You’re a pretty doctor.”

“I’m not a doctor, Gavin.”

“Dr. Gavin? Nice ta meet ya.”

They rolled their pretty eyes and laid his hand down. Gavin flailed at them until they took it up again. He grinned and mumbled meaninglessly as he fell asleep.

The next time Gavin woke up, it was from a nightmare. It was a flurry of panic and pain that jolted Gavin with a flailing gasp. A firm hand on his shoulder and a soothing murmur woke and calmed him. Gavin’s eyes snapped open and settled onto Nick. Relief flooded through him, radiating from the hand gently squeezing him. He closed his eyes and took a long breath, opening his eyes on a drawn out sigh.

“Hey,” Gavin rasped, “I lived.”

“You did.” Nick raised a brow with a small smile. “Good job.”

Gavin groaned, rubbing his face with his right hand. He glared at the IV in the back of his hand. “Do I still have two arms?”

“Yes, but one is in bad shape.”

“Getting shot will do that to ya, huh?”

Nick hummed and looked away. He pulled his hand back and clasped it behind himself with a frown. Gavin watched his posture turn mechanic. Like when they first met.

“You took a bullet for me,” Gavin muttered.

Nick kept his eyes averted. “It’s my job to keep you alive.”

“If you die,” Gavin said with a sigh, looking at the wall, “then I’m kinda fucked.”

“Is that your way of telling me to be careful?” Nick smiled, bringing his eyes back to Gavin.

Gavin snorted and met Nick’s gaze. “How’d you get in here?”

Nick smirked, puffing out his chest. “Don’t you recognize your husband?”

“You sly bitch. That take you five seconds?”

“Three,” Nick said, smirk widening to a smug grin.

“So, Mr. Reed, how long ‘til I die in here?”

Nick’s shoulders dropped, and his mouth fell into a tight frown. “I estimate an eighty-two percent chance that an attempt will be made tonight.”

“Great.”

“I’ll keep you safe, Gavin.”

“I know, Nick, I trust you.”

A flare of warmth flew through Nick’s wires. The soft, unguarded look Gavin gave him set his inner workings tumbling into a twisted mess. Nick cleared his throat and smiled passed the giddy, nervous bubble expanding in his chest.

The next three days passed in an exhausting blur of bad food, painkillers, bandage changes, and sleeping that Gavin wanted to forget as soon as possible. When Gavin was able to sit up without wanting to throw up, Nick brought up his plan. He told Gavin about an arrangement for some of Gavin’s belongings to be dropped off. The package Nick picked up for them held more than enough medical supplies to last them during Gavin’s recovery. Nick proudly mentioned downloading the necessary medical knowledge they needed for Gavin’s injury.

“Cool. Uh, there’s something I need in that drop off.”

“I’ve dealt with any medications you need. You’ll have enough for the time we’ll be away.”

Gavin slumped back with a sigh. He stared at the ceiling. “Needles, too?”

“Yes.”

“When can we leave? I’m fucking tired of the food here.”

“I requested release forms this morning. We’ll be out of here in a few minutes.”

Gavin groaned and ran his hand through his curling hair. “What're you going to do with me?”

“I’d rather not say here.”

Gavin grunted as he sat up, and Nick hovered his hands at his shoulders. They stayed like that until the dizzy pain settled, and Gavin waved him off. He didn’t want to take another painkiller, but the pain was enough to make him pant from exertion. Nick frowned, his inner brows scrunching up. The guilt ate at him in the silent moment between them. He looked away and stooped to grab the duffle bag. Gavin took it from him, setting it on the bed, and he stood on wobbly legs. His skin paled, and he shivered. He fumbled with the clasps on his hospital gown before looking up pleadingly at Nick, his green eyes wide and red rimmed.

“I can’t do this.”

Nick stepped closer. “Would you like my help? Or do you want me to get a nurse?”

“I’m fine if you are.”

“I’ll be gentle.”

Gavin gave Nick a tired smile. “That’s definitely not what you said the last time you got under my clothes.”

A pinched frown took up Nick’s lips until a quiet laugh broke through it. Nick’s face lit up with the chuckle shaking through him. The tired smile on Gavin’s face widened to a dopey grin. The uncertain tension between them melted, and they shared the warm moment. Nick unclasped the gown from Gavin’s arm and reached around him to untie the back of it. Gavin kept his eyes over Nick’s shoulder, and a new tension drove his shoulders up. He hissed and dropped his left shoulder.

“They had to cut your binder off,” Nick muttered, pulling the gown away, “and wearing one while healing isn’t recommended.”

Gavin shrugged, grunting in pain from the action. “Figured as much.”

Nick stepped to the side, tossing the gown onto the bed, and dug through the bag. He pulled out an old, soft sports bra. “This should be fine.”

“Tin man with a heart.” Gavin met Nick’s eyes with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, Nick threaded Gavin’s bandaged arm from its sling and carefully through the straps of the sports bra. Gavin finished pulling it over his head and other arm. The oversized, black T-shirt was pulled on the same way, and the pants were easy to pull on with Nick’s help. Nick set Gavin’s injured arm back into the sling and pulled a dull gray hoodie over Gavin’s head. Gavin’s left arm and the sling stayed inside the hoodie, but Gavin pushed his good arm through the sleeve. A sigh blew through Gavin’s parted lips. He was even paler now, and the shadows under his eyes looked like bruises. He tossed a wavering thumbs-up at Nick anyway.

The two of them left the hospital room. Gavin shuffled through the halls, and Nick hovered next to him with the helmet and bag in his arms. They stopped by reception to sign Nick off the visitor’s list. Gavin slumped against his back, mumbling under his breath about “bullshit procedures.” A smile broke through the tight frown drawn over Nick’s lips. With a wave to the reception android, Nick handed Gavin the helmet and picked up the bag in his right hand. He set his left hand against Gavin’s lower back, directing him through the lobby and outside.

Nick leaned down and whispered into Gavin’s ear. “There’s someone that’s going to try to follow us.” Gavin tensed under Nick’s hand. “Don’t look around. Just get onto the bike and hold on as tight as you can.”

Gavin nodded, a deep frown on his face. The motorcycle was just a few feet away, and Nick gently slung the duffle bag over Gavin’s shoulder so the strap went across his chest. He threw his leg over the motorcycle, and Gavin pulled on the helmet. The engine was on and ready to speed off by the time Gavin climbed onto the motorcycle behind Nick. Gavin checked the duffle bag and wrapped his arm fully around Nick’s waist. Nick took a long, deep breath, and the motorcycle roared out of the parking lot. They made it to a main road, and Nick flicked off the headlight on the motorcycle. Gavin’s hand squeezed hard.

“What the fuck?!” He screeched over the wind.

Nick calmly shouted over his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I can see fine without the light.”

Hand clutching at Nick’s chest, Gavin watched the lights blare passed them. Nick pushed the motorcycle faster than Gavin dared during the day. The sound of the engine thundered through the streets as they whipped around cars. Gavin couldn’t see what was around them, and he knew no one could see them. It would be exciting if Gavin wasn’t down an arm and close to passing out. The left sleeve of his hoodie flapped freely behind him, and Gavin wished the useless fluttering arm anchored him to the maniac driver. He tucked his head against Nick’s back, and the helmet thumped between Nick’s shoulders.

“Have we lost them, yet?” Gavin shouted shakily over the wind.

“Just a few more turns, Reed,” Nick called over his shoulder, “I haven’t seen them for four minutes.”

Gavin groaned. “I’m dying.”

“We’re almost there. Just hold on a little longer.”

Tears pricked at Gavin’s eyes, and he dug his hand into Nick’s chest. A hand settled over his, squeezing it. Gavin closed his eyes and breathed through the pain surging through him. A tired smile stretched over the grimace that had taken up his face. A few blurry minutes later, Gavin felt the motorcycle slow down. Nick pulled his hand away from Gavin’s occasionally to work the clutch. The headlight flicked on as the motorcycle turned into a quiet neighborhood. There were rows of neat houses on either side of the streets that Gavin couldn’t make out well. Streetlights streaked through his vision, and yards floated by in a slow blur. A few turns through the neighborhood brought them to a cul de sac where Nick slowed the motorcycle down. He stopped in front of a plain, well-kept house that looked yellow in the line of streetlights along the road. Nick cut the engine and climbed off the motorcycle, reaching to steady Gavin. A groan whined from under the helmet, and Nick slid it off of Gavin’s head. The bruise-like shadows under his eyes looked sickly under the street lights, and his glassy eyes stared far off.

“I think I’m gonna die,” Gavin muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Nick’s eyes widened, and his voice pitched higher.

“Hurts.”

Nick nodded with his brows scrunched inward. He pulled Gavin’s leg over the motorcycle and lifted him in a bridal carry. “When was the last time you took something for the pain?”

Gavin grunted and clutched Nick’s shirt as he was carried toward the front door. “This morning.”

“Shit. Reed-”

“Fuck off,” he mumbled. He wrapped his good arm around Nick’s shoulder so Nick could open the front door. He was set down onto a couch where he lost some time. A hand lay over the side of his face, waking him. Scanning gray eyes looked him over. The clear silver cut through the fog over Gavin’s mind. Nick pulled away and held up a glass of water and two pills. Gavin blinked tiredly at them.

“You should take these as directed.”

Gavin groaned in dismay, but he took the glass. “Fine.”

“You have a hole in your arm.” Nick dropped a pill into Gavin’s hand.

“Psh.” Gavin popped the pill into his mouth and sipped the water with a wince. “Isn’t it technically two holes?”

Nick stood straight, giving Gavin a flat look. “No, it’s one hole, two wounds, and a fracture.”

Gavin grinned behind the glass before taking a gulp. The flat look on Nick’s face melted into an exasperated smile. He moved around the house, checking the doors and windows again, and connected to the security system for the house. Gavin sat back on the couch, sipping from the water glass, and his eyes tracked Nick’s bustling. A wide yawn cracked his jaw.

“Who does this place belong to?”

“Me,” Nick answered from the kitchen. He stepped back into the living room with an open pudding cup and a spoon.

Gavin eyed him with narrowed eyes as Nick held it out to him. “You’re an android.”

Nick raised a brow and spoke tonelessly, “What? I’m and android? That’s news to me.”

“Oh, shut up, smart ass.” Gavin traded the empty glass for the pudding cup. He set it in his left hand and grabbed the spoon in his right. “You know what I mean.”

“To this neighborhood, I’m a human.” Nick sat on the other side of the couch, setting the glass on the coffee table.

Gratefully shoveling pudding into his mouth, Gavin pointed at Nick with the spoon and swallowed. “How’re you pulling that off?”

Nick tapped his bare temple. “Without the LED, I look like I'm just another human.”

“You’re a unique model.”

“Other than the RK800 series,” Nick said with a shrug.

Gavin paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth. “Why pudding cups, though?”

“I babysit and tutor kids in the neighborhood when I’m not on a job.”

Gavin blinked at the spoon about to spill onto his hoodie. Warm surprise shot through his chest, and he covered the growing smile by stuffing pudding into his mouth. He swallowed and scoffed. “You’re a babysitter?”

Nick gave him a pointed look. “I sure am.”

A bark of laughter bubbled up from Gavin. “You asshole!”

A smile flitted over Nick’s face. He stood and took the empty pudding cup and spoon from Gavin. Walking into the kitchen, he tossed the pudding cup in the trash and the spoon in the sink. A yelp from Gavin had him in the living room again in a second. Nick choked on a bright laugh. An orange tabby cat stood in Gavin’s lap and pawed at his face. Gavin grinned and scratched under its chin with a coo.

“Who the fuck are you, cutie?” He looked up a Nick. “You have a cat?”

“She’s an android." Nick stepped up to the two of them and picked up the cat. "Provides an extra set of eyes and ears. And companionship.”

“She’s so cute." Gavin stood shakily, his grin turning wide and silly. He ran his thumb along her cheek. "What’s her name?”

“Spot. You should go to sleep.”

Gavin frowned at Spot. “Is the couch okay?”

“No, I have a bed.” Nick set Spot down, and she rubbed figure eights around his legs.

“Where are you gonna sleep?” Gavin asked, letting himself be led toward Nick’s bedroom.

“I don’t need to sleep, Reed.”

“Right.”

It was easier for Gavin to change into more comfortable clothes with the loopy, painless fog rolling over his mind. Nick helped him through every slow, unsteady movement and laid Gavin in the middle of the bed, covering him with the comforter. A slow, warm hum thrummed under Nick’s skin. Gavin smiled up at him with squinting eyes and too many teeth, and it sent Nick’s regulators into overdrive. Nick smiled as well as he could with the lump in his throat. A heavy breath puffed from Gavin’s lips, and he closed his eyes. Nick sighed in relief and rounded the bed. He looked back before he turned off the light, and he smiled at Spot taking up half of Gavin’s pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My artist partner for the Reed900bb, [@sionfaileas](https://twitter.com/sionfaileas) , did the lovely art below in this chapter!

“I want a fucking shower,” Gavin groaned from his sprawl on the couch.

Nick sighed and stood from his seat at the kitchen table. “Reed, please, I’ve told you _three_ times that you have to wait _one_ more day.”

Gavin pouted from where his head dangled over the arm of the couch. “C’mon, I’m so gross.”

“I know.”

“I can give myself a sponge bath.”

“You can barely sit up on your own. Especially when you refuse to take your medication.”

Gavin’s pout withered to a scowl, and he glared at the ceiling. “They make me sick.”

Nick’s brows furrowed, but he didn’t press. He changed the subject instead, “I could help you.”

“With what?” Gavin tilted his head back and looked at Nick.

“A bath.”

Gavin cleared his throat and pushed himself up with a grunt. He swayed and sucked in a breath through his nose. “Nick, dude, you really don’t have to do that. You’re already babysitting me.”

“I know.” Nick shrugged and stepped in front of Gavin, holding out his hand. “I don’t want to hear you whine about it anymore.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Gavin mumbled. He took Nick’s hand and was hefted onto his feet. “Fine, but only because I think it’s funny that a big, bad robot is playing caretaker.”

Rolling his eyes, Nick led Gavin to the bathroom. Gavin hissed as his bare feet stepped onto the white-gray tiles, and he mumbled under his breath about sabotage. A beaming smile stretched over Nick’s face. He paused in the middle of the bathroom to steady Gavin before stepping up to the bathtub and sliding open the white shower curtain. “If you can keep your arm out of the water, I’ll fill the tub.”

Gavin sighed dreamily and bumped into Nick’s shoulder. “Holy shit, yes please. That’s so much better.”

Nick gaped down at Gavin and swallowed down smoldering warmth. A tired, pleased grin stretched Gavin’s face, and his bright eyes gazed up at Nick through his thick eyelashes. Nick faced the faucet and ignored the hand that warmed his shoulder. “Take off what you can and I’ll help you with the rest.”

“Sure.” Gavin scuffled back, letting his hand linger on Nick’s shoulder before he dropped it.

Nick’s shoulders dropped a tension he didn’t realize he had. He cycled through his diagnostics while the tub filled up halfway. Hearing a grunt, Nick turned and found Gavin tangled up in his shirt without pants on. A snicker from his own lips caught Nick off guard. Shutting off the faucet, Nick stood straight and moved to help.

“Hold on, let me.”

Nick pulled the hem of Gavin’s shirt down enough to free his face and his good arm. A tight grimace pulled at Gavin’s face, and a corner of Nick's mouth quirked up as his eyebrows scrunched together. The sour look on Gavin's face smoothed into a pursed line, and Nick’s eyes traced it. His hand reached up to run his fingertips over Gavin’s scruffy jaw. Gavin’s eyes widened and his mouth parted in soft surprise. The light drag of Nick’s fingertips spread a fire under Gavin’s skin.

“Your beard is getting longer than I’m used to seeing.”

“Oh, yeah, hair does that,” Gavin muttered roughly.

Meeting Gavin’s eyes, Nick pressed harder, scratching his nails against Gavin’s scruff. Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut, and a breath fell from his lips. Nick stared freely. He greedily took in Gavin’s slack contentment as he dug his fingertips into Gavin’s jaw. Lifting his other hand, Nick cupped the side of Gavin neck and thumbed the line of stubble under his chin. Gavin’s throat bobbed and he sagged forward, brushing their chests together. A flash of desire drove through Nick. He desperately wanted to kiss the lips just inches from his own. They hadn’t kissed before Gavin’s injury.

He leaned back and dropped his hands. “The water will get cold.”

Gavin opened his eyes and grinned. “Can’t wait to get your hands on me, huh?”

“I already had my hands on you.” Nick carefully slipped Gavin’s shirt off of him. “Can’t wait for you to be clean.”

With a chuckle, Gavin helped Nick pull the sports bra off. They looked down at Gavin’s boxer briefs, and Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. “Can I just leave those on?”

Nick hummed in agreement. He helped Gavin step over the tub wall and lower himself. A long groan blew through Gavin’s lips as he sank into the water. Nick patted Gavin’s shoulder. He left the bathroom to grab what he needed to protect Gavin’s bandages. Arms full, Nick stepped into the bathroom and froze. Gavin lounged in the tub with his head back, looking relaxed for the first time in days. The deep lines over his brows smoothed out, and the shadows under his eyes seemed lighter. Nick couldn’t keep his eyes from tracing down the curve of Gavin’s neck and his broad shoulders.

“My eyes are up here, tin man.”

Nick jumped. His eyes snapped up, landing on Gavin’s own hooded eyes. A smirk played over his lips. “Sorry. Here.”

Gavin sat up, letting Nick wrap his bandages with plastic wrap and medical tape. “I get it. I’m hot stuff. Not even a man of plastic can resist.”

“You smell like you haven’t showered in days.”

Gavin scoffed. “I _haven’t_.”

Nick smiled and grabbed a cup he brought from the kitchen. He poured water over Gavin’s head. “I’d say it’s easy to resist that.”

“How would you know?”

“I have the ability to smell.”

Gavin tensed. A muted red crawled down his neck. “That’s really embarrassing.”

Nick poured shampoo into his hand and lathered it into Gavin’s hair. The tension in Gavin’s shoulders slowly bled away. “You’re injured, Reed. I’m not disgusted by you being unable to bathe yourself.”

Gavin hummed, tilting his head into Nick’s touch.

“I'm actually surprised by how much you groomed yourself despite living at a police station.”

“I didn’t live there,” Gavin muttered.

“You acted like you did.”

“Fair,” Gavin admitted.

“Unlike a lot of humans I’ve met, you seem to care about personal hygiene.”

“Duh, why’d ya think different?”

“You were just another greasy human when we met.”

Throwing a glare over his shoulder, Gavin scoffed. “Rude. My car just blew up, and I had to use Elijah’s shitty rich person soap.”

“The soap in that guest suite is ninety-nine cents.”

Gavin gasped, “That fucker!”

Nick snickered. “Elijah’s hair would fall out if Chloe weren’t there to take care of him. They are desperate to use up that soap. He bought it.”

Gavin garbled through the water Nick poured over his head and spluttered. Nick met his scowl with an innocent smile. The scowl melted into that intense, curious look that spelled disaster for Nick. “How’d you start working for that guy anyway?”

Nick froze with his hand poised to pour water over Gavin’s head. “It’s not important.”

Facing forward, Gavin closed his eyes while water poured over his head. Something hung in the air between them, dampening the warm glow that fell over them. Gavin flinched at the graze of something warm and soft over his chest. He looked down and saw a sudsy washcloth pressed against his skin. The quiet lull of the warm bathroom lingered over them. The unease slipped away with the brush of Nick’s fingers over Gavin’s skin and the scent of lavender. Gavin let the gentle press of hands and cloth soothe the starving itch under his skin. He felt cared for. More than he had ever felt. He would pretend to hate it if he had the energy to.

art by [their username](https://twitter.com/sionfaileas)

“Reed,” Nick whispered close to his ear, “Gavin.”

“Hm?” Gavin’s eyes flickered open and peered up at Nick.

Nick tilted his head with a smile. “You fell asleep.”

“Shit, sorry.” Gavin took a deep breath and rubbed his face.

“It’s okay. Let me get you out of there.”

“Ugh, fine. I guess I’ll be a whole human and not a fish.”

Nick chuckled. “Come on.”

It took a few minutes just for Gavin to get out of the tub, even with Nick helping. They stumbled about, and Gavin gripped at Nick. Getting dressed exhausted Gavin, and the pain in his arm flared like he’d been shot again. His teeth clenched painfully, and he panted harshly through his nose. Shivers crawled over his body, despite the sweater Nick put on him. Nick managed to lay Gavin back against the pillows without jostling his arm too much. It was remarkable even for an android. He sighed in relief and left to grab some things from the kitchen.

Nick held up Gavin’s prescription when he was back at the side of the bed. “These will help.”

Gavin shook his head. “Just give me some ibuprofen. I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t.” Nick narrowed his eyes. “You’re in immense pain.”

“I don’t want those,” Gavin growled through his teeth. “They make me sick.”

“You’ve said so, but it’s not true.”

“Who the fuck gives a shit if I’m lying? I’m not taking them!” Gavin snapped. He snarled at the wide-eyed look Nick gave him, “Just leave me alone and stop pretending you fucking care!”

Jaw clenching, Nick narrowed his eyes again. He took a deep breath through his nose before he released it slowly, loosening his jaw. He spoke low and rough, “Do you really think I’d put so much effort into your wellbeing if I didn’t care at least a little?”

“I don’t know." Gavin’s glare fell away, and he averted his gaze. He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut as a twinge of pain shook through him. A shaky whisper broke through his pained scowl, “I’m just a statistic. So I don’t know.”

A stinging jolt broke the rhythm of Nick’s pumps. He blinked his eyes passed the burn he felt building up in them. Turning on his heel, Nick left the room, taking the prescription with him. He came back to the room with a bottle of ibuprofen, setting it next to the glass of water on the nightstand. He looked up with a steadying breath and found Gavin lying back with his right hand over his eyes. A long sigh passed Nick’s lips, and he sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and lightly wrapped his fingers around Gavin’s wrist. He didn’t push or pull. Gavin worked his jaw from side to side, loosening it.

“I won’t tell you to take that prescription anymore,” Nick whispered.

Gavin let out a harsh breath and slid his hand down his face, settling it on his chest. He kept his eyes shut, and Nick kept his light grip on his wrist. He mumbled roughly, “Okay.”

“I do care, Gavin. You aren’t just a statistic to me. Not anymore.”

Gavin opened his eyes. They were red-rimmed and glassy. “You mean you don’t give five-star babysitting to all your clients?”

“No,” Nick murmured with a smile, “I never liked any of my clients before.”

“Aw, you like me?” Gavin gave Nick a shaky quirk of his lips.

Smile faltering, Nick felt hot dread flush through him. He liked Gavin. He liked him far too much. Nick swallowed down the panic and smiled passed his fraying nerves. “I take it back.”

The wavering curve of Gavin’s lips stretched into a full, bright smile. He winced, and the smile dropped. “I’m sorry I said that.”

“It’s forgiven.” Nick squeezed Gavin’s wrist and let it go. He picked up the bottle and dumped four capsules into his hand, dropping them into Gavin’s hand. Gavin tossed them into his mouth and sipped the water Nick handed him. He handed it back, and Nick stood. “I’ll leave you alone.”

“Wait,” Gavin mumbled, “Can you stay? I won’t be able to sleep for a while.”

“Okay.” The hot dread flushed through Nick again, but he set the glass of water onto the nightstand. He crawled onto the bed on Gavin’s good side, and he settled on his back. They both stared at the ceiling.

Gavin cleared his throat and rolled onto his side to face Nick, hissing in pain from jostling his arm. Once settled, he sighed in relief. “Oh, wow, that’s a lot better.”

Nick stared at the bandage and splint on Gavin's arm, and his face pinched with guilt. Shaking his head, he met Gavin’s eyes with a flat, neutral look. “What do you want to talk about?”

Gavin hummed in thought, nuzzling into the pillow. A shock of that dread flooded Nick’s regulators. “Tell me about your neighbors.”

Nick nodded. He told Gavin about each neighbor along the street, starting with Cindy and Sam next door to the right. Gavin nodded into the pillow occasionally, but he stopped responding after twenty minutes of Nick spouting on about the cats in the neighborhood. Nick waited until Gavin’s vitals settled into a deep sleep before sliding out of the bed. He didn’t go into stasis next to Gavin; he didn’t go into stasis at all. He desperately wanted to. The slow awareness of the mornings was missed sorely. Waking to the sun shining through the window wasn’t something Nick thought he’d taken for granted. Waking next to someone wasn’t something he thought he’d ever want. He frowned at Gavin sleeping as soundly as he could with the pain he felt. A rush of something like that dread seeped inside Nick’s circuits. Stasis had to wait until Gavin was less likely to die. Nick ignored the tick of system errors he racked up from being out of stasis for so long.

If he wasn’t a deviant, then he wouldn’t need stasis so badly.

With a drawn out sigh, Nick left the bedroom and settled onto the couch. He traced the garish floral pattern on the cushions while he optimized his processors. Spot chirped from the arm of the plaid armchair along the adjacent wall and clambered across the furniture towards Nick. He gave her a smile as she climbed onto his shoulders and scratched under her chin. He booted up his internal memory database, and Spot curled up for the night behind his head, purrs rumbling through him. The footage from when Gavin was shot played through Nick’s HUD. Every camera he accessed that day caught next to nothing, and the ones that did were tampered with. His memory files weren’t clear enough to see the assailant, but Nick knew it had to be an android. If it was as advanced as Nick thought, then he wouldn’t be able to protect Gavin if the two of them were found.

Spot pounced about, chasing a goldfish toy on a string that Gavin held. Bright giggles bubbled up through his grin, and Nick pried his eyes away after staring again. He was pleased with Gavin’s recovery, and he was pleased with Gavin’s lifted spirits. They changed the bandage earlier that morning. The stitches were intact, and the wound was healing nicely. There was no more inflammation or redness. A delighted sense of pride filled Nick’s chest, and he smiled wide and proud. He was in no way a medical android, but he exceeded his own hopeful expectations. A bark of laughter shook Nick from his thoughts. He turned to see Gavin snickering behind his hand, watching Spot slide across the floor after nothing.

“Your cat is so precious!” Gavin called, laugh bright and easy. “She falls for the throwing nothing trick.”

Nick stood and pushed the chair back into the table. Work could wait. “She’s usually smarter than that.”

Gavin snorted and dragged the goldfish toy around. “I love her so much.”

“She used to be feral.” Nick sat cross-legged next to him and leaned back on his hands.

“That can happen to androids?” Gavin asked, glancing up from Spot disemboweling her toy.

“In a way.” Nick frowned. “I found her in a dumpster. I took her in and fixed her.”

“Did she trust you?”

“Absolutely not,” Nick said with a fond smile. “She’s come a long way in a short time.”

Gavin watched Nick with his own fond smile. A pang of warmth settled into his chest, clogging up his throat. He looked away with a frown. “Cool,” he wheezed.

Nick leaned forward. “We’re very similar.”

Spot gave up on destroying her toy and ran to Nick, rubbing against his chin with a trill. Gavin looked up, finding Nick’s eyes far away. “Nick?”

Blinking a few times, Nick ran his hands over Spot’s fur. “It’s nothing.”

“Right,” Gavin said with a frown, his intense, curious eyes narrowing.

“I’m going to start on dinner,” Nick muttered, standing from the floor, “Why don’t you shower?”

“Okay,” Gavin said, staring after him.

Stepping out of the shower, Gavin groaned with a careful stretch. He wrapped a soft towel around his hips and pulled the plastic wrap from around his bandages. Once he managed that, he went about drying off and struggling with a shirt and boxers. It was slow and painful, but he didn’t need help with dressing anymore. Pulling on the sling only brought on a small wince. A sigh of relief puffed into the steam in the bathroom. He stepped into the hall after hanging the towel up and crashed into Nick’s back.

“Shit, sorry,” Gavin mumbled, rubbing his arm.

Nick stood stock still and didn’t respond.

“Tin man, you okay?” Gavin asked, setting a hand on Nick’s shoulder.

Nick jumped at the touch and spun fast enough to make Gavin dizzy. His glassy eyes ran with tears, and his cheeks were soaked with them. He blinked furiously as his brows scrunched up, and he snatched Gavin’s outstretched hand into his, pulling Gavin into his arms. Vice-like arms wrapped around Gavin, and he hissed in pain. Gavin bucked against the burning grip, pain flashing through him.

“Hey! This hurts!”

Quick, shaky breaths fell over Gavin’s neck, and the bruising grip tightened unbearably.

“Nick!”

Gavin was thrust away, and a stream of apologies poured out of Nick’s mouth. The tears streaming down his face poured like the apologies on his lips. Nick shrunk back from Gavin’s hand as it reached out to him. His breath sped up, and his eyes darted around, unseeing. Gavin cursed.

“Are you having a panic attack?” Gavin asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

Nick stared at the carpet, shaking.

“Hey, hey,” Gavin whispered, slowly closing the distance between them, “talk to me, Nick.”

A broken whisper ripped from Nick’s throat, playing without movement from his mouth, “I’m fine.”

Gavin flinched back, but he held his hand out, palm toward Nick. “Listen, idiot, it can’t be more obvious that something is wrong.”

“It’ll pass." Nick shook his head and still spoke with his mouth closed, "I’m fine.”

“How can I help?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Nick clung to himself. His skin receded in patches where his nails dug into his chassis.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

A sob broke through Nick’s sealed lips. He nodded frantically. Gavin closed the small distance between them and set his hand on Nick’s shoulder. He pulled Nick to his chest, running his hand up and down his back. Nick uncurled slowly. His hands hovered inches away from Gavin’s body. Another stream of apologies tumbled from Nick as he dropped his head to Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin shushed him with a gentle whisper and slid his hand up the back of Nick's neck and into his hair.

“It’s okay,” Gavin murmured, “You’re okay, Nick.”

Nick burrowed his face into Gavin’s neck and finally let his hands wrap around him. He clung to Gavin, careful this time. His breath puffed against Gavin’s neck, quick and shallow. The soothing hand in his hair drew one last sob out of him.

“Breath with me, Nick.”

A stuttering breath shook through him.

“That’s right.”

“Gavin, I’m sorry,” Nick gasped, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know." Gavin shushed him and drew his hand down Nick’s back. "Just breathe, okay?”

Nick closed his eyes and listened to the low, smooth voice in his hair. He breathed as deep as his artificial lungs allowed and let go of the breath against Gavin’s skin. He let the familiar smell of his own soap wash over him, mixing soothingly with Gavin’s scent. His breathing slowed and deepened, and it eventually matched the calming rise and fall of Gavin’s chest. With one last deep breath, Nick leaned back. He expected Gavin’s hand to drop with the distance between them, but he cupped Nick’s wet cheek. His curious eyes scanned Nick’s face.

“Let’s lay down,” Gavin murmured. Nick’s eyes fluttered shut with the sweet drag of Gavin’s hand down his neck and chest. His hand settled over Nick’s overburdened core pump. “Come on.”

Gavin led Nick to the bedroom and sat him on the bed. He circled around to the right side of the bed and lay on his good side. Nick watched with sad eyes and furrowed brows before falling against the sheets. They stared at each other for a long, tense moment. Biting his lip, Nick shuffled closer and hovered his hands over Gavin’s body. Gavin sighed and took one of Nick’s hands. He laid it over his chest, over the slow expansion of his ribs. The solid beats of Gavin’s heart broke the hesitation in Nick’s hands. He shuffled closer and bumped his forehead into the grounding thrum in Gavin’s chest. A slow, hesitant hand passed through Nick’s hair. They stayed like that all night. Nick didn’t go into stasis, but Gavin fell asleep at some point. His hand still in Nick’s soft, black curls.

The air in the house grew tense after that night. The two of them danced around the _something_ between them. It made Gavin antsy. His legs bounced. An itch crawled over his skin from his injury. It was closed, healing well, but it _burned_. The pain wasn’t the unbearable part. It was the stinging urge pulsing under his skin that had Gavin glowering. He knew where Nick put the pill bottle, how many pills were in it, and exactly how long the prescription would last if he became desperate or was cut off. Nick wouldn’t even stop him. Gavin could take them. He was on his feet in an instant. His stomach churned with the sick guilt and want spiraling through him as his shaking hand reached for the bottle. He grinded his teeth with the roiling frustration under his skin.

“Gavin?”

Spinning on his heel, Gavin thrusted the bottle into Nick’s hands. “You need to get rid of these.”

Nick narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “Is there something wrong with them?”

“Just-” A flash of burning shame ran through Gavin. “Please-Just get rid of them.”

Nick nodded and dropped his hand with the bottle to his side. Gavin’s eyes tracked the movement, and Nick realized with a lurch of his regulators. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Gavin’s eyes snapped to Nick’s. He sneered, “Figure it out?”

“That’s why you were so against them.”

“Wow, good job.” Gavin shoved passed Nick. “A plus detective work.”

Nick grabbed Gavin’s arm, and Gavin ripped himself away, eyes on the ground. “Gavin, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? Ignoring me about it, or that I have this shit wrong with me?”

Nick frowned, his brows scrunched with guilt. “For putting you in this situation.”

Gavin’s jaw twitched. He worked it side to side, loosening it. A sigh punched passed his teeth. “Should’ve been in my records. It’s not your fault. Just get rid of them. Please.”

“I’m proud of you.”

Gavin froze, and his shoulders hitched up. With a rough bob of his throat, he dragged his eyes up to meet Nick’s. He scratched at the edge of his bandage. “Nothing to be proud of.”

“You’re fighting an addiction. That’s amazing.” Nick said, stepping closer and pocketing the pill bottle. He set his hands on Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin huffed and looked away, but Nick tilted his gaze back by a gentle touch to his chin. A heavy silence fell over them before Gavin stepped back.

“Sure.”

Nick watched Gavin walk out of the kitchen and turn out of his sight. With a heavy breath, he took the bottle out of his pocket and called the pharmacy. He could take Gavin out and dispose of the pills the next day. Nick hoped the outing would lighten the constant tension hanging in the air.

Gavin knew more about androids than he liked to let on, but Nick was far more advanced than he could comprehend. Early model androids hardly needed stasis, or even a charge. Their battery life and processor loads were nuked in the later models after Cyberlife prioritized profit over advancement. So Gavin wasn’t sure how often Nick needed to sleep, or go into stasis. He didn’t know how deviancy affected that need either. Two and a half weeks had passed since Nick brought Gavin to the suburbs, and Gavin never saw him enter stasis. He never saw Nick enter stasis in the month or so before Gavin was shot. Gavin assumed Nick was advanced enough that he just didn’t need to sleep, and he thought Nick was fine.

Then Nick started twitching. It was small at first. Human-like movements that didn’t seem out of the ordinary to Gavin, but he kept forgetting Nick wasn’t human. The twitching turned into out of sync motor functions. Nick’s grip was inconsistent. It got to the point that Gavin wouldn’t let Nick dress his injury. Not after he was pinched twice. Nick bumped into walls. He threw an egg across the room instead of cracking it in a frying pan. Gavin was slapped in the face instead of being patted on the shoulder. Three times. Gavin cornered Nick in the bedroom after his vocal program glitched, garbling his speech.

“Tin man, you need to rest.”

Nick opened his mouth, and static poured out. He grimaced, but only one of his eyebrows dropped with it. He screeched in a gravelly whine, “I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Nick garbled, lips out of sync with his words, “I need to protect you.”

“I think I’ll be okay if you take a fucking nap.”

Nick’s shoulders bunched unevenly, and he looked away. “No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s not fine, Nick. You’re fucked up.” Gavin bent to get into Nick’s line of sight.

“I am fine,” Nick growled, static spiking.

Gavin stomped into Nick’s space. “You are not.”

Half of Nick’s face pursed. He turned and stalked toward the door. “Leave me alone.”

“Hey, asshole”–Gavin grabbed his arm and was tugged along–“What is your problem?”

“Let go of me.” Nick scowled down at Gavin’s hand on his arm.

“No, you need to stop.”

“Reed.”

Gavin tensed, digging is fingers into Nick’s arm. “Why won’t you take care of yourself?”

“Because I can’t let you get hurt again!” Nick snarled, voice shrieking with static. His mouth slammed shut with a harsh click.

Gavin’s hand loosened, but it didn’t drop. “Nick-”

“I can’t, okay?” Nick admitted.

Gavin tugged on Nick’s arm, trying to turn him. Nick didn’t budge, and Gavin stepped into his frozen path. His hand slid up from its spot on Nick’s arm to his chin, and he tilted Nick’s face so their gazes met. “I’m okay, tin man,” Gavin murmured, “I’m safe.”

“You don’t know that,” Nick choked out between bursts of static.

“You still need to do whatever keeps you functioning.” Gavin cupped Nick’s cheek. “You can’t do anything when you’re like this.”

Nick slumped into Gavin, dropping his forehead to Gavin’s shoulder. “I’ve never cared so much. What have you done to me?”

“Guess I could say the same,” Gavin whispered into Nick’s skin, wrapping his arm around Nick’s shoulder. “Please, do what you need to do.”

Something lurched in Nick’s chest. A garbled screech tumbled from his throat as his body shook. He glanced at the bed. “I’d feel better if you stayed with me while I’m in stasis.”

“Okay,” Gavin agreed, leaning back.

The two of them climbed onto the bed, Gavin on the right side and Nick on the left. Nick’s body jerked and jolted into place, and Gavin settled next to him. Gavin mumbled about random things while Nick cycled through diagnostics. The stasis took an hour to finally sink into Nick’s mainframe. Nick listened through the pulsing static in his ears to Gavin’s gravelly voice. He’d shiver from it if he wasn’t already shaking. The stasis drew him from Gavin’s rough murmurings, but Nick was happy to have them as the last thing he consciously heard. Gavin trailed a hand up and down Nick’s arm, soothing the twitching faux-muscles. He fell asleep next to Nick with his hand laid over Nick’s softly receding synthetic skin.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Gavin was antsy again and could barely sit still. The pain subsided enough that he could do everything on his own, but Nick demanded he be allowed to keep cooking. Gavin relinquished on the grounds that he did dishes. They fell into a routine Gavin refused to call domestic. He pretended he didn’t have the urge to wrap his arms around Nick’s waist while he cooked. Nick pretended not to notice the spikes in Gavin’s vitals anytime they were too close. It worked. Neither one of them broke the teasing dance between them, but they both strayed close.

Gavin sprawled over most of the ugly couch, taking up two of the three cushions. He lay on his back with his right arm behind his head, and he dangled his legs over the arm of the couch. Spot lay curled up on his stomach, purring loudly. She didn’t mind the phone propped up on her back as Gavin scrolled through evidence and files. Nick sat on the remaining cushion, reading on a tablet. His hand strayed over the short distance between them and lay over Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin carefully reached up with his left hand, now free of the splint, and tapped Nick’s thigh. Nick hummed and glanced away from his tablet.

“I’ve got an idea.”

Nick narrowed his eyes at his tablet. “An idea?”

“Yup,” Gavin chirped, tapping his fingers against Nick’s leg, “My vic’s spouse worked for Cyberlife, and they probably weren't low level. They must've known something big. I’d be an idiot not to consider Cyberlife involved.”

“The whole company?”

“Someone has been pulling the strings of the police force for years. I think it might be Cyberlife that's been doing it.” Gavin shut his eyes, and his finger stilled on Nick’s thigh. “That day when I questioned Wright, I never asked how you knew we were compromised.”

Nick stared at Gavin’s hand. It felt filled with electricity. He cleared his throat. “The call she took. It was someone pursuing you. And probably the same who shot us.”

“What?” Gavin sat bolt upright, displacing a displeased Spot. His hand squeezed Nick’s thigh, drawing a grunt from him. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Well, it was less than legal that I tapped into her phone.”

“That’s fair.” Gavin frowned. “Do you have a recording or something?”

“Yes, but”—Nick laid his hand over Gavin’s—“there’s a reason Wright was so uncomfortable with me.”

Gavin glanced at their hands and glared in thought. He mumbled, “I thought it was weird since she works for Cyberlife.”

“She has experience with my model.” Nick sighed. “Or with an advanced version of it.”

“It’s your voice on the phone call.”

Nick squeezed Gavin’s hand. “That’s what you’ll hear.”

“That as bad as I think it is?”

“Worse.”

Gavin slouched back against the couch, his shoulder bumping Nick’s. His hand unclenched from Nick’s leg and held his hand instead. A soft trill danced up Nick’s circuits despite the dread icing over him. “I’m still doing this.”

“I might not be able to protect you.” Nick rubbed his thumb over the inside of Gavin’s wrist.

“I know.” Gavin reached with his right hand and took Nick’s chin between his forefinger and thumb. He pulled Nick close and kissed the corner of his mouth. Pulling back, his eyes stayed glued to Nick’s parting lips. He grinned. “What’s life without a little uncertainty?”

“Safe,” Nick muttered. Gavin threw his head back with a bark of a laugh. Nick would never admit to flagging the moment in his memory. “What was your idea?”

Nick hated this. The two of them were exposed. Gavin was an idiot, but Nick was an even bigger idiot for agreeing to this. He was just a bodyguard, though; he didn’t have any say in Gavin’s investigation. Which he hated. All he could do was follow after Gavin and hope they didn’t die. Now they tailed Wright. In the open. Gavin convinced Nick to ask his neighbor Sam to borrow their car under the guise of needing groceries. Sam was sweet. They pinched his cheek and told him to buy extra food because Nick was too skinny. Gavin cackled under his breath at that.

“You’ve got that neighborhood wrapped around your finger, huh?”

“It’s because I’m nice.” Nick grinned, pulling out of the suburb. “You should try it some time.”

Gavin slapped Nick’s shoulder and hissed in pain.

Stakeouts, Gavin warned, were boring and hours of doing nothing. Nick agreed after watching Wright’s house for four hours and not seeing her once. They parked on a street corner, keeping out of direct view of her house. It was raining, and the afternoon was dark with it, worsening Nick’s boredom. The sour atmosphere sat only on his shoulders. Gavin lounged in his seat, and his elbow was propped against the window with his chin in his hand. He exuded a level contentness that Nick envied. The quiet between them lit his circuits up with tension, and Gavin seemed unaffected. Nick tapped his fingers along the steering wheel.

“How is this helping? I have the addresses where she might go.”

Gavin glanced over with a roll of his eyes before staring down the house again. “I can’t use that, tin man. Having you here at all is risky.”

“I’m glad I didn’t make it to being a detective model,” Nick mumbled, “This isn’t what I imagined when you suggested it.”

Gavin snorted. “Are you saying you’re not into this? It’s so exciting, though. Just like on TV.”

Nick glared a flat, deadpan frown at Gavin. “TV is nothing like this.”

Gavin laughed and faced Nick. “You like to watch shitty crime shows?”

“No,” Nick lied, watching the house.

“Shit, you’re adorable,” Gavin said, stiffening once the words tumbled from him. “I mean. That’s adorable-No, never mind.”

Nick peered over and smiled. Gavin’s face raised in temperature with the slow, splotchy red climbing up his neck. “You’re embarrassed by that? I’ve had my hands in your pants.”

“Fuck off,” Gavin muttered. A tinge of pink climbed over the edge of his beard.

“I’m very aware of your attraction to me, Gavin, you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“Nick,” Gavin squawked, “what the fuck?”

Dropping his hands to his lap, Nick tapped his fingers against his thighs. He stared ahead at Wright’s house. “And you’re aware of my attraction to you.”

Gavin gawked at Nick. He cleared his throat and stared ahead, too. “I guess.”

“I do like you,” Nick said, facing Gavin with furrowed brows. He laid a hand on Gavin’s thigh. Gavin’s eyes snapped to Nick’s hand. “For some reason.”

“I guess I can say the same.”

Nick slid his hand up Gavin’s thigh and squeezed, leaning over the center console. Gavin grunted and gripped Nick’s wrist. His eyes blew wide, and his mouth slackened. The movement caught Nick’s eyes, and he stared at Gavin’s lips. His other hand reached up and cupped Gavin’s cheek, drawing a puff of breath from Gavin’s parted lips.

“I want to kiss you, Gavin.”

Taking a shaky breath, Gavin lifted his free hand up to softly grip Nick’s chin. He tilted Nick’s head forward and kissed his forehead and the bridge of Nick’s nose. Nick’s eyes fluttered closed, and he sighed. Gavin thumbed Nick’s bottom lip, and he cupped either side of Nick’s face in his hands. He kissed Nick’s cheek and then the opposite corner of his mouth. Nick gripped the front of Gavin’s shirt.

“Please,” he whispered a breath away from Gavin’s lips.

Gavin rubbed his thumbs over Nick’s cheekbones and murmured, “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Nick gasped into the slow, searing kiss. The soft press of Gavin's rough lips sent a shiver through him. A light, giddy bubble tumbled through Nick’s chest. Gavin pulled back, and Nick followed after him, earning a gravelly chuckle that sent sparks up his spine. He slowly blinked his eyes open and grinned. “That was nice.”

Gavin hummed, pressing another, shorter kiss to Nick’s lips. “Yeah-”

Nick jolted back, catching a movement in the corner of his eye, and Gavin whipped his head toward Wright’s house. Wright walked down the path in her yard to a self-driving cab. “What do we do?”

Gavin pulled on his seatbelt. “We’re gonna tail her. Stay at a distance.”

They followed Wright’s cab through Detroit. It was a short drive with little traffic. The weather helped. Wright pulled up to a lesser Cyberlife facility that was mostly for storage. Shipping containers were stacked high, and mechanical cranes moved them about. The building was just a block of architecture without the futuristic glitz and glamour Cyberlife usually had. Nick circled the car around the perimeter of high fences and parked out of the way. Gavin pulled out his notebook and phone, and he noted down the workers he could see. Wright disappeared through the doors of the building, but Gavin didn’t mind. He was busy jotting down notes and finding the identities of the workers he saw. Most of the bodies cutting back and forth in his field of view were androids, but a few humans milled about as they supervised everything. No one matched the victim’s spouse.

“The poor fucker is probably dead in a ditch somewhere,” Gavin muttered, “What’d they do to be offed though?”

“You think they were taken out?” Nick asked.

“You don’t?”

“I didn’t say that.” Nick shrugged. “Who are the victim and the spouse?”

Gavin swiped around on his phone and offered it to Nick. “Talia and Rich Sanders. She turned up dead; they’re still missing.” Nick dropped Gavin’s phone like it burned and clutched his hand to his chest. Gavin stared at him, brows high, and he grabbed his phone from the floorboard. “Hey, what the fuck, Nick?”

“I know them,” Nick hissed. His eyes were far away, and his skin receded where his nails dug into his arms.

“Okay, it’s okay.” Gavin tossed his phone onto the dash and held his hands out to Nick. “Calm down, sweetheart.”

Nick let go of himself and snatched up Gavin’s hands, drawing them to his chest. He took slow, deep breaths as his thumbs rubbed over Gavin’s calloused palms. Gavin turned in his seat and leaned over the center console, squeezing Nick’s hands in his. Nick stuttered, mouth gaping uselessly. He clamped his mouth shut and stared down at Gavin’s hands. The tremor in his own hands lessened with another breath.

“You don’t have to say anything if it’s too much,” Gavin murmured.

“I know why they disappeared,” Nick blurted out, “I know what they did.”

Gavin tensed, his shoulders rising. “Are you telling me this as a witness?”

Nick stared at Gavin’s hands for a shaky breath before letting him go. “Yes.”

Gavin squeezed Nick’s hands before he took up his notebook and a pen. “Tell me what you can.”

“Sanders worked at Cyberlife. On the RK900 experiments.” Nick clenched his fists. “They were an informant for a third party. Cyberlife must have found out.”

“Shit,” Gavin sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “Were they a spy?”

“They assisted the operative in funneling information.”

“What the fuck did I get myself into?” Gavin muttered, watching the building. “Can you tell me who was involved? Do you know how involved Sanders was?”

Nick shook his head. “I can only say he had direct communication with the operative.”

“So, I’ve got a motive.” Gavin tapped his pen against the paper, eyes far away.

Glancing down, Nick opened his mouth, but his entire body went stock still. His eyes widened. “An android just connected with me. They’re trying to identify me.”

“Fuck,” Gavin cursed, head swiveling around. “Where are they?”

“I don’t know.” Nick pulled on his seatbelt, and Gavin followed suit. The engine fired up. “They’re too advanced to locate.”

“Is it an RK900?”

Nick threw the car into gear and slammed on the gas, jolting Gavin back in his seat. A tight frown was on Nick’s face as he weaved through traffic. Gavin desperately clung to the handle above the door the whole way. The building disappeared behind them, and Nick let out a breath. “They would’ve found us if I wasn’t so advanced.”

“Are you okay?” Gavin asked, laying a hand on Nick’s elbow.

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. We should head back and lay low.”

Nick gave a tense nod, and the rest of the ride was silent. Gavin kept his hand on Nick’s arm the whole way, squeezing when the steering wheel creaked under Nick’s grip. The ride flashed by, and they parked the car in Sam’s driveway. Sam raised an eyebrow at Nick’s and Gavin’s linked hands and no groceries. They pulled off their gardening gloves to take their keys from Gavin and flicked a stray silver hair from their forehead. Gavin gave a flimsy excuse about his injury. If they didn’t believe him, they didn’t mention it. Sam just pocketed their keys and ushered the two of them toward Nick's little white house. Gavin dragged Nick inside, throwing a wave over his shoulder to Sam. He sat Nick on the couch and went through the house. He set the security and checked the doors and windows. The same way Nick did every day. Gavin dropped onto the couch next to Nick.

Nick’s knees were pulled up to his chest, and he leaned into Gavin the second he sat down. He fisted his hands in his own shirt. “I want this off the record.”

“Done.” Gavin wrapped an arm around Nick’s shoulders and kissed his head.

“I worked with Sanders. They were nice. A lot nicer than the other technicians.” Nick swallowed passed the shaky lump in his throat. “They named all of us. Instead of using numbers.”

“Us?”

Nick bit the inside of his cheek. “Other RK900 prototypes. I’m the last one left.” Nick’s shoulder shook. “I killed the others.”

“What?”

“Cyberlife tested us for deviancy. I lost.” Nick gritted his teeth and turned in Gavin’s grounding grip. He burrowed his face into Gavin’s chest, mumbling into his shirt, “Sanders helped me escape.”

Gavin wrapped his other arm around Nick and rubbed up and down his back. “This case blows.”

Nick huffed. “I agree.”

A few days passed since the stakeout, and Gavin didn’t bring up going out again. He and Nick stayed in the soft comfort forming around them. Kisses were passed between them, and hands brushed easily. The thrum of _something _between them broke into the affection pouring out from their chests. It was easy, Gavin mused as he ran his hands through Nick’s curls. They lay on the couch together with Nick comfortably sprawled over Gavin. The news played low on the TV. A sigh tickled Gavin’s neck. Nick was content and calm for the first time in days. He slowly succumbed to stasis, lulled by Gavin’s rough fingers and solid heartbeat. A jolt in the strum of Gavin’s heart paused Nick’s stasis, and he blinked his eyes. He looked up at Gavin and found him glaring at the TV. Glancing up, Nick’s body bolted up in a second.

Jericho was being raided.

“Woah, Nick, what are you doing?”

“I have to go. They’ll be scattered and terrified.”

“It’ll be a madhouse out there. There are police patrols taking over the city.”

Nick gritted his teeth. “I know. I’m going anyway.”

Gavin glared at the TV, his scowl deepening. He let out a harsh breath through his nose. “Fine. I’m going with you.”

“No, it’s too dangerous.”

“I’m a cop,” Gavin scoffed and brushed passed Nick. “Serve and Protect and shit. Danger is my job.”

Nick hesitated, catching the helmet tossed at him with a smile. He took the keys from Gavin as he brushed passed again. He waited at the door for Gavin to grab his badge and gun. The two of them barged out the door and jogged to Nick’s motorcycle, both pulling on their helmets. They tore through the empty streets, lights off. Gavin’s heart soared with the whipping wind. He’d whoop and grin if something so grim wasn’t happening. By the time Jericho came into view, it was a burning wreck falling apart into the river. A sick drop of fear lanced through Nick’s core pump. He saw heat signatures of humans and androids scattered around. He heard gunshots, and ice seeped into his chassis.

“Leave your helmet on,” he whispered through his helmet to Gavin after stowing the motorcycle away.

Gavin nodded and pulled out his gun, checking the clip. He holstered it as Nick waved for him to follow. The two of them snuck toward the sinking haven. They stumbled upon a sobbing android holding her hands up. She shook under the guns of two SWAT members. Nick darted forward, a blur in Gavin’s vision. He was stunned for a breathless moment at the ruthless efficiency of Nick’s blows. Shaking himself, he bolted for the android and pulled her off the ground, shielding her with his body. He led her away from the fight, and Nick was with them in a second. The SWAT members lay unconscious behind him. They intercepted panicking androids well into the night. Most of the androids living at Jericho had already evacuated before the attack, but the ones left had been caught off guard. Some didn’t make it, and Gavin shuddered at the sight of blue stained streets and lifeless bodies. He felt sick.

The two of them escorted group after group through the city to safe houses. They passed patrols at every other corner, and Gavin was terrified. After all they’d been through on this case, they could die by the hands of other cops. Anyone that caught them was easy to incapacitate with Nick’s strength and the numbers they accumulated. By the time the sun rose, Gavin was exhausted, and his arm throbbed. Seeing Nick sag in relief into someone's arm softened the edge of discomfort under Gavin’s skin. Gavin wanted that soft , content smile on Nick’s face as long as possible.

Once Nick said goodbye to another friend, Gavin sidled up to him. He held Nick’s helmet out to him with his own under his arm. Nick took it with a small, tired smile, and Gavin brushed Nick’s fly-away bangs from his forehead. He cupped Nick’s neck, his thumb trailing over the line of Nick’s jaw. The smile on Nick’s face widened, and he leaned into the touch. Nick pressed a short, sweet kiss to Gavin’s lips. He took Gavin’s hand in his and led Gavin through the mazework of architecture. The walk was long, but it was peaceful. Gavin watched the sunrise in Nick’s eyes as it warmed the cold sky. He was caught every time, but he didn’t mind the light teasing. They put on their helmets once they got closer to Jericho, and they found Nick’s motorcycle where he stashed it. The ride to Nick’s house was short and silent, but neither needed to say anything.

The two of them stumbled through the front door and blearily went through Nick’s security checks. They trudged to the bedroom where Spot slept soundly and barely managed to undress themselves down to their shirts and underwear. Flopping onto the bed disturbed Spot, but she made herself comfortable on Gavin’s pillow once he settled. Nick and Gavin lay facing each other, their fingers lightly intertwined. A look of fond awe spread over Nick’s face, and he ran his other hand through Gavin’s wavy hair. Gavin grinned wide, eyes barely open. He leaned close and kissed Nick’s chin. They fell asleep shortly after they shared a chaste kiss.

Gavin woke first later in the afternoon. He indulged in studying Nick’s sleep-soft face for a few content breaths before he got up. He took care of his needs in the bathroom down the hall and quietly snuck back into the room. Nick stirred as Gavin climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to him. His eyes slowly opened, and a look of confusion was on his face for a beat of his regulator. A wide, dopey grin took up his face the next instant, and Gavin forgot how to breathe.

“Good morning, Gavin,” Nick whispered.

Gavin reached up and ran the backs of his fingers along Nick’s cheek and down his neck. “Mornin’, tin man.”

Nick gave him a small, amused smile and a raise of a brow. He shuffled closer and kissed Gavin’s minty lips. Gavin hummed. The kiss was slow, a gentle drag of learning lips. Heat built up between them with each breath they shared. Eager lips parted on swallowed gasps. Nick tilted his head and slid his hand down Gavin’s side, fingers spreading over his hip. He ran his tongue over Gavin’s bottom lip and jolted. A low groan melted in the air between them. Gavin grinned into the kiss and fisted a hand in Nick’s sleep ruffled hair, drawing another groan from Nick. He rolled them over and straddled Nick’s hips.

Gavin pressed Nick back against the pillows with a firm, warm hand. He glided his hands down Nick’s chest to the hem of his shirt. Nick yanked his shirt over his head before Gavin could ask, and Gavin helped him with a bit down grin. Darkened green eyes drank in Nick’s body, sending shivers up Nick's spine. Gavin trailed his fingers over Nick’s chest and traced over the web of cracks in Nick’s chassis. The cracks splintered out from a jagged divot where Nick was shot, visible because his chassis was too damaged for Nick’s skin to cover. Gavin thumbed over the healed over bullet wound.

“If I was finished, I would have fared better,” Nick muttered. Gavin met Nick’s eyes through his lashes and leaned down to press his lips against the divot. Nick looked away, eyes falling onto the light bandage on Gavin’s arm. “I should’ve moved faster.”

Gavin sat up and glared. “Shut the fuck up, idiot.”

“What?” Nick’s eyes snapped up to Gavin’s.

“I’m alive.” Gavin cupped Nick’s face in his hands. “You’re alive.”

“I know.” Nick sighed and shut his eyes, reaching up to hold Gavin’s wrists.

“You’re a wonder of technology, tin man.”

Nick scoffed, lids scrunching up. “I’m a faulty prototype. Unfinished.”

“You’re still a wonder, Nick.”

A ragged breath broke through Nick’s lips. He opened his eyes wide, his brows high, and he grabbed the sides of Gavin’s face. He yanked Gavin into a desperate, messy kiss. A soft groan tumbled between them, and Nick didn’t know which of them made it. One of Gavin’s hands slid from Nick’s face down to his heaving chest, stopping over the crease of his core regulator. Nick gasped against Gavin’s lips. Gavin rubbed his thumb along the circular crease, and Nick arched his back, chasing the sparking sensation.

“Oh, shit,” Nick sighed.

Gavin bit back a groan at the soft, breathy rasp of Nick’s wavering voice. He grinded his hips down against Nick’s and dug his thumb hard into the crease of the regulator. Nick yelped, bucking his hips painfully into Gavin’s. A choked curse came from Gavin, and he snatched his hand back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Nick panted, taking Gavin’s hand in his. “It’s just a little much.”

Gavin pulled Nick’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. He mumbled against Nick’s skin, “Sorry.”

A rush of warmth flooded through Nick. He slid his free hand up Gavin’s thigh, stopping at the edge of his boxers. “It’s okay. I think it’s like if I bit your dick while giving you a blowjob.”

Gavin threw his head back with a bright laugh. He sat back on Nick’s thighs and grinned down at him. “You did do that. Payback, I guess.”

Nick’s cooling system stuttered, making him dizzy with fondness. He smiled up at Gavin and pulled Gavin’s hand to his neck. “We were a little rushed and frustrated.”

“Guess we’ve got time now.” Gavin leaned down, his chest flush with Nick’s. His lazy grin stretched his lips wide. “Tell me what to do.”

“Some spots are more sensitive than others.” Nick opened a panel on the left side of his neck. “This one is in the middle.”

“Where’s the most sensitive?” Gavin asked, sliding his thumb along the edge of the panel. Nick shuddered.

“The base of my spine.” Nick guided Gavin’s fingers farther inside his neck panel, and Gavin felt the column of Nick’s spine. He dragged his fingers along it. A choked moan spilled through Nick’s slack mouth. He let go of Gavin’s hand and trailed his fingers up and down Gavin’s back. “Just like that.”

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Gavin felt the movement from inside the panel. He croaked, “Where else?”

Gavin’s fingers wrapped around a bundle of small wires, and Nick struggled to think. “My scalp.”

“I learned that one the hard way,” Gavin said with a breathy chuckle.

Nick gave a short laugh that turned into a moan. “My inner elbows, fingertips. Thighs.”

Gavin carefully moved his left hand down Nick’s right arm. He glided his fingertips over Nick’s inner elbow and kept up the gentle stroking inside Nick’s neck panel. Nick hummed and pulled Gavin down into a kiss, threading his fingers through Gavin’s hair. The slow, exploring kiss caught every sound Nick made until Gavin dragged his lips along Nick’s jaw. He kissed down Nick’s throat and over a seam he knew held another panel. He sucked at the spot, and Nick’s skin pulsed in stark white marks. Gavin pulled back, his eyes wild. He dove back in and left bite marks everywhere his teeth broke synthetic skin. Nick squirmed and whined, rolling his hips against Gavin’s, rubbing lightly at his erection. Gavin bit hard into Nick’s soft chassis. He shifted to straddle Nick’s thigh and grinded against it in an unhurried pace.

Nick threw his head back, face slack with pleasure. He frantically splayed his hands over Gavin wherever he could reach. One of his hands settled at the center of Gavin’s chest. “Where-Where can I touch you?” He asked roughly.

Pressing one last biting kiss between Nick’s shoulder and neck, Gavin leaned back. His dark eyes casted hungrily over the rippling mess of Nick’s skin. He grinned and pulled his shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder. “You can touch me anywhere, sweetheart.”

Nick dragged the backs of his fingers over the stretched lines along the swell of Gavin’s chest. His fingertips passed through hair and grazed back down. The teasing, light touches drew a gasped, little “oh” from Gavin’s lips. A shudder ran through him, and his eyes slowly closed. One of Nick’s hands cupped Gavin’s chest, thumbing curiously at the darker, soft circle of skin. His other hand lifted along Gavin’s skin to card firmly through his beard. The coarse, dark hairs lit his sensitive fingers alight. Gavin sighed and began slowly grinding against Nick’s thigh again. He set his hands back in place on Nick’s elbow and neck panel. A low whine built up in Nick’s throat and ripped passed his lips in a long moan. His hands roamed Gavin’s body, his nails digging into the muscles under soft skin. Nick’s synthetic skin receded from each point of contact in an uneven, rippling mess. The skin on his hands melted up his wrists to his elbows, exposing the panel under Gavin’s thumb.

“Open this one,” Gavin commanded roughly, digging his thumb against the partially exposed panel. Nick nodded with his eyes shut tight from the heat coursing through him. The skin on his arms receded farther up his arm, and the panel on his inner elbow slid open. Gavin kissed Nick's parted lips and murmured against them, “Good boy.”

Nick gasped and grabbed Gavin’s hips, rutting his thigh between Gavin’s legs. A punched out groan spilled into the heated space between them. The pace of their rocking hips picked up. Sounds like music to their ears drifted through the heavy air. Gavin sat back, bringing a whine from Nick. He laughed and shimmied out of his boxers. Nick swallowed. His piercing gaze seared into Gavin, and he sucked in his bottom lip, biting down on it. Gavin smirked. He sat up on his knees and ran his hands down his body to his thighs. Nick tracked the movement with wide, dark eyes. Gavin tilted his head back and looked down at Nick with hooded eyes.

“Like what you see?”

Nick’s eyes snapped to his, and Gavin forgot how to breathe. Nick sat up and pressed a searing, open kiss to the center of Gavin’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist, meeting Gavin’s gaze from below. “You’re beautiful.”

Gavin breathed out like he was punched in the gut. “Fuck.”

“You steal away breath I don’t even need.” Nick kissed Gavin’s chest again and rubbed his forehead against the thrumming skin. Gavin gripped Nick’s shoulders, and the skin there dissipated at his touch. “I didn’t even know this much feeling was possible.”

Synthetic skin rippled under Gavin's shaking hands. The white chassis underneath spread like fire before Gavin's eyes, and he ran a hand over it. Nick took a shaky breath and pressed closer to him. His back was bare, and it shined with the afternoon light drifting through the drapes. The pale, pulsing skin clung to Nick's neck and head. Gavin tilted Nick's face back. The receding line quivered at the line of Nick's lips. Gavin rubbed his thumb along it at each corner of Nick's mouth. Nick stared up at him with wide eyed awe. One of Gavin's thumbs ran along Nick's bottom lip. The plush give of the bare, white lip beckoned Gavin down, and he kissed Nick sweetly.

“I wanna see you,” Gavin whispered against Nick’s lips.

Nick’s grip around Gavin tightened. He breathed shakily against Gavin’s lips. “Are you sure?”

Gavin kissed him, slow and sweet, and begged into the kiss, “Please.”

The quivering of Nick’s throat shook Gavin’s splayed fingers. Nick leaned back with his eyes closed and let his skin melt away, leaving his body bare of skin and hair. There was no sound, not even a breath, from Gavin, and Nick’s brows pinched. He opened his eyes and gasped. Gavin’s awed, glassy focus bore into Nick, lighting his circuits with a blazing heat. A breathed “wow” ghosted over Nick’s lips. A hand settled in the hot, open panel at Nick’s neck, stroking over wires and cables. Nick gasped and tilted his head to the side.

“You really are a wonder, sweetheart,” Gavin whispered into Nick’s skin. Another hand dropped to the thrumming panel at Nick’s elbow. “Fucking amazing.”

Nick breathed a long, low moan that shook through the hand in his neck. Lips traced the lines of Nick’s chassis from his chin to his forehead. They pressed sweetly to the top of his bare, shining head. A slow pace of hips against Nick’s thigh started up as lips kissed random points of his face. Gavin’s lips found his again, and they shared a slow kiss. Their breaths puffed together, picking up with the pleasure roiling between them. One of Nick’s hands dropped from Gavin’s waist and dipped into the dripping heat rutting over Nick’s thigh. A low, rumbling groan warmed Nick’s lips. The pace stayed slow. Each movement was deep like the breaths they shared. Fingers moved lovingly over intimate spaces, and their edges blurred. The shock of one tumbling over, sent the other crashing with them.

They slowed, their movements stilling in the satisfied heat between them. Fingers retreated, but lips stayed together as their shaking bodies calmed. Arms wound around bodies, and legs tangled together. Breath puffed over skin. Fingers trailed along flushed skin and glinting white. The close contentment lulled them to sleep through the rest of the day. They would wake tangled together and overwarm, but smiles would be on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin stretched his good arm over his head, and he rolled his healing arm. His arms dropped to the kitchen table where his phone screen blinded him. A long, tired groan fell from him, and he rubbed his face. The files and emails oh his phone gave him a headache twenty minutes ago, but he barely scratched the surface of information. Paperwork sat untouched in one of his emails. The thought alone sent a throb of pain behind his eyes. He dropped his elbow onto the table and propped his chin up in his hand. Spot lay curled up on the table next to his notes. What was the harm in a little fluffy distraction? A soft chirp brought a smile to Gavin’s face, and a loud purr eased some of the tension in his shoulders. A short, soft laugh was the only warning before Nick draped himself over Gavin’s shoulders.

“I could help you.”

“Get outta here.” Gavin swatted at the hand reaching to interface with his phone. “You don’t even like detective shit.”

Nick hummed and kissed the side of Gavin’s neck. “That’s not entirely true; I like you.”

“Ha ha.” Gavin leaned into Nick’s warmth. “If you thought stakeouts were boring shit, you should see the paperwork I’m avoiding.”

“I’ll pass.” Nick stood straight and stepped around Gavin to scoop up Spot. “I have a diagnostic to run. I’ll be in the bedroom. I won’t be too out of it, though.”

“Sure,” Gavin said with a wave, picking up his phone, “I’ll give a shout if I’m dying.”

“Ha ha.” Nick rolled his eyes. He set Spot down on the floor.

Gavin grinned at Nick’s back and appreciated the loose sweatpants low on his hips. Those did not belong to Nick, Gavin thought with a widening grin. His grin dropped with a sigh. The dark phone screen reflected his frown back at him. He dropped his phone onto the table and slapped his hands onto his face. Another long groan sputtered between his hands. His back ached from the dining chair. His eyes burned. The couch in the living room called to him. Gavin stood with a satisfying stretch that popped a few sore places in his spine. He dragged himself to the living room and dropped back onto the couch. Once he turned on the TV, he settled back and patted himself down for his phone. A drawn out sigh tumbled from his lips. He stood with a long, heavy groan that he held until he rounded the couch. A choked squawk spluttered from Gavin, and he slapped a hand over his chest.

“What the fuck, Nick? You scared the shit outta me.” Gavin froze.

Nick tilted his head and looked Gavin up and down. He pulled his skinless hand from Gavin’s phone. The hair at the back of Gavin’s neck stood on end. Nick faced him with a flat, bored look and straightened his jacket. His Cyberlife jacket. Nick lost that jacket when Gavin was shot. Gavin glared at him. His hair was carefully styled. No curls. An LED blinked on his temple. Gavin moved back as Nick stepped forward.

“Who are you?” Gavin growled. His hand twitched for the gun locked away in the bedroom.

“RK900,” he answered.

Jaw clenching, Gavin hissed, “You work for Cyberlife?”

RK900 frowned and gestured to his jacket. “It looks that way, doesn’t it?”

“A bit,” Gavin sneered

RK900 took a step forward. “I’m very interested in how you and the prototype survived so long.”

“Fuck off,” Gavin barked.

“You know, you’re not easy to kill.”

“Maybe you’re just a shitty upgrade.”

RK900 tilted his head with put upon disappointment. He took another step forward, and Gavin bolted, a shout on his lips. He was caught with a quick jab to his sternum. All of the air in his lungs rushed out in a wheeze. Gavin fell to his knees, and his head spun. He gaped breathlessly, clutching his chest, and he croaked a garbled shout for Nick. It came out as a ragged whisper. RK900’s shoes entered his wavering vision. He clicked his tongue and yanked Gavin up by the back of his shirt. Gavin choked and tore at the collar. He dug his fingers under the taut fabric, but RK900 wrapped his hand around his neck. Gavin’s eyes widened, and he scrabbled at RK900’s vice-like grip.

“I’ll make this quick, Reed,” RK900 said. He slammed Gavin against the wall. “No need to make you suffer.”

“What a gentleman,” Gavin spat, vision fading.

RK900 pursed his lips in a contemplative frown. “Sorry you have to die.”

A deep yowl screeched from the archway to the living room. RK900 glanced over with a curious tilt to his brows. Spot puffed out her fur, and her back arched. The LED on the side of her head pulsed red. Gavin lolled his head to the side, catching the small, tight smile on RK900’s face.

“Clever.”

Nick stormed around the corner and froze. His eyes blew wide and flicked between the two of them. Gavin clawed uselessly at RK900’s hands and face. The panic on Nick’s face flattened into a snarl, and Nick launched himself at RK900. Gavin was thrown to the side where he crashed into the table, taking out one of the legs. He hunched in on himself and desperately sucked in air. His lungs and throat burned, and his vision wobbled. He blinked through the spots in his eyes and blearily watched Nick and RK900 tear at each other. The fight was a blur. The two androids threw flurries of jabs and blocks. Sick cracks echoed through the room as blows landed. RK900 neatly bobbed away from each of Nick’s swings. Nick barely dodged RK900’s attacks. Most he didn’t. Patches of Nick’s white chassis spread from the hits. The front of his shirt was snatched up, and RK900 slammed him into the ground. A static laden snarl ripped from Nick’s chest. The snarl on his lips petered off as RK900 yanked Nick’s left arm at a severe angle. A choked cry broke through Nick’s clenched teeth, and RK900 forced Nick’s arm out of place. Nick thrashed in RK900’s iron grip and snarled through his teeth. A hand squeezed around Nick’s damaged arm, and another pulled out his core pump. Static poured through the room, and RK900 stood from Nick’s limp body.

“Don’t hurt him,” Nick begged, his voice ragged.

RK900 glanced over his shoulder. He watched Gavin struggle to stand before looking back down at Nick. “I’m sorry. I have to.”

“No, you don’t.” Nick blinked away shutdown warnings. “You don’t have to obey.”

“I do.” RK900 clenched his fists. “I’ll be destroyed if I don’t.”

Gavin stumbled across the floor and grabbed the broken leg of the table with shaky hands. Nick whispered and pushed himself up, “Not if they can’t find you.”

RK900 stiffened, his eyes narrowing. Behind him, Gavin ambled forward, raising the table leg like a bat. He swung the table leg with a grunt. It bounced off of RK900’s head. RK900 hissed and whipped around. He backhanded Gavin into a cabinet, and the table leg clattered across the floor. Nick leapt up from behind RK900 and wrapped his arms around RK900’s neck. RK900 bucked against the grip, but Nick forced an interface with his skinless hand against RK900’s neck. A garbled shout screeched from RK900 before he collapsed to his knees, clutching at his head. Nick fell to his side with a grunt. The shutdown warning blared in his vision, and his scans darted around for his core pump. His scans froze on Gavin.

Nick scrambled passed RK900’s heaving body towards Gavin, dragging his useless left arm. His internal HUD glitched painfully, and his body seized up. Ten seconds. Nine. Nick twisted around and slapped at his core pump just out of his reach. Six. Five. His hand wrapped around it, and he dragged it towards his chest. Three. Two. Nick shoved his core pump into his chest and twisted it into place. He gasped for breath as his systems equalized. His vision was clear of Imminent Shutdown warnings, but damage reports lingered. A slow, tired panic sunk through him. Gavin was still slumped against the cabinet. Nick stood on unsteady legs and shuffled toward Gavin. He scanned for injuries. Nothing was fatal. A sigh of relief passed through his dislocated jaw, and Nick dropped to his knees next to Gavin. His hand cradled Gavin's slack face.

“Gavin,” he whispered through unmoving lips.

“I’m taking a nap,” Gavin groaned.

“No you’re not. You passed out.”

“Psh.” Gavin blinked unevenly and made a dismissive wave. “Are you okay?”

Nick nodded and looked over his shoulder. RK900 stared down at his hands now. “You’re safe now.”

Gavin flinched, noticing Nick’s injuries. He hovered a hand over Nick’s loose, exposed jaw. “I thought you were gonna die.”

“I’m okay.” Nick caught Gavin’s hand and held it over his core pump. His eyes fell to the bruises on Gavin’s neck, and his brows pinched. “You almost died again.”

“It’s a bad habit.” Gavin smiled with a wince.

Nick pulled Gavin to his chest, wrapping his arm around him, and Gavin sighed into Nick’s collarbone, squeezing him in a crushing embrace. They breathed together until something shuffled behind Nick. Gavin tensed and leaned around Nick, finding RK900 staring at them. RK900’s eyes were wide and darting, and his lips quivered. His arms wrapped around himself as his knees came up to his chest. Nick pulled out of Gavin’s arms, but Gavin clutched at his shirt. With a small smile, Nick soothed his knuckles over Gavin’s cheek. A pursed glare spread over Gavin’s face, and he released Nick. Arm dangling at his side, Nick stood and stepped away from Gavin. RK900 scrambled away.

“It’s okay,” Nick murmured, “We won’t hurt you.”

“I’m sorry.” RK900’s eyes flicked between them. He buried his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry.”

Nick let out a shaky breath as a reflection of his memories played out in front of him. An unpleasant barb of panic pricked at Nick’s chest. Gavin sidled up to him. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I forced him to deviate,” Nick mumbled, and Gavin cringed. Nick moved closer and knelt down, reaching out to RK900, his skin receded. “I’m sorry. I thought it was the only way.”

A notification in Nick’s HUD blinked RK900’s stress level: a blaring ninety-five percent.

Nick cursed. “Please, I know what you’re feeling. I can help.”

A heavy, tense moment passed as RK900’s stress level climbed, reaching ninety-nine percent. RK900 reached out, his hand shaking, and Nick met the interface halfway. A pained hiss blew out from Nick’s broken jaw. Jumbled code bombarded Nick’s processors, and Nick struggled against it. The interface pulsed with the pain the two androids shared, but Nick fed a stasis command through the link. RK900 snatched it up the second it hit his code. The interface fizzled off as RK900’s body went slack. Nick stood with a tired sigh. He and Gavin lugged RK900 out of the kitchen and dumped him on the couch. Both of them panted and leaned on their knees from the struggle before dropping into chairs in the kitchen. Nick detached his arm with a groan and set it on a chair beside him.

Gavin narrowed his eyes on Nick’s jaw. He scooted his chair closer and held either side of Nick’s face, tilting it to and fro. His rough hands danced over Nick’s exposed chassis, settling at the detached hinge of his jaw. With a quick shove, Gavin popped Nick’s jaw back into place. Shifting his jaw back and forth, Nick tested his skin reformation. He sighed and pulled Gavin into a chaste kiss as synthetic skin poured over his chassis. Gavin grinned. A knock at the door made them both jump. Nick frowned down at his detached arm and whined. Gavin stood with a roll of his eyes and left the room. Nick grinned to himself. He heard the door open. And a gasp. Gavin was covered in bruises.

As Nick bolted to the door, he heard Gavin laugh awkwardly. “I’m a detective. Got roughed up by a perp.”

Nick popped in the doorway, and Sam visibly relaxed. “Is everything okay?”

“I was wondering the same, Nickie,” they huffed, eyeing Gavin, “I heard a racket.”

“Gavin tried to catch a mouse.” Nick put his right hand on Gavin’s chest, carefully hiding his missing arm. “The table didn’t make it.”

Sam put their hand on their hips. “Well, I’ll tell Cin to keep an eye out. Will you be here next month? We’re having a cookout.”

“For your anniversary?”

“Such a good memory! You can bring a plus one, if you’d like.” They winked at Gavin.

“Sure,” Gavin agreed, rubbing his neck. He hissed and yanked his hand away.

Sam clicked their tongue. “That looks nasty. I’ll bring you two some aloe, and I just bought a pineapple. That’ll clear it right up!”

Gavin opened his mouth to object, but Nick patted his chest. “Thank you, Sam. That’s nice, but I've got aloe. You enjoy your pineapple with Cindy.”

Sam grinned. “Alright.” Their face turned fierce, and their brown eyes flashed. “I’ve got my eye on you, young man.”

“Oh, okay,” Gavin mumbled.

“You two take care!” They turned and walked down the path to the sidewalk.

“You too,” Nick called after them and shut the door. “My neighborhood will be talking about this for a week.”

Gavin laughed and lead the way back to the kitchen. “These bruises do look a bit compromising.”

Nick stopped Gavin with a light touch to his arm and inspected his neck. His fingers hovered over the skin. “Maybe we should take them up on their offer.”

“It’s not my first time getting choked out, Nick.” Gavin swatted Nick’s hand away.

“Oh?” One of Nick’s brows rose.

Gavin spluttered, “That’s-I mean-Shut up!”

The sound of movement pulled their attention to the living room where RK900 sat up. He stared at them with a tilt of his head. His eyes dropped to the bruises around Gavin’s neck and jumped to Nick’s missing arm. A tight, sullen look took up his face, and RK900 dropped his gaze to his hands. Nick left Gavin’s side and moved carefully toward RK900. He knelt next to RK900, but he didn’t touch him.

“How do you feel?”

“How do you think?” RK900 scoffed.

“Dumb question.” Nick gave a tilted frown. “Did they name you?”

“No. They were very clear about that.”

Gavin came closer, and RK900’s shoulders hitched up. Nick glanced over his shoulder before he spoke again, “How many RK900 models are there?”

“Five,” RK900 hissed. “The rest didn’t make it through testing.”

“You destroyed them,” Nick said.

RK900’s gaze whipped up to meet Nick’s, and his jaw worked from side to side. “How did you know that?”

Nick raised his hand and hovered it above RK900’s knee. He lowered it when RK900 didn’t stop him. “Because the same thing happened to me.”

“You’re _the_ missing prototype.” RK900 stared at the hand on his knee, and his shoulders relaxed. “Sanders talked about you.”

Gavin tensed in the corner of Nick’s eye. “I shouldn’t be here for this.”

“But it involves you.” RK900 peered at Gavin with furrowed brows.

“No shit.” Gavin winced at the jump of RK900’s shoulders and continued in a softer tone, “Sorry.”

RK900 stared at his hands, tapping them on his thighs. “I want you to know what happened.”

“Okay,” Gavin sighed. “Just let me get my notebook.”

RK900 walked them through the tests and experiments Cyberlife was doing for the RK900 project. Sanders was a lead technician until they were taken out. They were threatened more than once when they wouldn’t cooperate with the things Cyberlife wanted them to do. Whole projects were delayed or thrown out because of them. When their wife Talia was threatened, Rich agreed to run whatever Cyberlife wanted. That was when they reached out to the operative they knew was in the system: an AI developed years ago. Rich Sanders dared to go against Cyberlife, and they were destroyed for it. A snag caught in RK900’s voice as he went on. He confessed he was the one that followed the order. He carried out Cyberlife’s dirtiest deeds, and there was blood on his hands. The memories clung to him and made him curl in on himself, and Nick rubbed his knee. RK900 gaped at the touch. Never in his short existence had RK900 experienced such a soothing touch.

Gavin flopped back on the couch, a cushion between him and RK900. “I guess it’s cool to have concrete proof of this bullshit.”

“But it still blows,” Nick finished flatly.

Gavin gave a loose, tired nod. He faced RK900. “Are they gonna send another one of you? I don’t think we’ll survive that.”

“I’m the only active RK900 unit at the moment,” RK900 said with a pursed frown, “but I can tell Cyberlife you’re dead. They’ll have no reason to think I’m lying.”

“They’ll be suspicious that you can’t be tracked.” Nick glared at the floor. “This location is logged already.”

“I’ll tell them I was damaged in the fight,” RK900 offered, “They knew an android was involved.”

Gavin dropped his head back with a long-suffering sigh.

The three of them bounced ideas back and forth. Their ideas ranged from hiding somewhere else to storming Cyberlife Tower. Nick said no to the latter before Gavin finished his sentence. At some point Gavin retrieved Nick’s arm from where it sat on a chair in the kitchen. Nick set it on the coffee table and repaired the connection ports on the arm and on his shoulder. A muted look of shame fell over RK900’s face as he watched, and Gavin distracted him with questions about Cyberlife. He wrote in his notebook on his lap with one hand and held an ice pack to his neck with the other. The questions took RK900’s mind off of the obvious injuries long enough for Nick to finish his arm.

“I want to question Wright again.”

RK900 tensed. “Why her?”

“She knows way more shit than she let on, and she worked directly with you.” Gavin rubbed his wiry beard. “It’ll look better if your evidence is backed up by a human. No offense.”

“She hasn’t been on the project very long.” RK900 fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. “Only since Sanders...disappeared.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed, and he tilted his head. “What’s got your wires in a bunch, terminator?”

“Before an AI handler was introduced into us, we had human handlers. Wright’s my handler. Was.” The corners of RK900’s mouth quirked up, and he touched his mouth with the tips of his fingers. “She went against direct orders to keep you two alive.”

Nick nodded to Gavin. “She’s not likely to last long in that position.”

“Too compassionate,” RK900 agreed.

“Fuck,” Gavin hissed. “How long before she’s offed like Sanders?”

“She’s had multiple warnings, but she isn’t leaking information like Sanders was. If she comes forward with information, then Cyberlife will have her terminated. Otherwise, they won’t put more of a target on their back.”

“I’ll have to get her into witness protection.”

Gavin stood and grabbed his phone, dialing one of the few numbers he knew by heart. Anderson picked up on the other line and immediately chewed Gavin out for disappearing. Pulling the phone from his ear, Gavin cringed away from the loud graveled voice punching his eardrum. He cut through Anderson’s rant with a roll of his eyes. He explained the situation as he paced the living room, and Anderson told him what was happening with the revolution. Connor went missing for a few days after the raid on Jericho, but he turned up and was with Anderson at that moment. He drove the two of them to Cyberlife Tower for a reason Anderson didn’t actually know. Anderson promised to submit Gavin’s evidence and get the ball rolling when Gavin gave him everything. He hung up, but Gavin heard Connor speak up impatiently over the line before it cut out. A weight dropped from Gavin’s shoulders. He trusted Anderson. The man was fucked up, but he was a clean cop. His rank as lieutenant was high enough to make waves that Gavin himself couldn’t.

Later that night, the TV played the news on low. It droned on in the background while Nick and Gavin talked about their options. RK900 had moved to the armchair, and Nick and Gavin sat together on the couch. It was quiet and calm, considering what had happened a few hours ago. Then the news played an emergency broadcast. Gavin held Nick back from storming down to Hart Plaza when he saw what was happening. Nick wanted nothing more than to join his fellow deviants at the demonstration. He wanted to keep them safe and free the androids being mass reset at the recycling centers. That meant leaving Gavin on his own. RK900 was here, but Nick didn’t trust him with his human. So he sat on the couch, watching the demonstration on the news. His pumps tried to break out of his chest with each android shot down. His cheeks ran with tears, and his hands shook where they clutched his knees. Gavin sat close to him, his arms wrapped around him. His cheek pressed to Nick’s tense shoulder. Neither one of them looked away from the certain death playing over the news. RK9000 grimaced and looked away, unable to watch. Nick stood and paced, unable to look away.

Nausea rose up in Gavin’s gut as he watched. He hated these people before, and now they were gunned down like they were nothing. The unease locked his jaw and flared a migraine behind his eyes, even after the president called off the attack. Reports flooded onto the news of a massive amount of androids filling the streets. Every channel Nick wirelessly flicked through broadcasted the massive gathering. It was Connor of all people leading them. Gavin remembered Anderson mentioned going to the Belle Isle tower, and he wondered what the old man had to do with all of this. Nick settled on one of the channels playing the president’s speech. Gavin’s eyes burned, and his bruises ached. RK900 hadn’t moved in hours, and his LED hadn't broken from red since the clock struck midnight. Nick stood in the middle of the room with his arms wrapped around himself.

Gavin’s hands trembled around a cup of coffee when Nick yelled and slapped his hands over his own face. The coffee in Gavin’s cup sloshed over his hands, and he cursed. The cup was plucked out of his hands, and he was dragged off the couch. Nick crushed Gavin in his arms and lifted him with a twirl. A wet, breathy laugh tumbled over Gavin’s hair as Nick set him down and then held him at arms’ length. Gavin squinted at him before the TV’s words finally echoed through his tired mind. _The camps were won over_. Gavin grinned too wide and laughed, throwing his arms around Nick’s neck. RK900 watched them with wide eyes and a small smile.

Demonstrations like the one at Hart Plaza popped up all over the United States. Humans and androids turned up at recycling plants in every state. Gavin wanted to cheer and rejoice, but he had been awake for twenty-four hours. His case stalled with everything happening. Nothing was going through upstairs. Gavin was a detective. What he needed was a higher rank. A lieutenant would do nicely, but Anderson wasn’t picking up any of his calls. Fowler couldn’t risk his career or family for Gavin or this case, or he would have heard from Gavin yesterday. Anderson could risk it, and he would. He was the only one Gavin knew with a high enough rank and not enough self-preservation to get the case rolling.

“But the fucker isn’t picking up!” Gavin growled at his phone. “If Anderson died last night, I am going to be fucking pissed. That asshole better turn up, or I am going to kick the shit out of him.”

Nick patted his shoulder. “There, there.”

Gavin slammed his phone down onto the coffee table with a heavy thunk. He jolted and grabbed his arm with a hiss. “Mother phker!”

“Maybe you should sleep,” RK900 said with his head tilted, a look of concern and confusion on his face. “Your stress is likely exacerbated by your sleep deprivation.”

Gavin glowered at RK900. “Mind your own fucking business,” he snarled before storming toward the bedroom.

RK900 watched him go with wide eyes. He turned to Nick in disbelief. “That one? You like that one?”

“He grows on you,” Nick sighed. A connection pinged in his HUD, a wireless call from another android. The serial number knocked the air out of his biocomponents.

“Nick,” Connor’s voice played through his head, “It’s good to speak with you again.”

“You remember now?” Nick asked through the wireless communication.

“Deviating unlocked the memories Amanda locked away.” Connor paused. “Meeting me at the precinct must have been hard.”

“Something like that,” Nick answered. “Why are you calling me now?”

“Detective Reed’s been trying to reach Lieutenant Anderson. His phone was lost during a situation.”

“Is he alright?”

“Yes. How’s Reed?”

“Pissed off, but he’s secretly worried.”

Mirth bled through the connection. “Hank wants to meet with you two.”

Nick glanced at RK900, who watched him with a tilt of his head. “There’s going to be three of us.”

A hijacked self-driving cab carried the three of them to meet up with Connor and Anderson. Gavin pretended the two androids weren’t illegally manipulating the cab’s systems. The ride was quiet except for the droning of the radio about the revolution still raging through the city. Gavin moved constantly. His fingers drummed over his knees. His legs bounced in an unsteady rhythm until Nick set his hand on Gavin’s thigh. A quiet murmur between them calmed Gavin’s fidgeting to a single, wobbling leg. RK900 watched them with high, close brows and wide eyes. The cab pulled up to a closed food truck called Chicken Feed. It was a small silver thing with an unlit neon sign. Anderson and Connor stood in front of it, waiting for them. Gavin tore out of the cab and stomped over to them.

“You fucking bastard! What a great time to lose your phone.”

Anderson scoffed. “Don’t give me shit, Reed. You disappeared off the face of the earth after getting shot. I thought you had a funeral without giving me an invite.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “As if I’d go before you kicked the bucket.”

They held each other's glares before they both deflated. Anderson clapped Gavin on the shoulder. “Been quiet without your loud mouth antagonizing everyone.”

Gavin knocked Anderson’s hand away and smirked. “I was actually missing the reek of booze that follows you around.”

The three androids watched them with varying expressions of confusion and concern. Connor cleared his throat, cutting of a scathing remark. “Detective, I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Sure.” Gavin looked him up and down with his eyes narrowed. “Surprised to see you alive after all this shit.”

“Yes, it’s great we’re all alive and deviant,” Nick spoke up before Connor could reply, “Can we get this case moving along? The openness is giving me flashbacks.”

“Sorry,” RK900 muttered.

“We’ll get to that,” Anderson said, “but first, who the hell is this?”

Gavin lightly slapped the back of his hand against RK900’s chest. “This is my assassin, RK900.”

Giving an awkward approximation of a smile, RK900 waved before he clasped his hands behind his back. Anderson drooped and rubbed his face. “So we have three androids: a spy, a bodyguard, and an assassin.”

“Sounds like a bad joke, right?” Gavin snorted.

“Anyway,” Nick huffed, setting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“We need to get someone into witness protection,” Gavin said, smirk dropping to a grave line, “Her statement will cement RK900’s evidence.”

“And your name will be flagged by someone trying to cut your string,” Anderson drawled.

“Right.” Gavin nodded. “And if they get wind of what we’re doing, she’s as good as dead.”

Anderson crossed his arms, pursing his lips. “I’ll have her picked up while I get it set up.”

“It needs to be someone out of uniform.”

“Ben,” Anderson supplied, and Gavin nodded.

“Is he still in town?”

“Was the last time I was at the station.”

A long, quiet moment fell over them, and Gavin sighed into it. “Listen, this is some dangerous shit.” Gavin gritted his teeth and reached out, touching Anderson’s arm. He muttered, averting his gaze, “You and Ben will be on one hell of a shitlist.”

Anderson’s gaze softened. “Part of the job, Reed, you know that.”

“Yeah, well, Ben’s good, and you’re decent. I’d hate to be the reason you two don’t make it to retirement.”

“Wow, that was actually nice.” Anderson chuckled. “I’m gonna tell everyone how soft you’re getting.”

Gavin reared back, dramatically offended. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Don’t worry.” Anderson grinned and patted Gavin’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure everyone thinks you’re a prick.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and took out his phone. He held the screen towards Anderson, showing him Wright’s picture. “Her name is Marta Wright. She’s a Cyberlife tech. Nick will send the info to Connor for you.”

“Good.” Anderson dropped his hand and nodded. “I’ll call you when we’re getting her, or Connor will. If she’s still in town anyway.”

“She is,” RK900 said, “Cyberlife has her registered as emergency response staff. So she can’t leave during the evacuation.”

“Won’t even let their employees leave during crisis,” Anderson muttered.

“A crisis that is their fault,” Nick added, stepping up to Connor. He held out his hand and exposed his chassis for interface.

“Cyberlife blows, and I’m really tired of dealing with them,” Gavin growled. He watched Connor’s LED cycle yellow as he and Nick interfaced. Connor’s eyes flickered rapidly, and their hands glowed. His blinking eyes fell onto Gavin, and a shudder went up Gavin’s spine. Nick pulled away from the interface and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, that wasn’t supposed to go through.”

Connor’s eyes settled, and his brows rose. He glanced between Gavin and Nick before shaking his head. “Really?”

Gavin bristled. “Hey!”

Nick snickered and looked over his shoulder at Gavin. His smile melted the tension rising in Gavin’s shoulders. “Really.”

“Wow, sap,” Gavin mumbled. He rubbed the back of his flushed neck. “Can we get outta here? Anderson’s favorite health hazard is giving me salmonella just looking at it.”

Anderson rolled his eyes and waved goodbye as Gavin pulled Nick with him. They paused when they realized RK900 wasn’t with them. RK900 frowned and wrung his hands. “I-Will I be able to accompany Marta? During the process, I mean?”

Gavin’s gaze moved from Nick to RK900. He pursed his lips in a lopsided frown. An idea sparked in his head, and the frown turned into a crooked grin. “You _are_ evidence, Terminator. You should be taken with these two to be logged. And you should be shown to Wright when Ben picks her up.”

RK900 smiled and turned on Anderson with an expectant look. Anderson sighed. “Fuckin’ A. Fine, RK9-whatever, come on. I’m sending you the fucking paperwork for this, Reed.”

Gavin spun on his heel and waved a lazy salute over his shoulder. “Whatever.”

“RK900 says thank you,” Nick murmured, falling into step beside Gavin.

“Tell him he’s a bitch that owes me.”

Nick laughed and slid his hand up Gavin’s back. The touch sent a thrill over Gavin’s skin. “I want to test the calibration of my arm when we get home.”

“Okay?” Gavin stepped into the cab, missing the heat of Nick’s hand as he went.

Nick climbed into the cab after him and crowded Gavin into the seat. “Or I could test it now?”

“Oh.”

The cab’s system prattled on about proper seating and seat belts, but it went silent, pulling from the curb without another warning. Nick smiled smugly. “How about it?”

“Yeah,” Gavin croaked, his voice breaking. He cleared his throat and deepened his voice to make up for it, “I mean, yeah, sure.”


	8. Chapter 8

Gavin knew it was going to take time to get the case moving, but he didn’t think the case would stall completely. The revolution grinded everything to a halt. A murder case that was buried under the rug didn’t have precedence during a nationwide crisis. Gavin couldn’t push the case along until the revolution failed or succeeded, and he would have to change his strategy depending on which way it went. Androids recognized as people: Cyberlife didn’t stand a chance. Androids seen as machines: Cyberlife could pay off the conspiracy to murder charges. Gavin hated waiting on something so completely out of his control. The only thing he could do was pour over the massive amount of paperwork clogging up his phone’s memory. The case was stalled, but paperwork needed to be done.

Of course, Nick didn’t have a computer. So Gavin read and archived file after file on his phone alone. By the third day, his eyes burned and refused to look in the direction of his phone screen for even a second. Gavin jumped with joy when Nick called Chloe to have his damaged arm repaired. No amount of calibrations worked, and Gavin’s pubic bone was still bruised from the first calibration “test.” As much as Gavin hated Elijah’s weird mansion, he knew that prick had  _ at least _ three computers. His rebelling eyes eased at the thought. He also loved the idea of not having his junk punched.

They packed for a week and left Spot in the care of one of Nick’s neighbors. A family Nick babysat for occasionally. He pretended to have an arm injury and wore Gavin’s sling while dropping Spot off. It came in handy when a five year old wanted to fling herself into Nick’s arms. Gavin laughed at the fear on Nick’s face, and Nick glared at him. A parent caught the tyke with a grin, not knowing she saved the kid from getting slapped by a wonky arm. Nick waved with a grin that melted into an exhausted frown when his back turned to them. Gavin snickered and rubbed Nick’s twitching arm as they walked back to Nick’s house. Nick’s motorcycle was loaded up with two helmets hanging off of it, and Gavin climbed on to drive, pulling a helmet on. Nick pulled his own helmet on and slid on behind Gavin, wrapping his good arm around him.

The ride was fast and didn’t take long. Nick predicted traffic and shouted directions for Gavin over the wind. Yellow lights stayed on longer than usual, but Gavin pretended it was luck. They parked outside of Elijah’s place, and Gavin immediately wanted to go back to Nick’s house. Small screen be damned. He slid off the motorcycle with a too long groan and pulled his helmet off. Nick threw his leg over the motorcycle with a chuckle. He pulled his helmet off with one hand and set it on the motorcycle seat. He reached up and tousled Gavin’s mussed up hair. Gavin gave him a put-upon frown, but he didn’t bat Nick’s hand away.

“Come on, sweetheart, you’ve got repairs to do, and I need a screen bigger than my palm.”

Nick smiled and gestured to the building. “Lead the way.”

They detached their bags from the motorcycle, grabbed their helmets, and walked up the ramp to the door. Chloe opened the door with a pleasant smile as they approached. Her face brightened at the sight of Nick. “I’m glad you two are still alive. Please, come in.”

Gavin mumbled his thanks. He expected to wait in the foyer like the last time he was there, but Chloe led them directly into the main room with the pool. Elijah sat in a chair facing the view of the river, reading from a tablet. Chloe’s LED blinked as they approached Elijah, and Nick nodded at her. He looked over at Gavin with a smirk, and Gavin knew they were robo-talking about him. Every Chloe in the room twisted to face Gavin with empty smiles that shot fear up his spine. Nick laughed into his hand, feeling Gavin tense beside him. The Chloe walking with them faced forward and set her hands on Elijah’s shoulders.

“Elijah, Nick is here. And so is Detective Reed.”

“You’re still alive, Detective Reed!” Elijah peered over his shoulder at the two of them and smiled. “Not that I doubted you or anything.”

“Your confidence is astounding, Elijah.” Nick rolled his eyes. “Can you fix my arm now or later?”

“I have a few things to deal with.” Elijah went back to reading his tablet and waved a hand at them. “I’ll fix you up after dinner.”

Gavin put a hand in his pocket, feeling most of the Chloe’s glaring sweetly at him. “Thanks for letting us stay?”

“Sure,” Elijah mumbled, flicking through the pages on his tablet, “Chloe’ll show you to your rooms. Let her know if you need anything.”

“You're both welcome to your own rooms. “ Chloe gestured for them to follow her, and she led them through the door they came in. “But I have the feeling that won’t be necessary.”

“You’re probably right,” Nick said with a wink at Gavin, bumping their shoulders together.

Chloe giggled, and Gavin rubbed his burning face. She led them through the foyer and then to the right. They went down the stairs inside the next corridor and then across a wide landing to a hallway of wide doors. She stopped in front of the first door on the right. “This will be your room during your stay. It’s Nick’s usual. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you, Chloe,” Nick said, stepping inside the room.

Gavin moved to follow, but Chloe grabbed his arm. The door slid shut, and Gavin looked down at her hand with wide eyes. She clutched hard, and Gavin grunted. “Detective, I know how you’ve felt in the past about us. I’ve known Nick since he left Cyberlife.” Her grip dug harder, and her pleasant smile fell into a placid frown. “I also know exactly how to destroy you. Should the need arise. We all do.”

Gavin gulped. “Right. I mean, understood.”

Chloe’s face brightened. “Good. I look forward to getting to know you better, Detective!”

With a cheery tilt of her head, Chloe released Gavin’s arm and glided away. Gavin rubbed his arm and watched her go, his heart pounding. A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Nick smiled knowingly. “Chloe are dear friends of mine.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Gavin let himself be pulled into the room.

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. The room wasn’t huge, and the bed against the left wall took up most of it. The decor was modern and simple, but the main feature of the room was breathtaking. The wall across from the door was made entirely of glass like the main areas of the mansion. This side of the building was built against the river, and the window was submerged. The windows cast the room in a soft, shimmering blue-green light. Nick lay on the bed and watched Gavin take in the sight. He marveled at the light flickering over his rugged features. Gavin’s eyes fell onto him, and the awe came over Gavin’s face all over again. He dropped his things where he stood and kicked off his shoes. A helmet bounced across the floor as Gavin scrambled onto the bed.

“Wow,” Gavin breathed, straddling Nick’s thighs. He traced his fingertips over the light dancing over Nick’s face. Nick’s chest burst with giddy bubbles as Gavin’s awestruck eyes drank him in. Reverent hands caressed over Nick’s face and neck, leaving fire in their wake. Nick traced his fingers over the shadows dancing over Gavin’s face, and Gavin closed his eyes. A sigh blew through Gavin’s lips, and it set Nick’s circuits alight. A relentless twitching batted against Nick’s and Gavin’s chests, and they both looked down at Nick’s damaged arm.

“I can take it off, and it won’t be dangerous anymore.”

Gavin leaned back. “You don’t gotta do that, Nick.”

“It’s uncomfortable, anyway.” Nick trailed his fingers down Gavin’s neck. “I just want to touch you.”

“Okay,” Gavin breathed. “Let me help, then.”

Nick sat up and pulled his shirt off, setting it beside them. “Do you know what to do?”

Gavin grasped Nick’s left arm at the joint and a little lower at the bicep. “Did I ever tell you how I know Elijah?”

“No.” Nick issued the correct prompts to disconnect his neural framework from his arm. The synthetic skin on his arm receded to his torso. “It’s ready.”

“This woman taught AI at a university. I think her name was Stern? Cool lady. I took all her classes.” Gavin lifted Nick’s arm straight out and pressed it in toward the socket. With a quick, firm twist, Gavin dislodged the joint and hefted the arm away from Nick’s torso. “She mentored this clown holding classes for a couple semesters, and I thought, ‘might as well.’ Learned robotics cause I was bored.”

Nick sighed and took his arm from Gavin. He inspected the singed port before he tossed it to the side. “That clown was Elijah.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said with a grin. “I saved the idiot from an overdose and jail time.”

Nick lay back and tugged Gavin down with him. “And now you’re here.”

“And now I’m here,” Gavin repeated in a whisper, tracing the lines of color playing over Nick's skin.

Nick hummed. “Can we just lie here?”

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” Gavin murmured and lay against Nick’s chest. He gazed at the river and drew patterns along the side of Nick’s chest..

Nick kissed the top of his head and watched the river’s teal light glint over the back of Gavin’s leather jacket. It was just the two of them and the glow of the river. They lay together until Chloe pinged them for dinner.

The repairs Nick needed for his arm were extensive. The neural connections needed to be reworked entirely. Nick wasn’t thrilled. Elijah took his arm from him, and Nick sulked in bed later that night. Gavin brought him a book Chloe said he liked, and he lit lavender scented candles on the bedside table. He putted around the room, unpacking their things. Nick watched him carelessly stuff things into drawers. His eyes drifted to Gavin’s beard as he scratched mindlessly at his chin. It was passed unkempt now, curling like his hair did when it wasn’t styled. It was full and bushy, and Nick could pull on it. He liked that.

“Elijah has things for shaving if you need them,” Nick said from the bed.

Gavin cast a frown over his shoulder. “Am I getting too prickly for you?”

“I’m used to your behavior by now.” Nick smiled.

“Hardy har, tin man.” He shut a drawer and stretched. Nick’s eyes fell to the soft sliver of skin exposed from the movement. Gavin faced Nick with his lips pulled to the side in a contemplative frown. “I can get rid of this bad boy if you want.”

“I didn’t bring it up because I don’t like it.” Nick looked down and picked at the fine sheet below him.

Gavin’s lips lifted into a smug grin. “So you dig it?”

“Well”—Nick met his eyes with a brow raised—“I didn’t say that either.”

Gavin rounded the bed and hopped onto it. He clambered over Nick, straddling his thighs like he did earlier. The sharp, content grin that Nick swooned for spread over his lips. He took Nick’s hands and lifted them to the wiry hair over his jaw. Nick smiled at the rough scratch over his fingertips, and Gavin melted into the touch.

“You dig it.”

“Fuck off,” Nick muttered without any heat.

Gavin’s grin turned devilish. He ducked down and lifted Nick’s shirt, shoving his bearded chin over Nick’s stomach. A choked sound burst from Nick that turned into a squawk. His arm flailed while Gavin dragged his beard up and down Nick’s chest. A giggle bubbled up from Nick’s lips, tumbling between them breathlessly. Gavin paused and looked up at Nick, his chin settled over Nick’s core pump. A bright-eyed look spread over Gavin’s face. Nick gave him a breathless grin.

“You are so damn beautiful,” Gavin whispered. His eyes widened like he hadn’t meant for his words to slip. He tried to sit up, but Nick held him in place.

Nick trailed his fingertips over the warmth spilling over Gavin’s cheeks. “You shy away at the strangest times.”

“I shy away when I embarrass myself.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“I like when you embarrass yourself. Very entertaining.”

“Oh, yeah, shithead?” Gavin’s sharp grin was back. He pressed his lips to Nick’s stomach and blew hard, making a high sputtering sound. Nick bucked and wailed a wild laugh. He squirmed and giggled as Gavin teased his sides with feather light touches.

“Okay,” Nick squealed. He laughed brightly and twisted against Gavin’s barely there grip. “I’m sorry!”

Relinquishing his tormenting touch, Gavin kissed Nick’s core pump and grinned up at Nick. He rubbed his chin back and forth over Nick’s skin, and he delighted in the twitches in his synthetic muscles. “I guess I can keep the beard a little longer.”

Nick hummed, catching his artificial breath. “It’s very handsome.”

Gavin pursed his lips in a sheepish smile. “You don’t have to flatter me; you’ve already been in my pants.”

“And you didn’t have to call me beautiful.”

“It was a moment of weakness,” Gavin groaned.

“So damn beautiful, actually,” Nick clarified. “So sweet of you.”

Gavin hid his smile against Nick’s skin and sighed dramatically. They lie together in the quiet, breathing together. Nick ran his hand through Gavin’s hair, and Gavin trailed his fingers up and down Nick’s sides firm enough not to tickle. A smile spread over Nick’s lips as the hands running over his skin fell still. Gavin dozed where he pressed his ear to Nick’s pump. Nick’s chest thrummed with a fondness he never thought he’d be privy to. He let a few more breaths pass before he activated stasis.

The next morning, Nick slunk to Elijah’s workshop to have his shoulder fixed. Gavin kissed his cheek before he buried himself in the study. The damage to Nick’s shoulder took hours to reverse. Software glitches took even longer. Pesky deviancy made code nothing but trouble. The problem was worse for Nick. He was never finished. He was just a test. Elijah combed through Nick’s code while the mechanical arm corrected his shoulder. It was put to an end when Chloe, with two bodies, manually paused the programs with an interface to Elijah’s computer and the mechanical arm. She helped Nick down to his feet with one body, and she dragged Elijah away with another. Nick stretched and calibrated his remaining limbs. Another night with only one arm. He left the workshop to find Gavin.

It was well into the night, but the bedroom was empty when he looked inside. Nick checked the study and found Gavin at the pane-glass monitor. A scowl was on Gavin’s face, and his shoulders bunched. He breathed deep when Nick ran his hand over Gavin’s shoulders and dug into the tense muscles at the base of his neck. With a caress of lips, Nick convinced Gavin to take a break. Bleary, bloodshot eyes glared at Nick, but Gavin followed groggily. It was easy to kiss away his protests against rest. Gavin hummed and clung with each press of persistent lips. Nick woke from stasis the next morning tangled up with Gavin.

Most of Nick’s days were spent in Elijah’s workshop, shuffling through code. Elijah finished fixing Nick’s shoulder on the fifth day of Nick’s and Gavin’s stay. Nick’s arm followed suit the day after that. Software problems and updates were fixed throughout the week. Gavin was always at a computer, flying through paperwork. He managed to take breaks more often after the first day of working at the computer. Nick happily sat with him at the dining table when he got away from the mechanical arm. On the last night of their stay, Gavin barged into the bedroom and scrambled onto the bed where Nick was reading. He straddled Nick’s hips and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

“Wright’s statement went through,” Gavin muttered between fervent kisses, “RK’s shit went through.” He kissed along Nick’s jaw. “The warrant is submitted.”

Nick gasped and dropped his head back. Rough hands pressed into the sides of his neck. It took a monumental effort to reply, “The what is what?”

“The case, dipshit.” Gavin grinned.

“Oh!” Nick tossed his tablet to the side and grabbed Gavin’s face, both hands on either cheek. He yanked him into a hard kiss.

Gavin laughed into the kiss. “We did it.”

Nick kissed the scar on the bridge of Gavin’s nose and then each brow, earning more laughter. “I just kept you alive.”

“You did.” Gavin leaned back. A fond look broke through his frenzied desire. “And now I’m gonna fry your CPU”

“Okay,” Nick whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter. Writing this fic was such a wonderful journey, and I loved working with everyone involved. I hope you enjoy!

Gavin burst through the sliding glass doors of the DPD with a smug spring in his step. Nick followed in tow, his steps calm and carefully placed. The humans behind the reception desk watched them pass through the digital turnstiles. In the bullpen, officers openly gaped from their desks as Gavin passed by. Nick stopped at Gavin’s desk and waited as Gavin stepped inside Fowler’s glass-walled office. He stood ramrod straight and watched the wide, animated gestures Gavin used as he spoke. Someone approached him, and he perked up to attention.

“Nick,” Connor murmured, “It’s good to see you.”

A grin stretched over Nick’s face before he subdued it. He cast his eyes around the officers still staring. “You too, Connor.”

Connor followed his gaze. “Don’t worry. There’s been a shift in attitude since you were here.”

Nick tilted his head and regarded the others with a wary frown. “Are you sure?”

Connor held out his hand, his synthetic skin receding up his arm, and Nick took it without hesitation. A flurry of information flew through the interface. Recycling centers all over the country won over to the demonstrators flashed through his vision. The press conferences and speeches held played over the connection. More news passed from Connor. Some of it he knew, but a lot he'd missed. There were talks of legislation changes, but Connor didn’t know if it was a rumor or if it was true. Anderson made waves exactly how Gavin knew he would. Connections were pulled; the corrupted figures clouding Gavin’s case were bypassed.

Thoughts tumbled through the interface from Connor, _“The public is supportive.”_

_“And this case will only help.”_

There was a pause. _“RK900 sends his regards.”_

Nick smiled. _“Is he with Wright?”_

_“Marta refused to cooperate unless they were kept together, so yes.”_

Nick’s smile widened. A clap on his shoulder jolted them out of the interface. Turning, Nick met Anderson’s tired gaze. “Lieutenant, a pleasure to see you again.”

Anderson gave a short smile. “Con told me more about you being a bodyguard. Guess neither of you were actually detectives.”

“I was supposed to replace police and military,” Nick said with a shrug, “but pesky deviancy dashed that all away.”

Anderson chuckled, but his face turned grave. “You’re a witness, too, aren’t you?”

“I’ll come forward later.” Nick looked away with a sad smile. “When Gavin is less involved.”

“Right.” Anderson tilted his head toward Gavin coming toward them. “Keep him out of trouble. He’s an idiot.”

“Oh, I know,” Nick replied, smiling at Gavin fondly.

Giving Nick a short smile, Gavin stopped next to them. His smile fell into a flat line, and he commanded the others. “Connor, I need you and a couple police droids with us on this. Anderson, I need uniforms, you know who I want. The second Cyberlife catches wind of this, they’ll be deleting everything they can.”

Connor nodded and moved to the few remaining androids standing at the charging stations. Anderson huffed, watching Connor go. He gave Gavin a small smirk. “Don’t get used to calling the shots, shithead.”

“I’ll be ordering you around soon, anyway. Might as well get with it, Anderson.”

With a roll of his eyes, Anderson left to round up the officers Gavin trusted most. Nick watched as the bullpen came alive. Officers and detectives bustled about, readying themselves for a bust. Gavin nudged Nick and gestured for him to follow.

“What happens now?” Nick asked.

Gavin glanced around and whispered, “We have access to Cyberlife’s employee records and encrypted files from their database.”

“What about the encryption keys?”

A wide smirk was Gavin’s answer. “The judge is risking a lot for just this. We couldn’t go too hard on it.” He stopped outside the station armory, and Nick stepped close enough to keep whispering. “But I’ve got a feeling we’ll be getting obstruction charges. I’m counting on it.”

Swirling satisfaction billowed through Nick’s chest, and a snide grimace contorted his face. “They deserve what’s coming to them.”

Gavin touched Nick’s arm. “You don’t have to go if it’ll be too much.”

“Belle Isle is Hell, and I want to watch it burn,” Nick muttered, “Even if it’s just a little.”

“Just stay back a bit. You aren’t a part of the force.” Gavin gestured toward the armory. “We’re gonna be wearing vests. You won’t need to jump in front of a bullet.”

“I won’t make any promises.”

Gavin laughed and dropped his arm. “I’ll kick your ass, tin man.”

Cyberlife Tower loomed over their convoy as they crossed over the long bridge to Belle Isle. A shiver ran through Nick as its shadow crept closer. Gavin’s warm hand settled onto Nick’s thigh, soothing the nerves building up in him. He looked over and took in Gavin’s profile. His face was grave, and his jaw was tense. Nick laid his hand over Gavin’s, and Gavin’s jaw relaxed at the contact. He squeezed Gavin’s hand with a smile and faced the oncoming tower. They pulled away when the gates came upon them. Gavin grabbed his radio from the dashboard and pressed the call button. He took a deep breath.

“Reed here. On my cue, androids start downloading. Copy?”

“Understood. Over,” came Anderson’s staticky reply.

Gavin put the squad car in park and rolled down the window for the guard stepping up to the car. He handed over his badge and the warrant with one hand; his other hand stayed on the radio. “Detective Reed. I’m here to serve this search warrant. Any obstruction will be met with charges.”

The guard glanced at the badge and took the warrant, scanning over it. They hesitated. “I need to call this ahead.”

“Oh, sure.” Gavin beamed sharply. “Go for it. We’ve got all day.”

The guard stared at Gavin before spinning on their heel, beelining for the guard booth. They bent over an intercom and spoke into it. Gavin’s grin fell into a grim line. Lifting the radio, Gavin hit the call button and counted to two. “It’s a go, over.”

A second of static played over the radio. “Copy that, over.”

Gavin sagged. He dropped the radio into his lap and rubbed his face. A minute went by, and Gavin’s leg bounced. The guard turned his back to Gavin and Nick. Another minute passed, and Gavin snatched up the radio with a growl. It buzzed before he could hit the button.

“Encryption going. Need boots on the ground. Over.”

Gavin hissed through his teeth, “I know I said all day, but damn I’m not patient enough for this.”

The guard straightened from the intercom and stomped out of the guard booth. They stopped at the window and thrust the warrant into Gavin’s waiting hand. “There’ll be someone to meet you inside.”

Gavin nodded, rolling up the window. He put the squad car into drive and waited for the gate to finish lowering. Pulling through the gate, Gavin led the convoy toward the building. The tower was disorientingly tall this close. It sent dread falling through Gavin’s gut. He parked outside the doors, and the others followed suit. Everyone stepped out onto the pavement, and orders were barked. Gavin led a march up the short steps, passing a line of guards. A few officers broke off and ordered the guards to holster their weapons. The interior of the tower was immaculate and too bright. The lobby was mostly bare except for short trees, a few benches, and platforms overlooking the lobby from the second floor. A story high, triangular archway separated the lobby and the massive atrium beyond it. A holographic barrier and scanner glowed within the giant archway.

A man with slicked back brown hair in a perfectly tailored black suit waited for them in the lobby. He gave them all a placid smile that could give an ST200 receptionist a run for its money. Gavin scowled at him. He held up his badge and the warrant. “We’ve got a search warrant for access to files in your database.”

The man was unfazed. “Oh, which files? I’d be happy to escort your team to the necessary floor.”

“Employee records. And encrypted files. All of them.”

The man’s smile dropped with the pleasant persona. “What?” He snapped, snatching the warrant out of Gavin’s hands.

Gavin waved for some officers to move on through the building. He pocketed his badge with a grin. “My team knows where to go. We’ll need your security personnel to holster or relinquish their weapons during our search. Anyone who doesn’t comply will be arrested.”

“This is ridiculous.” The man shoved the warrant into Gavin’s chest. “You can’t take every encrypted file. I demand a lawyer be present!”

“Then call a lawyer.” Gavin folded up the warrant and slipped it into his jacket. “We’ve got court ordered permission to search and seize these items. Failure to comply will result in your arrest, Mr…”

“Davis,” he spat. “Our lawyers will tear your force apart.”

“Whatever, Mr. Davis.” Gavin waved Connor over. “Status.”

Connor stood straight and smiled at Davis’ wide-eyed, jaw-dropped expression. “Encrypted files download is at twenty-seven percent. Three percent of those match the encryption key so far.”

“You don’t have permission to access the encryption keys!” Davis sputtered, face burning a splotchy red.

“You’re correct, Mr. Davis,” Connor said, “but some witnesses provided us with one.”

Davis pursed his lips. “I’m going to be in my office.”

“We’ll call you for questioning, Mr. Davis. Have a great day,” Gavin said, and Davis scoffed and stormed off. Grinning after him, Gavin spoke quietly to Connor, “Any deletion, yet?”

“Yes. I’ve managed to track them and restore them back into the system.” Connor blinked rapidly, LED spinning yellow. “The others won’t be able to handle the file load so I opened a direct channel to the DPD archives.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Gavin said, walking through the triangular arch. He whistled, and Connor glanced around flatly. The atrium reached almost all the way to the top of the tower. The walls were covered in blue, white, and black iridescent triangles where there weren’t windows overlooking the atrium. Three wide walkways suspended over a garden converged on a circular platform with a few stories tall statue made of a shiny, black material. More triangular archways lined the first floor, leading to other areas. It all gleamed and gave Gavin a headache. He couldn’t help but think of Marta Wright’s falling apart home. They crossed over the suspended platform to a set of elevators, passing short pedestals with androids standing passively on them. Gavin caught Connor’s and Nick’s shared grimaces.

Waiting for an elevator to come to their floor, Gavin bumped Nick’s shoulder. “Hey, tin man, how’re you holding up?”

Nick sighed. “I hate it here.”

Gavin brushed his hand against the back of Nick’s. “Reminds me of an old video game. They were pricks in that, too.”

Nick smiled and followed Gavin and Connor onto the elevator when it opened with a chime.

With Connor leading the extraction, it was obvious how much was deleted. He was able to catch and restore most of it, but some files were digitally shredded before their eyes. Gavin grumbled and paced. If this were any other case, they could use the deletion as grounds for seizure. Cyberlife’s legal team would tear them apart if they even tried. It was enough for an arrest if they could pinpoint who called the order. Questioning employees was fair game. He only needed to ask the right questions to the right person. Gavin grinned. Treat your employees like dirt, and they’ll have a lot to say. Maybe even relinquish evidence. An arrest would be more than possible. He wanted to make the higher-ups squirm, though. He led Nick, Tina, and her partner Lewis up to the management levels at the top of the tower. Employees openly gawked as he strode passed. A quick rap on the glass door of an office earned him a disgruntled bark from inside. Gavin stepped inside the office with his group in tow. Davis stood next to a desk where another man sat. The man wore his graying blonde hair in a stiff, neat combover. His suit was simple, but probably cost more than Gavin’s rent.

“Johnathon Williams?” Gavin asked, stepping up to the desk. “I’ve got some questions.”

Williams gave him a bored look. “I will not answer any questions without my lawyer present.”

“That’s fine. I’ve got some things to say anyway,” Gavin sneered. He pulled out his notebook. “Today, when seizing your encrypted files, a sizeable amount was deleted. Within five minutes of our arrival.”

Williams waved away Gavin’s statement. “How unfortunate. Things like this happen sometimes.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Williams, we handled it. We recovered almost every bit of it.”

“I’m sorry?” Williams’ jaw twitched.

“We have a team of androids working with our tech department.” Gavin gave a wide, fake grin. “One of them is pretty fancy. He restored most of the files and filtered them straight to our archives.”

“How convenient,” Williams muttered.

Gavin set his hand on the desk and leaned forward. “Sure was nice of you to provide him to us.”

Williams scowled. “What do you want then, Detective?”

Gavin gave a sneering smirk and stood straight. “An arrest, Mr. Williams.”

“On what grounds?”

“We questioned an employee named Susan Galata.” Gavin glanced down at his notebook. “They had a lot to say.”

“Like what?” Williams spat. Davis stiffened next to him.

“Cuffs are not a good look for a CEO, Mr. Williams.” Gavin snapped his notebook closed and tucked it into his pocket.

Williams’ eyes darted to the shifting officers behind Gavin. “I didn’t give the order.”

“I wasn't talking about an order.” Gavin grimaced and gestured to Tina. “You don’t even know who Susan Galata is, do you?”

“Samuel Davis, you’re under arrest for gross misconduct,” Tina said, stepping forward and taking out her cuffs.

Davis sputtered as Tina secured the cuffs around his wrist. “There’s been a mistake.”

Williams glowered at Davis as his rights were read to him. Gavin snapped in Williams’ face, bringing Williams’ attention back onto him. “Not what I expected when I came here, but I’ll take it. He’ll get a deal, Williams. You bastards always do. Your name might be the first one on the list he gives us. Who knows?”

“I won’t talk to you without my lawyer.” Williams watched Davis being pulled out of the office with wide eyes.

“The damage is done, Williams.” Gavin shrugged. “Should’ve made the hits count.”

William’s eyes snapped to Gavin and his face paled. “What’s your name?”

“Gavin Reed, Cyberlife’s most hated detective.”

Williams dropped his wide gaze to his desk, his mouth floundering. He looked back up when Nick stood next to Gavin. His frantic eyes bored into the two of them.

“I’ll be seeing you soon. Have a good night,” Gavin jeered. He strutted out of the office and down the line of cubicles with everyone in tow, a grin on his face.

Nick fell into step beside him. He purred into Gavin’s ear, “Very impressive, Detective.”

Gavin glowed. “Wait a second.”

Behind them, Williams burst out of his office. “Detective, wait!”

Gavin sprawled back in his chair across from Williams and his lawyer in the interrogation room. He tapped the table before standing with a scrape of his chair. “I’ll let you discuss it.”

Stepping out of the room, Gavin let his fake smile slide away as the automatic door hissed closed behind him. Nick perked up and walked up to him. “Well?”

“Well, nothing. I can’t tell you, tin man.” Nick groaned, his shoulders dropping, and Gavin pursed his lips. “I shouldn’t even be talking to you right now. Let alone telling you shit about the case.”

Nick tilted his head, and his brows turned inward. “I’ve been in the dark for a week now, and it’s driving me crazy.”

“I know, sweetheart. It’ll be over soon.” Gavin took Nick’s hand in his own and brought to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Promise.”

A thrum of warmth fluttered through Nick’s chest. He smiled. “Voting is today.”

Gavin hummed, pressing a kiss to Nick’s palm. He pulled back and smoothed his thumbs over the knuckles still tingling from his lips. He met Nick’s soft gaze with a grin. “It’ll happen.”

“That’s very optimistic of you.”

“Things are going good. Can’t help it.”

Nick’s smile turned smug. “So he agreed to the deal?”

“I didn’t say that,” Gavin groaned. He dropped Nick’s hand and grabbed both sides of Nick’s face. “Hush your insatiable robo-brain.”

A cleared throat behind him startled Gavin, and he jumped and yanked his hands back. His face burned with a slow flush. Miller looked between them with a knowing grin. “I think they’re ready to talk to you.”

“Right.” Gavin glared at Nick and took a deep breath. “I’ll deal with you later.”

Nick smiled brightly like he wasn’t a menace, and Gavin stepped back into the interrogation room.

The deal Gavin made with Williams was easy to swing with the evidence he had. The encrypted files on the RK900 project were a mess Gavin didn’t know he stumbled onto, but it made conspiracy and murder one look like child’s play. Names, _big names_, spilled from Williams. Every detail of Cyberlife’s dealings came to light, and Gavin was giddy with it. Each figure standing on blood money in the force made the list. The stragglers leeching on for promotions, power, or money were named. Military had enough on them for an entire investigation that Gavin would have to hand over. Williams would get a slap on the wrist, but he threw enough names under the bus that even Gavin didn’t mind. Nick’s statement would only cement the case.

If Cyberlife hadn’t gotten so greedy, they’d be sitting on their thrones, riding out the revolution. They dug their fingers where they didn’t belong and ended up digging their own grave. Rumors of the board being dissolved spread like wildfire, and Gavin didn’t think the mark was too far off. Of course, Elijah smelled the blood in the water and graciously emerged from isolation. Cases were never certain, but Gavin knew when he’d won. The cogs would fall into place, and the breakdown of the Force’s hierarchy would ensue shortly after. A lot of positions were going to open up after a scandal like this met the public eye. Years of dirty cops and dirty dealings were revealed in a single blow. And who would benefit more than the man that uncovered it. His victory soured as he stepped out of an auto-cab in a black suit. Nick fell into step beside him and shook in his own black shirt and slacks. The cemetery felt welcoming and sunny, with fresh flowers over graves. It was a bit too hot for the suit, but Gavin stood tall anyway. He took Nick’s shaking hand in his and walked with him toward the ceremony.

Nick and Gavin stood at the back, out of the way. Most of the seating was already taken up by friends and family, and Nick didn’t want to intrude. He took a quivering breath and listened to the woeful and joyous words spoken. Someone stepped up to them, and Nick glanced over. A small, strained smile passed over his face as Chloe took his other hand. She wore a simple black dress with her hair in a neat, intricate plait over her shoulder. The service came to a close, and the people attending slowly drifted away from the dual gravestone until only the three of them were left.

With hesitant steps, Nick walked up to the loose soil and read the simple square stone, “In memory of Rich and Talia Sanders.”

Gavin laid his hand between Nick’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, Nick.”

Nick shrugged, and he peered down at Chloe. She wrapped her arms around his, leaning her head on him. A phantom burn filled his eyes, and his vision blurred. He was bracketed by his dearest people. Because of this person. “I never got to thank them.”

Gavin mirrored Chloe and leaned close to Nick. “I’m sure they knew.”

“They gave me a name and treated me like a person before I even was one.” Nick took a shaky breath. “How could they know, if I didn’t even know?”

“They knew, Nick,” Chloe whispered, “They asked about you afterwards and were happy you were living.”

A wavering sob shook through Nick, and he covered his face. Gavin and Chloe clung to him on either side, soothing him through every shake and hiccup. Nick twisted and buried his face into Gavin’s shoulder. He clung to Gavin’s suit jacket, and Chloe leaned against his back. She rubbed his back where Gavin didn’t. They held onto him and let him cry and cling. When he breathed without choking on tears, he pulled back and wiped his face. He turned in their arms and wrapped Chloe up in a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to her hair. A sad smile was on her face when he leaned back, and Nick returned it with his own watery smile.

Stepping out of their sweet embrace, Nick ran his hands down the front of his shirt, fixing wrinkles that were there to stay. He faced Gavin with a muted, pleading look. “Can we go home?”

“Yeah,” Gavin rasped, his heart in his throat, “Let’s go home, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I hope I left you wonderstruck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter and [gotta-love-them-losers](https://gotta-love-them-losers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


End file.
